A New Hero
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: A mutant Navy SEAL is driven to join the X-Men because his life is turned upside down. CH. 35 now posted. THE END!
1. The Wrath of Slash

**DISCLAIMER:******

** **

**I do not own any of the Marvel character, and I'm receiving no money for this and yada yada yada.**

** **

Chapter 1: The Wrath of Slash

It had been a long six-month deployment as the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Dwight D. Eisenhower pulled into Norfolk Naval Base.Lieutenant Matt Kerns, commanding officer of the Alpha company attached to SEAL Team 5, pulled all his gear onto his shoulder, and made down the officer gangway.Known as Slash to his buddies in the team, he was a 6' 2", 230 pound officer who was feared by non-SEAL's and praised by his buddies who served under him in the team.But Slash had a secret that only his SEAL brothers knew about:he was a mutant.

At a young age, Slash had developed an eye for shooting.Under the "direction" of his father, Matt learned how shoot .22 by tearing apart tin cans.He was just too good.Matt could hit a tin can at two miles with a .22 without using a scope.In high school, Matt put this talent to use.He joined the Navy ROTC program at his high school in Virginia.He always took the Excellent Shot Award, and his uniform showed that fact.He could use any weapon, and make the shot count.It was here also that his superhuman strength came out.When he started in the ROTC, he was scarcely 110 pounds.As part of PT (Physical Training), they worked on wrestling to improve hand-to-hand combat skills.His company officer, who was a senior and also a wrestler on the school team (he was the heavy weight competitor meaning that he weighed close to 300 pounds), challenged this freshman to antagonize him.Expecting to crush Matt, it was the senior who found himself pinned and torn apart.The senior was never seen again.

After high school, he went to the Naval Academy and became an officer.While practicing his basketball skills late at night to relieve stress, Matt found himself hanging next to the rim.He had the ability to fly.All these skills he kept to himself, fearing discipline for being a mutant.Fresh out of Annapolis, Matt immediately applied for Special Warfare School in San Diego, California.Hell Week buffed up this young man into the real beast he became known for in the teams.Matt gained a reputation to be a hard hitter in combat situations, hence his nickname Slash.He had been awarded multiple Silver Stars and once the Medal of Honor for covert missions.When he took command of his own company at Little Creek, VA (near Norfolk), he revealed his secret to his men.At first, they were scared of him.On their next mission, it was his mutant powers that saved the team, and they learned to respect his powers.It helped them become the best SEAL unit in the entire Navy.But everything was about to change…

A SEAL is always on call.It is a 24 hour job.So Matt had to return to Little Creek before sending his men home for some R & R.They had to clean up, and get ready in case their country needed them.Matt personally was looking forward to getting home and seeing his beautiful wife Erin.Matt met her out at San Diego.She was a blind date of a friend at a birthday party, and at first glance, Matt knew he met the one he was going to marry.Before the end of the party they were at, he proposed to her.They had been married for over 10 years.Only the SEALS and God came before Erin. Before he left to deploy on the Eisenhower, Erin told him how they were going to have a child.Matt couldn't wait to get home.

Strangely, Erin hadn't come to meet him or call to explain why she hadn't come.He didn't want to bother his men with a ride, so he signed out a Navy truck to go home.He cleared all his weapons with the armory and packed them into his truck, along with his clothes and personal belongings.After being deployed so long, Erin never minded that he brought his work home.His MP-5 submachine gun had seen a lot of action in the tight quarters of the embassy.His Colt carbine had seen action in the desert of Iraq.And of course, he also used the M-88 McMillan sniper rifle over the course of the deployment.As he left the base, he took the picture of Erin out of his wallet and put it on the dash.He couldn't wait to see her again.

As he pulled into his neighborhood, though, something seemed different.There wasn't the normal yellow ribbon hanging from his neighbors' houses when he came home from deployment.Everything seemed so…dead.Then he got to his house.Matt slammed the brakes and stopped in horror.His house was a smoking wreck.The house had been completely gutted.The ashes were still warm, yet it appeared that there were no emergency personnel tending to the fire.He rushed into what was left of his bedroom and found his wife Erin.She was badly burned, and her motionless body moved around like a rag doll in his giant arms.Hetook her out of the house, and immediately checked her over.She had a pulse, and slowly she came around.

"ERIN!! ERIN!! TALK TO ME!"Matt was on the verge of tears as he gently shook his wife.

"Matt…it's good…I got to…see you…one…last…time…"Erin forced the words out.

"WHO DID THIS???" 

"Friends…of…Humanity."

"HOW'D THEY FIND OUT???"

"Don't…know.But…now…I…get…to…say…..I…love…you…Matthew Kerns…"She eyes rolled back into her head, and Matt grasped his wife's now lifeless body in his arms, and wept bitterly.After a few minutes, the neighbors came out to see what all the commotion was about.But they weren't the same friendly people who had lived with him for over 10 years.

"Now look what you've done mutant."The words his next-door neighbor spoke sounded like poison"You got her killed because you were a filthy MUTANT!"Rage now filled Matt, and just as he was about to snap the neck of his neighbor, multiple news teams showed up to cover this breaking story of "mutant aggression."Matt quickly regained his composure, walked calmly over to the Navy truck.With an angry mob forming behind him, he pulled out the three guns he had planned to use.He strapped the sniper rifle across his back, and the Colt next to it.Keeping the MP-5 in his hands, he flew over the now hysterical crowd and headed for the nearby Dismal Swamp to hide out a few days.


	2. New Allies

Ch. 2- New Allies

In the X-Mansion, Gambit and Wolverine were watching the evening news.Wolverine was a bit upset over the increased anti-mutant advertisements, and anti-mutant news reports.

"I'll show 'em how we feel about em."

"Eazy mon ami.Dey don get what dey don understand."

Cyclops entered the Recreation Room from behind them. 

"Meeting in the War Room.Let's go."

When the three had arrived, they found they were the last ones there.Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Rogue and Xavier were all seated around the table.Gambit, Wolverine and Cyclops joined them.Xavier started.

"We intercepted some interesting news reports.In Virginia, a Navy lieutenant, who is also a mutant, had his home destroyed by the Friends of Humanity and they also murdered his wife.The local authorities are searching for him in a dense forest called the Great Dismal Swamp.We need to find him before they do.I need volunteers."

They all raised their hands.Xavier looked without expression at the response.

"Well I need some to stay here.Jean and Beast will remain here in case something happens.The rest of you, suit up, and be ready to take off within the next ten minutes.You two," motioning to Jean and Beast, "will remain here in the War Room.I'll be in Cerebro.Any questions?"

"Yeah."Piped up Cyclops."How many people are out looking for this Navy officer?

"Well local police and air units are swarming the area.Locals are assisting with dogs and they are armed and dangerous.But to not hurt them unless you are attacked."

"Wish you hadn't asked that One Eye." Scowled Wolverine.

"Any more?Alright then, lets get going."Within seconds, they all had disappeared.

Meanwhile in the Dismal Swamp, Matt was hiding out in a small patch of clearing, far away from the nearest highway.No, he thought.Matt Kerns is now dead.Slash has taken his place.Once this blows over, I'm gonna go kill all those FOH and make them pay for their treachery.A small smile broke over his face. 

"I'm trained to kill a man over 200 ways.And I'm gonna enjoy taking it out on each of those Friends of Humanity cowards.Move and evade.I shall exact my revenge.Oh my Erin, I can hear your blood crying out.Soon my love.Soon." 

Suddenly movement caught his eye.Men with dogs at over a mile away.Time to move on, he thought.He strapped up, and flew up into the sky to find another location.He looked behind him as he heard a noise.A jet?Flying treetop level?He knew some Navy fighter jocks that loved to do that, but the plane didn't look Navy at all.In fact, it looked beyond even what he knew the Air Force flies.Slash was puzzled: what is it?He quickly set down, and watched the plane veer away and settle down about a quarter mile from him.Land without a runway??Slash knew only the Marines use vertical take off planes, the Harrier, but nothing that big.He immediately set up his rifle, but looked with his naked eye.People got off.Slash examined each of them.An African American woman with white hair?He had never seen that before.A man in a trench coat and woman in a nice green spandex suit were headed in his direction.The guy with the visor seemed to be the leader.Another with yellow spandex was what looked like sniffing.The yellow spandex guy grabbed visor boy and pointed him right at me.Spandex woman and trench coat man stopped and hit the dirt.Slash grabbed his rifle and then pointed it at the visor guy…and waited.

Wolverine was frustrated with Cyke.He could smell the guy over there about a quarter mile or so.

"C'mon Cyke.Navy boy can't be to hard to take out."

Suddenly a shot rang out.Cyclops was hit, and he collapsed.Storm came to Cyclops' aid, and treated him for the gunshot.It hit him in the chest, but it looked to hit no major organs.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT SQUID!"screamed Wolverine, and he ran straight at Slash.Slash immediately pulled out his Colt carbine and began plastering Wolverine with what otherwise would have been lethal accuracy.Wolverine was hit by no less than 15 of the 20 rounds in the carbines' clip.Wolverine had healing powers, but his system couldn't that that much punishment that fast.Wolverine temporarily collapsed, as Gambit got up and slowly walked toward Slash with his hands raised.

"Go chere.Take to da sky and flah behind him.I'll talk to 'im.Wait for mah signal to hit 'em."

"Don't you get yoself killed Cajun hunney or I'll have to do it mahself."Rogue flew up into the air.

"Hello mon ami Kerns?I am Gambit, we de X-Men.We here to help."

Slash had replaced the clip and now pointed the rifle right at Gambit's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't plaster you right now?"

"Cause we mutants.Beside, when Wolverine get up, he gonna tear you to pieces.You gonna need someone on yo side."

"What?? You're a mutant too?"

"We all mutants mon ami.Specially Rogue who standin right behind you."

Slash, now startled, turn to see the woman in the green spandex behind him.He pulled out his MP-5, but before he could start shooting, Rogue reached out with her hand and touched him just enough to knock him out.

"Great job chere.Now we gotta get outta here."

"WHERE IS HE???? NOW HE'S GOIN DOWN!" screamed a now pissed off Wolverine.

"Grab him mon ami.Let get him on da plane. Faster da better."

"Yeah Cajun.I think we've got company."

Suddenly, bullet fire came from a nearby grove of trees.

"Grab hes stuff.Rogue, take care dem wannabe shootas."

"You got it sugah."Rogue took off, and found about 20 FOH members behind the trees popping shots at the X-Men.One cheered as Gambit took a bullet in the arm.

"DON'T YOU EVAH HURT MAH CAJUN!"Rogue, now completely pissed off, scooped up all the rifles of the FOH and tossed them in the nearby Lake Drummond.The FOH shooters quickly took to their heels and vanished into the swamp.Rogue came over and picked all three of them up and dropped them next to the plane.

"Get hem abourd!I'll help Cyclops 'n Storm."

Rogue flew over to them.

"Howz he?"

"Cyclops is not mortally wounded.However, if we keep him out here, he will not be for much longer.Help me get him onto the plane."

Rogue and Storm carefully grab Cyclops and carry him onto the plane.Meanwhile, Gambit prepares the Blackbird for takeoff, headed back to the X-Mansion.Storm takes over as soon as Cyclops is being tended too.They take off and head back to New York.


	3. Recovery

# Chapter 3- Recovery

Slash awakened to a bright light over his eyes.Groggily, he looked around.The guy in the yellow spandex was on the next bed to his right.Looking left, Slash spotted the guy with the visor, this time wearing sunglasses.He felt really bad for shooting him now.The man in the trench coat, Slash thought he said his name was Gambit, was resting comfortably across the room.But he did feel threatened.From out of nowhere came a large blue man, even bigger than him.

"Greetings my Naval friend."He said."My name is Dr. Henry McCoy.But you can call me Beast.You are in capable hands.How are you feeling?"

Slash was totally confused by what was going on.So he went into capture mode, as if the enemy captured him.

"Matt Kerns, Lieutenant, United States Navy, Serial Number Two-Four-Two-Nine-Three-Juliette-Golf-Alpha-Papa-Oscar-Seven-Five!"

Now it was Beast's turn to be confused.

"Excuse me?What did you just say?"

Slash was about to repeat himself, when a presence entered his mind (and Beast's).

'It's all right Hank.He's simply doing what he was taught in the military.If the enemy ever captured him, he is to simply repeat name, rank and serial number.But we are not the enemy.We are friends.'

At that, a bald guy in a hover chair and an attractive red haired woman entered the room.

"My name is Charles Xavier.This is Jean Grey.You are among the X-Men.We are mutants much like you.I see you have taken down two of my best students, and another was hurt too by your pursuers.I see you are an incredible shot.Are you feeling better?"

Slash was again going to say his serial number again, but he continued the conversation.

"Yes, I'm fine.I hope I didn't seriously hurt your X-Men.I'm sorry, but your people startled me."

"You better be sorry bub."Said the short, stubborn guy in the next bed.

"Luckily, you wounded most seriously the mutant in our team that heals the fastest.That's Wolverine over there you hit multiple times with your carbine.But you did take a nasty hit from Rogue.But it was the only way for us to bring you here."  
"Yeah, what is her powers?"

"Rogue drains the life force of others.If that person is a mutant, she takes their powers for a short while.Luckily for her, most of your powers are hers as well, except for your heightened vision.I think she enjoyed using that one."

"Who is this guy?" motioning to Cyclops.

"Yes, this is Cyclops.He shoots optic blasts out of his eyes.That's why you never see his eyes.He has to wear either the sunglasses or the visor."

"That other guy, the Cajun, is that Gambit?"

"Yes, his powers are taking potential energy and putting it into inanimate objects and they explode."

"Wow.Sounds like a guy we could have used in the teams."Slash stopped for a second."Say, where are we?" 

"All will be revealed in time.Get some rest."

"I will.It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Xavier and Ms. Grey."

After they left, Jean stopped the Xavier.

"Did he just call me 'Ms. Grey?' "

"Yes.It's the Navy discipline that has been welded into him through this training."

"Ah."Jean and Xavier split up.Soon after, Rogue entered the infirmary.Beast went out for a quick bite, and the other three injured X-Men in the infirmary were asleep.Rogue went over to Slash.

"Howdah sugah. I'm Rogue."

"Yeah I know.You put me into that nasty shock.How long have I been out?"

"About two days.I put my first boyfriend Cody out for plumb near three weeks, so you ain't to bad off.Oh, and I'm sorry about your wife?"

Slash sat up.Rage began to simmer inside of him.

"How do you know about her???"

"It's 'nother downfall of my powahs.I keep part of the person's memry.I have many peoples marbles up here in mah brain.I know all about her."

Slash sat back down, and gazed into Rogue's face.

"You know something Rogue?You look quite similar to my wife.She wasn't a Southern belle; she was a Virginia girl living in California because of the military.She didn't mind I was in the SEALS.She lived around the military all her life.I just wanted to be the first to go…"Tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"Well, ah can see that ahm upsetin ya.I'll let ya be."

"Wait, before you go, do you have another name, I mean besides Rogue?"

"Nope, just stick to Rogue."

"Ok, Ms. Rogue.Take care, and it was nice talking to you."

Rogue snapped off a wink, and walked out of the infirmary.

"Wow.Dat's better than Remy.He seems to be a real gentleman."She walked on to her quarters.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Slash looked for his wallet.He grabbed it to see if Erin's picture was still in there.Luckily, despite the confusion of escaping, he managed to put her picture back in his wallet.He pulled it out, and began to touch it, as if it was really her.Slash leaned back, and cried himself to sleep.

I'd really like feedback.Gimme some of your ideas.I'd greatly appreciate it.


	4. New Beginnings

Ch. 4 – New Beginnings

Slash woke again in the infirmary.As he glanced around, the beds that Wolverine and Gambit occupied were both empty.Cyclops was still next to him, but he was sitting up.

"Good morning sharpshooter.Takes a lot to take me down.I'm Cyclops, leader of the X-Men."

"I thought Xavier was in charge."

"He is.I'm just the one who usually leads the missions in the field.Like our attempt to rescue you was my operation.You did a good job resisting us."

"It wasn't that.You guys surprised me.I mean, I had never seen anything like you guys.Your plane, the African American woman with white hair, and your approach all surprised me.I targeted you because in training we are told to shoot first and take down the leader.Guess my aim was a bit off.I was targeting to kill, and not wound."

"My wife would be glad that you didn't kill me."

"Who is your wife?"

"Jean.She's the one with…"

"Oh yeah. I know her.Xavier and Jean came in to check on me when I was last awake.You have quite a woman there Cyke.Take good care of her.I lost mine…"His voice began to crack. "You never know how much you truly love them…until they are gone."Tears welled up in Slash's eyes.

"I'm sorry Slash.Jean has been abducted from me many times, but I got her back."

"Tell her you love her Cyke, every opportunity.My love was taken from me.Her last words were that she loved me.But I have sworn to avenge her death.I will find who tipped my mutant identity and personally execute him.I mean I know over 200 ways to kill a man.One of them has to work."

"Sounds like my kinda guy."Wolverine entered to check on them.

"Must be good to have that healing factor Logan.I could use some right now."

"You'll be fine One Eye."He then turned to Slash."You owe me one pal.I'm mad as all get out with you.As soon as Beast clears it, you and me are goin' one on one in The Danger Room."

"And that would be now.I believe our Lieutenant has been cleared to leave the infirmary.Cyclops will be ready within the next few days."Beast came out of nowhere to make his normal rounds to check on Slash and Cyclops.

"Well then.Want the nickel and dime tour?It won't even cost you fifteen cents."

"I would be happy to Wolverine.Just tell me about this Danger Room."

"I'd be happy to."A big smile spread across Wolverine's face as the door shut behind them.

"What happened to Wolverine that I don't know about?"

"Let's say that our SEAL friend happens to be an excellent marksman.He shot Wolverine with a Colt Carbine.Not only did he do that, he hit Wolverine with 17 out of 20 rounds.At a range of a quarter mile."

"Hmm. Slash doesn't know what he has gotten himself into…"

Wolverine took Slash to the Rec Room, where Gambit and Storm were watching TV.

"Ah, the white haired African American.Greetings ma'am.My name is Slash."

"It is a pleasure to meet you.My name is Ororo Munroe.But I am called Storm because I control the elements."

"Wow.Don't want to make you mad then. Heh heh.It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Munroe."

"Gambit tink Wolverine could use some lesson in manners from our Naval friend."

"Grrr.I can silence that voice Cajun.The hard way." Wolverine drew his claws.

"That's impressive.We could have used you in the teams.You're a man after my own heart."

"We'll see if your wussie military training can handle these babies."  
"You're on!"

"Follow me."

Wolverine was going to take Slash to the Danger Room, but Xavier intercepted them.

"Logan, Slash will be along shortly.I have to take him to his quarters."

"Sure thing.But don't think that this makes us even bub."Wolverine took a side corridor, and headed off to the Danger Room.

"Touchy little guy.You think he's still holding a grudge that I shot him?"

"Logan has many issues to deal with.His past has been erased, so until after a certain time, he has no knowledge of what his past is."They stopped in front of a door."Here we are.Before we go in, I want to tell you that we can easily redecorate."

Slash was confused, but he nodded.The door opened, and Slash realized why Xavier had said that.On the front wall was his three guns, neatly cleaned and hung carefully on the wall.Beast created a shadowbox for his medals, since Slash would no longer be in the military.That sat neatly under the guns.Gambit had flown back to Virginia and the wreckage of the house to find things that had survived the fire.Matt's medals had been in a firebox, and they were in their medal cases next to the shadowbox.Above the closet, which housed his new uniform of the X-Men, was the SEAL emblem:the Eagle and Trident.Next to his washbasin was a picture Gambit found, and enhanced.It was the wedding day of Erin and Matt from many years before.On the bed was his new uniform, designed by Xavier:A camouflage top with his name"SLASH" over the right breast pocket (with the X-Men logo on the shoulders), and olive drab spandex pants would be his uniform for this command, the X-Men.A quivering smile broke over his face, as he again shed tears.

"Does it meet your satisfaction?Do we need to change anything?"

"No, it's fine."

"ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR AM I GOING TO GET YOU IN THERE? " came an impatient sounding Wolverine over the intercom.

"Let's get it ON!"came the reply from Slash, as he had changed into his new uniform.He found a new team to belong to, similar to the SEAL brotherhood he recently worked for:the X-Men.

Any comments would be greatly appreciated. 


	5. Trial by Fire

Ch.5 - Trial By Fire

Wolverine was tapping his foot as Slash arrived at the Danger Room.He looked irritated as Slash smoothed out his new regalia.

"Well well.Navy boy is damn proud to still be serving his country.Let's get in there."

Wolverine shoves Slash in there and the door shuts behind them.Slash is taken aback by the size of the Danger Room.

"What do you do in here?"

"We practice our skills at fightin.Usually, you can fight drones or each other.In this case…you are gonna fight me.Computer, activate LoganSpecial!"

"Activated."

Wolverine draws his claws, and rushes Slash.Slash manages to avoid Wolverine at first.Then Wolverine begins to hack with his claws.

"EasEY!"cries Slash as he fails to avoid Wolverine's claws and his arm is cut up.

"What the hell are you doing???"  
"I got 16 more to go bub. AAAARGH!" 

This is revenge for me shooting him, guess I'll have to teach him a lesson, thought Slash, as he got cut again by Wolverine.Slash takes off and prepares to deliver the knockout punch he learned while fighting in North Korea.Wolverine attempts to counter by jumping up.They both collide, sending each to the floor.Wolverine manages to get up first, and slash Slash twice in his chest before Slash got up.

"Come on bub.I can hurt you more than you can hurt me.The only way you hurt me was shooting me, and now, I'm getting you BACK!I can see you're not so tough without your guns."

"Be quiet shorty.I can kill a man over 200 ways with my bare hands. I don't need freakin' can openers to do take someone out.I'm gonna snap your neck. URAHHHH!" 

Both of them go at each other again.From the infirmary, Beast's machines began beeping.

"Who is hurt?Attempting to localize.Danger Room!"

Beast ran on all fours to get to the Danger Room.When he arrived, he found Wolverine with his neck snapped in four places, and Slash with exactly 17 sets of slash marks and he was bleeding on the floor.Beast ran on the wall over to the intercom.

"MEDICAL EMERGENCY!ALL PERSONEL REPORT TO THE DANGER ROOM!"

Within seconds all the X-Men were rushing to the Danger Room.Wolverine was unconscious as his healing factor was working to repair the damage to his neck.Slash slowly looked up and saw how badly he was bleeding.

"Are…there…seventeen…sets…of…" Slash looked up at Beast weakly.

"Yes my friend."

"Good…" and he passed out.

"Slash…Slash?Are ya awake sugah?"Slash awakened to see the face of Rogue standing right over him.

"Yeah…I've handled worse.The Iraqis captured me during Desert Storm.They tortured me within an inch of my life.I was bleeding so bad, I needed a transfusion for a week before I came home.I was bleeding just as much out as I was taking in.But we got several aviators out of there.It was all worth it."He seemed to stop to gather his strength."Oh yeah.Got the Medal of Honor for that one."Slash began to cough and cough up blood.

"It's alright sugah.You be fine.Rogue's raht here, and ah aint leavin."

"Thanks Rogue.I have one favor to ask you."

"Yeah, ah can do almost anyting.Whaduya need?"

"Go to my quarters."Hebegan to cough up blood again."Bring me the picture next to the…wash basin.I want to see my wife one more time…in case I don't…make it."

"Done sugah."And she was gone.Gambit came over to him.

"What you doin in der wid dat can openr?"

"He wanted a little…revenge for me shooting him up…and he…got it."

"You crazy mon ami.Gambit never do dat wid an angry Wolverine.Hey mon, Rogue return wid what you ask for."

"Here ya go sugah.Hope it makes you feel better."

"You already have."Slash's shaky hand stroked the outline of Erin's face.Rogue began to cry at his display of loyalty and emotion.She turned and began to cry on Gambit's shoulder.Before Slash passed out, he heard a weak voice from somewhere to his right.

"Now we're even bub."

"He's coming out of it.Slash?Slash?Can you hear me?"

"Yes…" A blue face was over him.Must be Beast.

"You have lost a lot of blood.But your wounds are healing.You will make a full recovery."

"Good…" A new, hairy face appeared.It was Wolverine.

"Hey bub…welcome to the team."

"Was that…my initiation?"

"Nope my revenge for shooting me.But now we know you have the heart of an X-Man."

"Good."Everything was becoming clearer.He could see everyone was gathered around him.

"For a time there, it didn't look good."Storm said from behind everyone.

"Well…actually, I forgot…I'm suppose to run five miles today."That got a chuckle out of everyone.A wise and trusted voice spoke from behind everyone.

"Yes, you have earned your preliminary 'wings.' "Slash gave off a big smile.

Please write a review for this.I'd like to make this series an ongoing story, and I really need input on where to take this story.


	6. Rescue

POINT OF INFORMATION: Just so you know, in this story, even though Wolverine has his admontium skeleton, I've left it that the people in the Weapon X program didn't put admontium in his neck.Jeez, it's not like Wolverine's going to die or anything COME ON! He's WOLVERINE for pete sake!Oh, and for you Cyclops fans out there, I have nothing against Cyclops.I really like his powers, but he's a jerk.So don't be upset if I do some crazy things with him.

# Ch. 6 – Rescue

The team sat around in the War Room, as Slash and Beast entered.The team was huddled around the table.They all rose (except Xavier) when Slash entered.They returned to their seats, as Slash and Beast each sat down.For some reason, Xavier had a blank expression on his face.Something was definitely on his mind.

"I would like to clear our friend Slash from the infirmary.I am pleased to report that there was no major injury sustained.And Wolverine's neck is also back in one piece."

"Did a good job there bub.I'm still feeling that snapping.Actually, I needed a back breaking too.Felt pretty good."

"I'm just glad that you all have accepted me after…well…you know, shooting people and all that.I hope to make it up to you by your making me a member of the team."At this Xavier spoke up.

"We have a new problem, and this one involves some old friends.Morph, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Psylocke have all been ambushed and are being held at a secret FOH camp somewhere in the west.They are all badly hurt.I'll get more definitive information once I use Cerebro.We need to get them out of there.Suggestions?"

Cyclops piped up first."A quiet operation would be best.Sneak in, grab 'em and get back here."

Slash spoke up here."I'm an expert at covert ops, and rescue and recovery."A few of the members squirmed in their seats."What we always did was make several small groups and each group got a different assignment.Like insertion, mission objectives, extraction, etc.That way, each person no matter who they were got their say in how we would proceed.Also, may I suggest only taking in part of the team, and not everyone.The less people that actually go inside.In the SEALs, only one squad would enter, why the other setup a perimeter around to ensure the safety of the team inside."Cyke looked a bit agitated.He had always been the one planning, and it was his skills that were always called upon."I know Cyke is your best planner.How about he takes the most dangerous part, the mission objective inside him, with Rogue, Beast and Wolverine.Xavier can take insertion and approach with Jean.Gambit can work with Storm on different possible methods of extraction or ways to get out in case something goes wrong.I can walk through and provide support to all the groups with the necessary supplies or maps.I know how to tap into government satellites.Oh, and Cyke, I'm in on the inside job.I've rescued to many American hostages not to be there."

"Good.Let's do that.We'll meet back here in an hour."Xavier said.The team got up, but before they left, Cyke stopped Slash.

"This is MY team.You may have been your company's commanding officer, but here, we do things My way, you got that?"

"Yes sir."Slash snapped off a smart salute, turned, and walked out to the computer room to tap into the satellites.Xavier knew that Cyclops was jealous.He had never really been ordered around by anyone before.Yeah, Wolverine undermined his authoritei, but no one had actually taken it from him.Xavier came to him.

"Don't worry.He's just doing what comes natural.He was a trained leader in missions like this.Instead of despising him, why not use it as an asset?"Cyke said nothing as Xavier disappeared down the hall.

In one of the meeting rooms, Xavier and Jean labored over the maps that Slash had downloaded from the government satellites.They found the camp that their friends were at was near Sacramento, California.The X-Men would land the Blackbird in a clearing more than a mile away.The insertion team (to be determined by Cyclops and his crew) would walk in, and they would leave the Blackbird on standby.

Gambit and Storm took off at the end of the insertion group's job.The Blackbird would be the primary route of evacuation.Now, the team leader Cyclops' team would take over.If he/she felt they could make it back, to radio in "We are in the green."If the leader felt they could not make it, but it was safe enough to proceed back to the plane, then they were to radio "We are in the yellow."If it appeared that they could not make it back at all, they were to radio "We are in the red" twice.Then the team on the ground would attempt to escape to the alternate-landing zone, where the Blackbird would be waiting.

With these ideas, the mission team decided on who would go it.The primary players were the commander of the ground force, four ground personnel, and the pilot.Despite Cyclops being against the idea, he was to be the pilot of the Blackbird since he was the best pilot they had.They had even decided that the ground team would be Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, and Slash, but they were unsure who would be the leader.They wanted Storm, but she felt she could not lead effectively while being in such close quarters.That left Beast of Slash.Beast declined, saying he was needed more to get one of them out of there.So the leadership fell to Slash.The team headed to their quarters to prepare for the rescue.

Slash changed into his battle uniform and pinned his last Eagle and Trident on his uniform.He walked over to his gun wall.He pulled off the Colt Carbine, now known among the "Wolvestopper," off the wall, and prepared the five clips he had for it.Slash put in 100 rounds in the clips, and placed them all on his belt.He then pulled the MP-5 off the wall and prepared the six clips of 30 rounds a piece.He took Wolvestopper and strapped it across his back, almost exactly like Cable.He shouldered the MP-5 and headed to the Blackbird.He was the last one there.Everyone was completely surprised that he pulled out his old SEAL weapons.Not one of them really handled a gun before because they had always relied on their mutant powers.

"What are you lookin' at?I never go into battle without these babies, especially the Wolvestopper."Wolverine just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up squid."They all boarded the Blackbird and within seconds, the plane was taking off headed out west to rescue their old teammates.

Hope ya'll are enjoying this story.Please get me some kind of feedback.I'd like to just have this be an ongoing saga.


	7. A Man of Honor

Ch. 7 – A Man of Honor

Slash gave out their last minute assignments.

"On the approach, I want Storm in the air giving us cover if we need it.Fog, mist, etc.I'll be on the point, closely followed by Wolverine and Gambit hanging together; Beast, you've got tail end Charlie.Wolverine busts down the fence, we get in.Wolverine, get Morph; Storm, get Shadowcat; Gambit, get Psylocke; Beast get Nightcrawler.I'll find a high spot to give you cover and a diversion.Then, we go out the opposite way we came in.I'll cover the retreat, and we get back to the LZ.I've also arranged so that Rogue will be at the fence line after we break in, so if something goes wrong, we have a reserve right there.Simple plan.Let's do this everyone."Slash had gotten use to giving these sort of pep talks when he was in the SEALS.

Transit across the country had taken a short period of time.They were ready and in position to exit the plane as Cyclops touched down gently.Slash pulled the MP-5 from his shoulder, and chambered a round.As soon as the ramp went down, he was off, checking to see if anyone was there.Of course there wasn't, but it was a force of habit for a Navy SEAL.The rest of the team exited, and they headed off to their objective.After a 10-minute walk, they were outside the compound.It was only five buildings:the Quonset hut that we assumed the four comrades were being held, and four guard towers.The towers would be Slash's responsibility.Slash signaled Storm to give us a fog cover.After it rolled it, Wolverine slashed a hole in the fence, and the four X-Men on the ground entered the compound.Gambit charged up a pair of cards, and blew up two of the towers.Slash rushed over to a third tower, as firing started up with a bang.Slash popped off a two round burst, and wounded a machine gunner of the tower.He then turned his newly won machine gun against the other tower.After a quick chatter of the gun, the tower exploded.Slash flew out of his perch, and ran over to the rest of the team, waiting by the door of the Quonset hut.Slash kicked in the door, and rushed in.Luckily, they had managed to find their four buddies on this side of the hut, completely unguarded.While Slash covered the door, the respective team members destroyed the locks or cages to free their imprisoned comrades.When they all were ready to move out, Slash moved out to cover them as they ran to freedom.Gambit and Psylocke came first, followed by Wolverine and Morph, Beast and Nighcrawler, and Storm and Shadowcat.Then something happened that none of them counted on.

Along side the fence was a machine gun nest that they FOH had just put up days before the mission.The crew had been asleep in the other side of the hut.When the firing broke out, and then stopped, they immediately got to the gun and readied it.Now, as the X-Men left, they began firing.Slash was surprised because it wasn't suppose to be there. He ducked and pulled out Wolvestopper.He began blasting the sandbags with rounds, but he still heard a cry behind him.Storm was hit in the leg, and stumbled and fell.Rogue immediately flew in, and picked up Storm.Shadowcat still lay there.Beast yelled that he would get her.Slash told them to make for the plane, that he would get her.He was hit in the arm, but it wasn't serious.Slash put in a fresh clip, and began using those mutant powers of his.He then plugged off multiple rounds, and blew up the gun.He shouldered Wolvestopper and pulled out his MP-5 again.He took Shadowcat across his shoulders, and ran.A group of FOH soldiers came out and shot at him with M-16's.Slash them fired off his remaining bullets in the MP-5's clip to give him cover.He took off and radioed Cyclops that the condition was Yellow.He wasn't sure if the FOH would follow him into the night or not.Shadowcat was falling from his shoulders.He strapped up the MP-5, and carried Shadowcat in his arms.He landed outside the plane, and boarded it.Cyclops took off, and the Blackbird was headed home to New York.Success.

Despite the fact that they took casualties, and he himself was wounded, Slash had a huge grin on his face from their success.Beast tended to Storm and Slash, in addition to reviving their captured friends.After they were all squared away, Gambit disappeared with Beast.Slash was almost asleep when they returned carrying pieces of cardboard.Gambit's had a star on the bottom.

"Fer meriotorious conduct above an' beyon' de call of dutee, Gambit present to you Slash on behaf of de X-Men, de Silve Star."Gambit pushed the tape hard, so it would stay below Slash's Eagle and Trident.Then Beast pulled out a purple award.

"I believe that in your military there is an award that is given if you are wounded in combat.On behalf of a greatful X-Men team, we award you and Storm, the Purple Heart."Beast then put it on Slash's uniform next to Gambit's Silver Star.Wolverine walked over.

"Well well.Lookie here.Mr. Squid has saved the day.You're a hero.What are you gonna do now?"After a few seconds, Slash smiled with a response.

"I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND!"This got everyone laughing, even the resentful Cyclops, who was upset that Slash was getting all the glory.

That night, they returned, and got all the wounded and injured to the infirmary.Slash would be the fastest to recover, but still made quips with Beast.

"Man, I think I should just move in here, as many times as I've been in here. Ha."Across the room, Shadowcat came to.Beast quickly tended to her.

"Where am I?"

"Katharine, you are here at the X-Mansion.You are safe, and among friends."Her eyes scanned around the room.

"There was someone else, a new X-Man.He…saved me, I do remember that, but his face was unfamiliar to me.Where is he Beast?"

"Right over there."He pointed at Slash."His name is Matt, but we all call him Slash."

"Slash, thank you for getting me out of there."

"All in a days work Miss…"  
"Pryde.Katharine Pryde."

"All in a days work Miss Pryde."Beast left her side, and headed for the door.

"Well, it's time you all get some rest."Beast shut off the light, and the door closed behind him.

Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

# Ch. 8 – Old Habits Die Hard

Shadowcat awoke the next day.Her head still spun from a combination of the experience of her rescue, and the drugs the FOH had given her. She tried to get up, but Beast quickly stopped her.

"You need your rest Kitty, and you won't get that from trying to get up.You will be fine…in time."AS he left her side, Wolverine entered to check up on Morph.Seeing that Morph was sleeping like a baby, he went over to check on Shadowcat.

"Hey girl, how are ya?"

"Ugh.The room still spins at times.I've been worse."

"I'm glad we got you out of there."

"Yeah, we all appreciate it.Actually, Kurt and I were reminiscing about this place when they FOH got us.They just stunned us, and took us there, wherever there was.I'm glad we're out of there."Wolverine was smiling.

"You still look good.What exactly you been doing since Excalibur broke up?"

"Well, Peter and I broke up.There wasn't any future in that.I was working as a computer analyst out in Tennessee.Kurt was just in from Germany.I don't know how they got us."She sits back and smiles."Who was that camouflaged mutant that I've never seen or met before?"

"You mean the squid?Yeah, his name's Matt Kerns.We call him Slash.He's an ex-Navy SEAL.Good with guns and covert ops.A man after my own heart."Wolverine knew that smile. "No Kate, don't you even dare go after him right now.He lost his wife to those mutant hatin' treehuggers.He's still trying to recover from that loss."He paused."He was out on deployment defending the freedom of those FOH bastards, when on the day he came home, his wife was lynched, and his home burned.He kept himself under control and we fetched him.If I were in his place, well, there would have been a massacre."Shadowcat was stunned silent by Wolverine's tale.A tear slowly beaded up on her face.

"How…tragic."Was her only response.

The next day, Slash was walking beside Xavier out in the gardens of the estate.

"Professor, I know how you condone the use of guns, but I have been trained to use them.They are an integral part of my SEAL training, and I heavily depend on them with my vision.May I on the outskirts of the property build a firing range?As you can see on this last mission, my firepower helped us escape without further injury.That MP-5 has become my right hand in close quarters.I've taken it to fight foreign dictators.I need to keep my firing skills up."Xavier put his hand up.

"I have tendered the idea of you requesting this since you first came.I was firmly against the idea. But, since seeing you and your skills in action, I have come to appreciate their usefulness in battle.I approve this idea, on the condition that you are the only one who knows about this, and the only one that uses it."

"You have my word as a SEAL."They shook on it, and they returned to the mansion.

Slash got his MP-5, and went exploring the property for the perfect location for the firing range.He loaded the gun with practice rounds, so he could take the opportunity to keep his tracking skills on the cutting edge.Off towards the outskirts of the property was a natural, enclosed hill that would make a perfect firing range.He quickly marked the spot and went back towards the house.On the way back, he continued exploring, but had the MP-5 to his shoulder to simulate a combat situation.

Meanwhile, Shadowcat had been released from the infirmary by Beast, and was out following Slash.She was impressed with his combat skills.She then decided to surprise him.She actually thought the gun was unable to fire, because Xavier was completely opposed to guns.She ran a little ahead of him.When he came within 50 yards of her, she shook the bush and stood up.Slash's first instinct, as any SEAL, was to shoot.He assumed that she was "hostile."Even though they were practice rounds, they still are deadly and can hurt.Luckily, Shadowcat "phased" the bullets through her body, so no harm was done.

"Jeez.First rule with SEALs is never EVER surprise them like that. I could have killed you!"He stopped and cocked his head for a second."Wait a minute.You should be dead.I was aiming for your forehead.What did you do?"

"It's my mutant power.I can pass through objects."

"Wow."He looks like he's deep in thought."Aren't you Kitty Pryde?Yeah, we met in the infirmary."

"Yeah, but you can call me Shadowcat Slash.I'd like to thank you again for rescuing us."

"Well just doing what my job was for over ten years with the Navy.I could tell you stories.Oh wait, then I'd have to kill ya because I can't tell you.Maybe later."

"Well I too have stories.And you've never heard of them, because the X-Men are more secretive than your Navy SEALS.Only difference is that I don't have to kill you."They both laughed.Slash secured his weapon and made it safe.

"Would you like to walk with me?Maybe give me the nickel and dime tour of the grounds?"

"It's been so long.I don't know if I remember."

"That's OK.I just need someone beside me.My wife and I use to take long walks in our local botanical gardens."

"I'm sorry about your wife."

"Why be?It was something I could not control.But the guy who tipped them better be sorry.I know how to kill a man over 200 ways.Even if he or she is a mutant, I will personally administer each way until he or she dies."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Was that harsh what they did to my wife?She wasn't a mutant.Did she deserve to die that way?"Shadowcat didn't have an answer.They continued down to Breakstone Lake, and walked along the shore.Suddenly, Xavier entered his mind.

'There is an intruder in your area.Localize and find it.'Slash nodded, and readied his weapon; he replaced the practice rounds for a clip of the real deal.Shadowcat began to look around.

"Look!"She spotted him first, flying over the lake.Man, Slash thought, I can't believe I missed that.It was a man, flying over the lake.His long flowing red cape fluttered in the breeze.

"Magneto."Shadowcat said, half in awe, and half in concern.

"Who…you know this guy?"  
"Yes, you fool.Every member of the X-Men knows who I am.Apparently, you have not been told about me."Slash shouldered his weapon.

"Stand down or prepared to be shot."Shadowcat grabbed his arm, but he shoved her off.

"Ha.You think mere bullets scare me?Go ahead Slash.Do your best."

Slash popped off a two round burst.The bullets hit Magneto's shield and bounced right back at Slash.Shadowcat attempted to jump into Slash so he could phase with her, but she was to late.The bullets hit Slash square in the chest.He cried out in pain.Shadowcat tried to stop the bleeding.

"Now you have learned fool never to mess with the great Magneto.Now go show your foolishness to your dear professor."He left the way he came, over Breakstone Lake.

"HELP!PROFESSOR!SLASH HAS BEEN HURT!"She cried to try and get attention.Beast arrived with a hover gurney.

"Hey Beast.AAARGH!Learned something today."

"And what might that be?"

"Never mess with mutant till you know their power."

Keep reading, and please leave a review.THANKS! 


	9. Recovery...Yet Again/Bonding

Ch. 9– Recovery…yet Again and Bonding

"This makes how many times now?" asked Beast.Slash was gasping for air.The bullets entered through the upper chest, in the right lung.Air was passing through the hole every time Slash breathed.

"I…don't…know…Guess…I'm…a…hard…learner…"  
"In this case, why not learn which mutants are our friends, and which are our allies."

"That…may…not…be…a…bad…idea…considering…I'll…have…plenty…of…time…while…I'm…in… here…"

"No problem.I shall bring you a portable computer."

"Thank…you…Beast…"

"Anytime my friend.Now, doctor's orders say that you can't talk anymore.Write on this pad or on the word processing program on your computer; when I get it to you."Beast walked off and got a portable computer.He carefully set it up and hooked it up into the school's network.Now, Slash could tap into the World Wide Web, and the X-Men computer banks.Slash went to work, slowly searching through the databanks of all the X-Men and finding the enemies.He also checked out the autopsy photos of his wife, accessing it because Virginia's law states that autopsy photos are public domain.A tear came down his face.Shadowcat walked in.When she saw him crying, she immediately came over and comforted him.

"What's wrong?"He pointed to the caption.It said 'Body of Erin Kerns.'She knew immediately what was wrong.But Slash went to typing.'I'm glad to know your enemies now.Your enemies are my enemies.'"Yes they are. But you've learned your lesson now.No more shooting at Magneto anymore, right?"Slash nodded his head."Oh well.Maybe after you get better, we can train in the Danger Room."Slash immediately shook his head.'Not with Wolverine.'"May I ask why?"Slash pulled up his shirt, and showed the scars of the slash marks left by Wolverine from the _last_ time he was in the infirmary.Shadowcat giggled."I'm sorry.I've learned never to fight Wolvie in the Danger Room.What did you do to deserve that?"'I shot him up when they tried to rescue me.'"And you made him mad.Never make Wolvie mad."Slash smiled.

"Yeah…I…know…that…now…"

"Get some rest.You need it."Slash grabbed her before she left.'Get my wife's picture, please?'"Ok.I'll be back soon."She left, and Slash readied himself for bed.He waited until Shadowcat returned to get under the covers.Then he took the picture from her, and stroked it.It must be something he does now before he goes to bed.Shadowcat walked out, and something made her stop.

"Goodnight…Miss…Pryde…Thank…you…"

"Goodnight Slash."

The healing process took a few weeks.Over that time, Gambit, Rogue, and Shadowcat all visited him often.Wolverine came around a few times, but Slash formed a special friendship with those three.Cyclops rarely visited him.He seemed to spite Slash just because the team seemed to be more willing to follow Slash than himself.Also over that time, Slash had been working on a flight simulator program on the X-Men computers as to learn how to fly the Blackbird.As soon as he got out, Slash made it a priority to be certified to fly the Blackbird.He had talked to Xavier about the idea, and he was happy to grant the request.Slash was feeling more and more at home.

After Beast cleared him yet again from the infirmary (and Beast also told him that he didn't want to see Slash again for a long while), Slash headed out to the lake for a relaxation period before Cyclops was going to teach him how to fly Blackbird Blue.He decided to take one of the powerboats down there out for a few times around the lake.Just as he was getting ready to start up the boat, down come Shadowcat, Gambit and Rogue.He waved to them, smiled and waited for them to come down. 

"Wanna join me for a boat ride?"

"Dat sounds nahce.Up for a cruise chere?"

"Anytahm Remy."

"You know I am Slash."All three climbed aboard.Slash fired up the motor, slowly backed out, and then threw the throttle all the way forward.It was a beautiful day to go boating.

"Man, I use to pratice using these huge hard bottomed Zodiacs to land.I actually miss seeing a fifty cal machine gun mounted up front.And the suicide steering wheel."Gambit and Rogue were sprawled across the front seats, while Shadowcat sat next to Slash, who was in the pilot's seat.They made a few laps around the lake.When they were out in the middle of the lake, the boat suddenly sputtered and stopped.

"What's wrong Slash?"blurted Rogue.

"Hmm.Some captain I am."

"What is it mon ami?"

"We're out of gas.Looks like we'll have to swim."

"No need sugah.I'll take Gambit here, get another boat, and tow y'all back in.Is that ok?"

"Sounds like a plan.We'll be here!"They all got a good laugh out of that.Rogue and Gambit took off and headed for the dock, leaving Slash and Shadowcat alone.She looked around, like she was fumbling for something in her mind.

"Are you ok?"

"Well…no."

"Would you like to talk about it Kate?"

Silence."Yeah, I think I will."She paused and continued.She turned to him, sat him down, and took his hands."Well, to put it bluntly, I really like you."Slash's face held a look of surprise."Ever since I saw you in the infirmary, you look so much like my first love Colossus.He was a mutant of incredible strength, much like you.I'm impressed by you, especially when you rescued me, and tried to protect me from Magneto…" Her voice seemed to fade out.Slash's expression went from surprise to one of compassion.

"You see this?"He held up his left hand."I was married Kate.Members of the FOH killed my first wife, and I'm still grieving over her loss." Shadowcat looked at her feet, and took her hands out of his.He gently put his hand to her chin, and brought her face back up to his."I just need some time Kate.But I do find you very attractive.But you just don't forget a woman after you've been married to her for over ten years and drop her right away after she's murdered.Please Kate, just give me some time."He paused."I do find you attractive.Maybe in the future…"

"Maybe…" responded Shadowcat.Slash moved over next to her, and gave her a hug.

"But I value your friendship more than anything.If nothing else, we can be friends."He would have talked to her more, but the roar of a boat motor was heard.Rogue and Gambit had returned with the boat and a towline.Slash stood up, but Shadowcat stayed seated, going over in her mind their conversation.

It took them 30 minutes to tow the boat back to the dock.Slash quickly secured it, and pumped it full of gas, so the next pilot wouldn't have the same trouble they did.Rogue and Gambit walked back to the house.Shadowcat wasn't to far behind them.She didn't want to wait for Slash.She didn't want him to see her cry.Cyclops appeared at the top of the hill.

"Didn't you want to learn how to fly the Blackbird?"Slash nodded.Because of the boat running out of fuel, they were late getting back.He really wanted to go talk to Kate, but he didn't want to further upset Cyclops.So he headed off to the hangar.

What a magnificent bird, thought Slash.If only we had one of these with the teams, we would have rocked on many of our missions.Cyke had started him off on the Blackbird with the smaller wingspan, the Blackbird Blue.It was so easy to fly.Slash had a buddy that flew Tomcats, and he said the "Tom" was the easiest bird to fly.Well, I think the Blackbird could challenge that.She responded to every maneuver smooth and crisp.This was much like the simulator, except for the fact that you were moving like the picture on the screen.Cyke saw how easy it was for him.So Cyke decided to cut the power.Suddenly, the Blackbird Blue became a huge glider.It became sluggish and unresponsive.The plane's nose dove near straight down.Slash attempted to correct.They fell over 20,000 feet in an uncontrolled freefall.Just as it appeared as if they lost all control, Cyke refired the engines, and pulled the stick up.They had scant hundreds of feet before total destruction of Blackbird Blue.

"What the hell was that?"

"Emergency practice.In case you have problems, you need to respond immediately and level off the plane and have her fall gently.You actually did fine, it was just that I pushed the stick forward so you couldn't level us off."Cyke smirked."Turn for home."Slash took Blackbird Blue home.The landing was uneventful.

More input the merrier, so please be kind and review.I'd really appreciate some more input on where this story will go.


	10. Disaster

Ch. 10 – Disaster

As Slash eased the Blackbird Blue to its hangar bay spot, alarm klaxons rang on the hangar bay.Cyclops quickly motioned to Slash as they got off the plane.

"This way!I know a faster route."They hopped on the monorail that carries personnel in a matter of seconds from the hangar to the main house.They hopped off, and took the personnel elevator to the War Room.They ran in, and took their seats.

"I'm glad everyone is here.Sinister is on the prowl again.He's raided multiple hideouts of some of our allies.Banshee is gone.X-Factor informed us that Multiple Man and Strong Guy have been abducted.Shaman is missing from Alpha Force.And we feel that we may be his next mutants he wants.Cyclops, is Slash ready to handle the Blackbird by himself?"He nodded.

"Yeah I think so.He's got everything down."  
"Good.He will remain here with Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue and Shadowcat.You will take Beast, Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean, Morph and Psylocke to his new hideout.We believe he has moved into Magneto's old fortification at the heart of the Bermuda Triangle.Cyclops, you take Blackbird Gold, and Slash will handle the Blackbird Blue.We're to get in, defeat Sinister, and get our mutant friends out of there.Slash's Blue Team will act as reserve.Let's get going."The Gold Team left, and the Blue Team went to chill.

"Hey bub, why did I get put in reserve?I think these" Snikt! "obligate me to go first string."Xavier turned to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission.I feel that Sinister has laid a trap for Cyclops and Jean.You're my best fighter.You may need to rescue Gold Team." Although Wolverine was still scowling, he had to admit Xavier was right.He withdrew his claws and walked away disgusted.

Blackbird Gold took off quickly, and Cyclops headed them for the Bermuda Triangle.The other five members were preparing themselves for the upcoming fight with Sinister.Jean came and comforted her husband, who she saw was troubled.

"What's wrong Scott?I don't even have to probe your mind to see that you are troubled."

"What if this is a trap?Sinister has always been after you and me.Could this be his trap to get our genes?"Jean shrugged.

"I don't know Scott.I don't know."They continued on toward Sinister's base.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Shadowcat was resting comfortably in her quarters when there was a knock on the door.She went over to it, and Slash was waiting patiently outside.She just stared.

"Oh.It's You."She turned to go back to her bed, and let the door close on itself.Slash stuck his hand in the door and forced it back.

"We need to talk."She didn't look at him when he said that.

"No we don't.We have nothing more to say."

"Well I say we do."He grabbed her chin, and turned her so she looked at him."Well, I'm sorry."Tears were flowing from her eyes.He took her in his arms."I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Physically no.Emotionally…yes."She sobbed into his big chest muscle, getting his uniform all wet.

"I'm sorry Kate.But I still need more time to grieve.I'm here for you.Let me make it up to you."He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead."Is that better?"She shook her head."Where does it still hurt?"She pointed to her cheek.He kissed it."Does that make it all better?"Again, she shook her head."Where does it still hurt?"She pointed to her lips."Alright.I can do that."He leaned down to kiss her, when the intercom went off.

"Blue Team members report to the War Room."

"Sorry Kate.Duty calls."He turned to go."I have to make sure this is fine with Erin first."She nodded."Come on.Let's go together."With his hand on her shoulder, they headed down to the War Room.

Cyclops set the Blackbird Gold down on a level spot.The ramp went down, and Gold Team went slowly down the steps.Nightcrawler was left on the plane to act as tactical reserve on site.He could immediately teleport to join the main group in an instant if there was trouble.Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Beast, Morph, and Psylocke headed through a door and cautiously explored the hallways to try and find their captured mutant friends.Suddenly, behind them, one of the steel doors clamped shut.They all turned to examine the door.Beast banged on it a few times.He shook his head.

"It is solid metal of an unknown alloy.I am unsure whether we cannot break back through this door."

"Then we go forward."Answered Cyke."Nightcrawler, we've run into some trouble."

"Ja?Was is it?"

"A solid metal door has closed behind us.Radio Xavier and tell him of this trouble, then join us in here."

"Javolle Herr Cyclops.Please wait fur me to tell them."

Gold Team waited for Nightcrawler to radio the team.BAMF!He appeared out of nowhere.

"They know Herr Cyclops."

"Alright, let's go."They took off running down the halls.Soon they came to a huge room.There was a bunch of scientific equipment running and beeping.Beast approached one, and looked at what was on the screen.

"Incredible.Sinister must be…"

"Tisk, tisk my dear Beast."Said a sinister voice from the dark."It's not nice to play with other people's toys."

"Come out and show yourself Sinister!"cried Cyclops, as the team prepared for battle.

"Mr. Sinister, at your service."He stepped out of the shadows as the rest of his evil cohorts the Nasty Boys of George, Airbag, Vertigo, Ruckus, and Slap."Now, why are you here?"  
"You've been abducting mutants.We're here to get them back."

"You are…partially correct.You are also here to bring a mutant that I want.Ah, I have no time to talk now.George…finish them."

"Yeah.Right-o boss."The Nasty Boys rushed at them.Psylocke aimed straight for Sinister, brandishing her psyionic knives.

"No no pretty lady.No playing with my boss."Slap picked her up, spun her in the air, and threw her right at the X-Men.He knocked over Jean and Morph.Cyclops rushed to her aid, as George encircled them.

"Well well. I got ya."

"Not quite Aussie."Cyclops blasts him.George loosens his grip, and flies back.Nightcrawler teleported himself on Sinister's back.He began to fight Sinister, but Sinister just blasted him with his powers.Airbag rushed Beast.Beast nimbly avoided him.Both Airbag and Slap retreat, pursued by Cyke, Beast and Storm.Unfortunately, they are blasted simultaneously by Vertigo and Ruckus.They all put their hands to their ears.

"AAAAAHHH!The pain!"They slowly crumpled to the floor and were knocked out.Sinister folds his hands, and smirks.

"Hmm.The supposed mighty X-Men.Fallen at my feet.Hmm.Secure them.Drug up that Nightcrawler.We don't want him to ruin my little trap for an X-Men who did not come.I want Slash."

Keep reading.Please leave some input.


	11. Teammates in Trouble

# Ch. 11 – Teammates in Trouble

Xavier had been monitoring the progress of Gold Team.He had been reading the minds of each team member as they were pinned behind the wall.He felt their pain as they were made Sinister's prisoner.He looked around behind him.Oh, that's right remembered Xavier.He ordered them to go to the Danger Room and get to bond as a team there.Xavier was glad that he had kept a good reserve behind here at the X-Mansion.

"Slash.Get your team up here.On the double."

"Yes SIR!" came the enthusiastic reply.It took mere minutes for the five X-Men of Blue Team to arrive.

"We have a problem.Sinister has captured all of Gold Team. It will be up to you five to get them out.And try not to get yourselves captured."Slash spoke up.

"I have some old toys from my Navy days that I think are in my closet.They may be of use here."He pulled out a small object that looked like a grenade.

"I sure hope you're not blowin' up our people with Sinister bub."

"Oh no.I'll explain what this is on the way.We have no time.Let's go get em folks."As they all walked out, Xavier stopped Slash."What is it Professor?"

"I have read Sinister's mind.I feared that Jean and Scott were the ones he wanted out of all of this, but now I see who he truly sought."Slash looked puzzled."He wants you Slash.Be careful in there."He paused and drew a deep breath."Go slash em up."

"Aye sir!"Slash saluted and hurried off to gather his things.

Slash had Blackbird Blue up and gone within minutes.He eased the plane to full throttle and took it low to avoid radar cover.The plane left water flying up from the turbulent Atlantic as Slash kept the plane on the deck.Radar showed a pair of Tomcats from a nearby carrier battlegroup, buthe was moving to fast for the Toms to even pursue him.While he was flying, he handed the controls over to Wolverine.Slash went to the back and broke out five Motorola radios and headsets.He took them out and gave on to all of Blue Team.

"Here.I don't know if Gold Team used theirs, but these radios were our lives in the SEAL teams.And it will help protect you from this baby."He pulled out the grenade again.He retook control of the plane, and put the grenade back in his pocket.

"Now.Would you PLEASE tell me, why we have to use that little firecracker?"demanded Wolverine.

"It's not exactly a firecracker, but I'll tell you why we are going to use it."He proceed to tell them as they approached the base.He opted to use the experimental floatation devices that Beast had installed recently.He anchored the plane and made sure that it was secure. Slash carried his venerable MP-5, had Wolvestopper on his back, and carried three of the grenades.While Slash and Rogue flew in, Gambit, Wolverine, and Shadowcat took the raft in.On the way out, Slash was hoping to get out of there first, fire up the plane and pick everyone up from Blue Team. 

Rogue and Slash quickly secured a "perimeter" next to Blackbird Gold.Gambit, Shadowcat, and Wolverine quickly destroyed the raft.Wolverine was about to take them down the same hallway as Gold Team, but Slash stopped him.

"There's a sensor down there.I can see it…barely.Probably how they got caught by Sinister."Wolverine looked around.He didn't see another door.

"So how are we going in squid?"Slash too was busy looking around.He spied something.

"There."He pointed to a ventilation shaft that was big enough for him (he was the biggest member of the team)."Gambit, would you have the honor?"Gambit reached out his hands and charged the grating up.Then he stepped back and charged a card and flung it at the charged grating.They both exploded.Slash walked over, and crawled in.It was plenty big enough for him.He crawled back out.

"Wolverine, lead us to the others."

"Hmph.Figured it was gonna be me going first." Wolverine crawled in, followed by Slash, Shadowcat and Rogue.Gambit had the rear guard.After crawling for what seemed like hours, Wolverine ended up next to a grating.

"The smell is strongest here.Looks like we'll be on some kind of balcony."

"Good.Carefully remove the grating.Try to keep it quiet.We have the element of surprise on our side."

"Yes mommy."Wolverine drew one of his claws and slowly (but quietly) cut open the grating.After it was safe, he stuck his head out."No bad guys, I'm goin' out."He climbed out, and kept himself tight to the floor.Everyone else followed him.Slash risked a peek over the railing.There he saw Sinister looking at a monitor; he had a huge scowl on his face.

"The outer alarm has not been tripped.Yet I sense that they are here.Maybe I am wrong."He saw all the X-Men strapped in along the wall below them.He immediately ducked down, and crawled over to Shadowcat.

"Can you phase for a long time? I mean, as you walk?"She nodded her head."Good.First, go disable the alarm system for the prison block.Then, go find Shaman, Strong Guy, Multiple Man, and Banshee.Take them out to Blackbird Gold, and tell them to wait here.We don't move until you return."She was gone through the floor.

After about thirty minutes, she reappeared through the floor.

"Mission accomplished.They are all waiting for us there."

"Good.Now onto your second part.Go down, phase into each X-Man, and tell them what this little 'firecracker' is going to do.I want them to be warned."Again, she was off carrying out Slash's orders.She returned again about ten minutes later.

"Done sir."

"Good, cause its time to go boom."Slash pulled one of the grenades off his belt."Rogue, remember, it'll be your job to free em.I'll provide a quick covering fire, and bug out.Wolverine, you've got rearguard.You two," motioning to Gambit and Shadowcat, "help anyone who cannot make it.I'll have the plane ready and I'll perform a hot pick up.Any questions?"There were none.He pulled the pin."Alright little buddy.Do your stuff."He stood up and chucked the grenade straight at Sinister.He didn't have much time to react.

"What the…" and it exploded.

What's gonna happen next?Stick around and find out!Also, any and all input is appreciated!


	12. Escape

# Ch. 12 – Escape

Well, it wasn't really an "explosion."Slash had thrown what the SEALS call a "Flash-Bang" grenade.It doesn't explode.It's more a non-life-threatening weapon.It fires out five blinding pulses of light, accompanied by a loud noise, more ear splitting than Banshee and Ruckus together.

The grenade had its desired effect.While Rogue freed everyone, Slash flew over to Sinister, who was cursing.He had temporarily blinded him, but still had some hearing left.Vertigo and Ruckus, who were in that room with Sinister, were down for the count.Slash leaned over Sinister.

"So it's me you want, eh?Well little man, it seems you've found me.Now what are you going to do to me?"  
"I wanted your genes.You mutant powers are quite valuable to me.But I hold a deeper secret Lieutenant Matthew Kerns, USN, Special Warfare concerning your wife."Slash began to fill with rage.He brought the gun to below Sinister's nose.

"Talk or die."

"I don't die, but I will talk.Your wife, ah, it was such a pity.I was there when the FOH set your home on fire.Actually, I caused it."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it was me who tipped the FOH off that you are a mutant…what, no kisses?"Slash got upset and pulled the trigger.A three round burst blew up half of Sinister's head.But Sinister just laughed as if nothing happened."You fool!You can't destroy me!You never will!HA HA! HA HA!"

"I'll find a way, and I will personally kill you with my bare hands."

"Slash, we gotta jet!"yelled Wolverine.Slash grabbed Sinister's collar.

"I'll finish you later.This isn't over.Oh no.This had only just begun."He grabbed his MP-5 and flew out the corridor.He passed the rest of the team, and made it outside before everyone else.Then he toggled his Motorola radio, and told everyone:

"Rogue, join me on Blackbird Blue.Everyone else, hop on with Cyke's crew.I gotta bad feeling Sinister may have some anti-aircraft batteries on this hunk a rock.We'll take them out and meet up with you later."Rogue acknowledged and met him at the plane.Slash fired up the plane, and headed back to the base.They were just reaching the Blackbird Gold and getting everyone aboard.

Just as Slash feared, Airbag and Slap (who were not affected in the room when the Flash-Bang grenade went off were busy manning a pair of laser gun turrets.Slash didn't know the weapon systems of the Blackbirds yet.

"Rogue, what kind of weapon systems we got on this thing?"

"Leave it to me sugah.You worry 'bout flyin."She pushed a button at the co-pilots position, and a weapon control system came up.On the bottom of the aircraft, a pair of Shi'ar laser machine guns popped out.Airbag aimed for the Blackbird that was taking off, and scored a hit.

"I thought you were gonna take some heat off us?"Came an irritated Cyclops over the radio.

"Hold yer horses Cyke!"Rogue targeted the gun turret Airbag was in.She fired a quick burst.The gun barrel was bent and crooked.Airbag was hurrying out of the turret when Rogue fired off another burst.He rolled down over the side and into the water as it exploded."Over there!"pointed Rogue as Slap aimed and shot at them.Slash skillfully avoided the shot, and Rogue fired off a third burst.By now, the Blackbird Gold had swung clear of the battle, and was headed back to the X-Mansion.Rogue turned the guns around as Slash got them out of there.Slap scored a hit on the plane's tail.Rogue fired off a wild spread to cover them.Slash quickly changed from hover to conventional flight and sped to join with the Blackbird Gold.

Sinister had regenerated by that point.Slash's 9mm bullets had no permanent effect on him.He was only upset at not being able to get Slash's DNA.Slap came down.

"They got away Sinister.Airbag and I did all we could.They just had a real sharpshooter flying one of those birds."Sinister slammed his fist.

"Curses!His DNA would have made the final piece of the puzzle.If only the X-Men hadn't gotten to him first.Well, we shall have to work with the DNA we have."Sinister went back to work on the computer."Soon, Nucleus shall rule the world, and not even the mighty X-Men will be able to stop him. HA HA HA!"

Slash sat silently as he flew the plane.Rogue went to the back for a moment.A single tear came down his face.He stared blankly out at the sky ahead of them.Suddenly, he turned the plane around.

"Woah sugah.Whaddya think yer doin?"Cyclops also scorned him on the radio.

"Slash, get back in formation.Slash?Slash!I order you to change your course."He turned to his wife sitting next to him."What could have gotten into him?"

"He learned the truth."Responded Jean as she read his mind.

"About what?"

"His wife."Meanwhile, back on Blackbird Blue, Rogue was trying to coax Slash into turning back around.

"You can't kill Sinister with what we got on bord.There just ain't no way.He's probly already made himself like his old self right now.You aren't gonna get any more damage now than you could have earlier."She walked over to him."Now sugah, I know you are angry and mad, but you need to turn this plane around, and return to base.Please don't make me use my powers."At this she pulled off a glove, and waited for his response.He shed another tear, and then turned the plane back around."Now that's mah Slash."She put the glove back on, and returned to the co-pilots' seat."You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really.I don't know what I feel right now; anger, relief, vengeance, hatred, peace.I'm so mixed up over that news."He paused."It's traumatizing."

"I know sugah.I know."

Hit me up with more feedback, ya hear?


	13. Capture

Ch. 13 – Capture

Xavier had notified X-Factor and Alpha Flight that the X-Men had rescued their personnel.They arrived shortly before the two Blackbirds arrived.Xavier was waiting patiently for them, when he spotted them on the horizon.Blackbird Gold landed first because it was carrying the rescued mutants.The teams were ecstatic to have their captured mutants returned to them.Xavier was glad to have the X-Men back.

"Well done X-Men.And I'm glad to see you've returned too."Then Blackbird Blue landed, and Slash and Rogue joined in the celebration.Only that Slash didn't want to join in.Xavier was going to talk to Slash, but Rogue stopped him.

"Professor, he needs some time to hisself.He got hit with some hard information on this mission.Concerning the truth about his wife…" Rogue's voice began to choke.Xavier understood.As they were rejoining the party, Cyclops met them.

"Did you see where Slash went?I want to talk to him about his erratic flying."

"No Scott.He needs some time to himself."Shadowcat had been nearby and heard the entire conversation.She phased through the walls so no one could see her leave.Meanwhile, Xavier and the X-Men watched as X-Factor and Alpha Flight headed out to return to their bases.Xavier had some news to announce."Seeing the performance today has caused me to make a decision.I will keep the two-team arrangement, Blue and Gold.Only one thing will change:I am renaming Blue Team.They will now be called X-Men Recon, in honor of Slash's former occupation.Only personnel change is that Psylocke will move over to X-Men Recon with Gambit, Slash, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Wolverine.Let's get some rest.We have training tomorrow."They all headed to their quarters to relax after a stressful mission.

Shadowcat had finally gotten to Slash's room.She tried the door several times.He didn't even answer the door.She then decided to phase through it.She found it locked as she entered the room.She saw him lying on his bed, facing down.

"Slash?Are you ok?"He turned to see her.His face was wet from weeping.

"How'd you get in here?Oh wait, forgot. Nothing can keep you out of anywhere."He paused, and wiped away another tear."Yeah, I'm alright.Just got the worst news of my life, next to when my wife was murdered."Shadowcat came and sat on his bed."Sinister had my wife murdered.It was him who tipped off the FOH.Bad thing is that Sinister is invulnerable.I will make it my undying quest until I die to kill that evil man and make him pay for what he did to my wife."Slash sat up, and Shadowcat comforted him.He pulled off away from her, and looked her straight in the eyes."I have come to terms with my feelings for you."He paused."Kate, I find you very attractive.But being married before has taught me not to just look at the outside.You have a character very similar to my wife.Please, I don't want you to think that you are a replacement for her.I love you very much…" Slash leaned over to her, and placed a kiss on her lips.She was at first surprised, but then placed her arms around him.They fell over on the bed and embraced for a few more minutes.Then Slash pulled away."I now have closure for Erin.I think she'd be happy with this that she would want me to get on with my life.I love you Kate Pryde."He looked deep into her eyes."I'm sorry to ask you this, but I need my rest.It's been a draining day.Good night my love."He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.Shadowcat got up, and walked back out to the door.She felt as giddy as a schoolgirl.Nothing with Colossus or Peter Wisdom could even compare with her feelings for Slash.

In the morning, however, Shadowcat found a note on her door.

'Dearest Kathryn,

I have come to a very difficult decision.After you left, I spent the entire night tossing and turning.I have come to the conclusion that although I love you with all that I am, I have to find a way to avenge my wife's death.Therefore I have decided to leave the X-Men to find a way to kill Sinister.But, my love, I will return for you.Every mile that I put painfully between the mansion and wherever I am heading is one more joyful mile gone when I return.I hope you understand I must find closure with Erin before I can proceed with you.I'm as hurt over my decision as I know you will be.I think of you everyday I am gone.I will return before you know it.Yours truly, Lt. Matthew Kerns "Slash"' Shadowcat was devastated.

Slash had packed none of his SEAL weapons.He first raided his old SEAL headquarters and "borrowed" a M-249, the SEAL'S light machine gun, and a 9mm Beretta to fly the friendly skies with.He also revisited the site of his home.By now, it had been rebuilt.He also looked up his wife's grave.Although he was a mutant, he and Erin were still eligible for a burial plot at a National Cemetary.He left instructions with the military that he wanted to be buried at Gettysburg National Cemetery, so he decided to look for her there.Slash, after a painstaking search, found her tombstone that would someday be his plot too.He didn't know the words to say to her.He just knelt there for a long time.Slash also didn't notice the giant robots that had landed behind him.

"Lieutenant Matthew Kerns, mutant deserter.Subject must be apprehended.Surrender or prepare to be termintated."Slash was surprised when he turned around and saw three Sentinels behind him.

"Hmm.Three to one odds.I've been up against worse."He turned to the Sentinel that spoke to him."I choose to take down as many of you before I am terminated."With that, he chambered a round in the M-249 and sprayed lead at all of them.A lucky shot managed to take out the right Sentinel. Slash flew for cover behind the brick wall of the cemetery.The Sentinels shot at him the entire way.He found a good firing spot and began firing burst of fire.Suddenly the gun jammed."Dammit!Guess I'll have to take 'em out the old fashioned way."He flew up, and twisted the head of the center Sentinel and flung it towards Little Round Top.The head landed on the crest of the summit, surprising many tourists.The last Sentinel then zapped Slash with a stun ray.Slash fell to the ground, and was knocked unconscious.

When he came to, he realized he was in some sort of prison camp.There were armed guards around him.There also was a man in sunglasses bearing a whip and a knife.Slash realized his clothes were torn up.He also realized that he was bleeding all over.The man spoke.

"Filthy mutant deserter.My name is Henry Gyrick.You are one of the X-Men.You will tell me the names of every one of your friends or you will be killed.And I know we can kill you."Although dazed, Slash managed to respond.

"Matt Kerns, Lieutenant, United States Navy, Serial Number Two-Four-Two-Nine-Three-Juliette-Golf-Alpha-Papa-Oscar-Seven-Five."He managed to spit out his serial number, just as his Navy training dictated.Gyrick got mad.He whipped Slash multiple times in the chest, and cut up his belly area.

"Now talk."Slash spoke up again.

"Matt Kerns, Lieutenant, United States Navy, Serial Number Two-Four-Two-Nine-Three-Juliette-Golf-Alpha-Papa-Oscar-Seven-Five."It was harder then when he was taught not to reveal secrets to the Iraqis.The Iraqis were pretty brutal, but this guy was even worse.Gyrick got even more upset, and took the knife and cut up Slash's arms and legs so the blood was flowing from him like water.

"Hopefully you will talk before you die."Defiant to the end, Slash managed to spit out words once more.

"Matt Kerns, Lieutenant, United States Navy, Serial Number Two-Four-Two-Nine-Three-Juliette-Golf-Alpha-Papa-Oscar-Seven-Five."Then he passed out.


	14. You've Got a Friend

Ch. 14 – You've got a Friend

"We have to find him!He could be in danger!"said Shadowcat after she showed them the note Slash left on her door.They all looked at each other.Cyclops piped up.

"He left on his own accord.He can handle himself!"He got up and walked out.Personally, he was glad to be rid of Slash.Jean followed him out to talk to him.Xavier waited and then spoke.

"Normally I would say we do not need to be concerned about a mutant leaving the X-Men.However, in this case, I do sense Slash in extreme physical pain, more so than when Wolverine cut him up.I believe it would be in our best interest to go rescue him.If you all wish, I can find him, and get him out of there.He needs our help X-Men."The normally quiet Psylocke spoke up as well.

"I haven't gotten to know him quite as well as I should have.Despite the fact that I was heavily drugged the night of our rescue from the FOH, I still remember him willing to give his life for me.I've never seen that in another mutant, or another human for that matter.I'm willing to go get him, even if I die in the process.I owe him that, because he would have done the same for us."Silence came over the group.Gambit jumped to his feet.

"De X-Men Recon volunteer to go get Slash out of de clutches of whoever try to hold him.Slash always willin to give his life for us, so Gambit willin to go give his life for Slash.Whoz wid me?"Wolverine stood up.

"I'm with ya Cajun."Rogue and Shadowcat joined him.Psylocke and Beast also stood up.

"I am assuming that since he is in extreme pain, he's going to need a physician."Everyone else stood up.Xavier then picked out the rescue team.

"Beast, you're leader on this one.Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Wolverine are with him.Gambit, you're flying this mission.Get to the plane, and I'll send the coordinates to the computer.Let's get going."X-Men Recon headed out, while Beast got his medical gear."Beast."Called Xavier.He turned."Get plenty of blood for this one.Slash is running on about half his blood level.He's been tortured extensively.Get him back here as soon as possible.

Slash couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed since he had been captured.Most of the bleeding had clotted over, but he could still feel it flowing down into the drain on the floor.He slowly moved his hand over to where Gyrick had torn apart his abdomen.He could feel his internal organs hanging out.Man, he thought.I've been in some tight spots, but this one takes the cake.Slash was really beginning to think he was going to die. He was glad, because he believed he would see Erin again.Just as he was about to black out, he heard a claw tearing a huge hole in the wall.Then, the torn section was pushed out of the way, revealing Beast, and Wolverine.

"Oh…hey.Good…to…see…you…guys…" Shadowcat was crying at the site of him.Slash blacked out.

"Shadowcat, help me stop the bleeding.Psylocke, watch the door.If anyone comes, take them out.Gambit and Wolverine help her.Rogue, help me get him back to the plane.We've got to get him back to the X-Mansion or else he will die."

"Beast hurry, you better hurry up.We got company."Gambit charged up a spread of cards, as Beast and Rogue gently transferred Slash over to the hover gurney.Shadowcat had Slash's hand, and promptly told Beast that she wasn't leaving Slash's side.She squeezed Slash's hand.No response.

"Hurry Beast!"cried Shadowcat.She didn't want to lose him now.They moved him onto the airplane and got him hooked up into the plane's life support system.

"Carefully…carefully.All right.Now we begin the transfusion.Come on Slash…come on…"Beast was worried, but he got up to the front of the plane and began pre-flight sequence."Gambit, Wolverine, Psylocke!Let's MOVE!"They didn't have to be told twice.With security men of the Sentinel program hot on their trail, the three X-Men scurried up the ramp.Wolverine fell, but quickly got back up and continued.

"Ungh.Just got shot by one of them.I'm fine." Wolverine was fine.If only they could say that about Slash.Gambit hurriedly threw the plane up, and on its way to the X-Mansion.

"Beast, how is he?"Xavier's face appeared on the telecommunications screen.

"It is worse than any of us thought.He's going to need extensive surgery.Prepare the surgical ward.It's going to be close.He's lost a ton of blood and there is massive internal trauma." Wolverine secretly regarded Slash as a brother.Now, his brother was fighting for his life.

"Come on dammit.Don't die on me now!"A single tear came down his face.It was the first time that anyone could remember that Wolverine actually cried.Shadowcat's tears were staining the bandages covering Slash's wounds.Everyone was crying except for Beast and Gambit, who were both busy with more important matters.It took all they had not to think, or express their emotions, about their fallen comrade.

Slash came in and out of consciousness.Every time, he saw Shadowcat right at his side.There wasn't an instant she wasn't there.Beast came over every once and a while, he thought.It appeared they were nearing the mansion, so he squeezed Shadowcat's hand.She turned in surprise.He motioned that he had something to say.Everyone was watching what was going on in a stunned silence (even Gambit, because now the plane was on autopilot for landing).They watched as he whispered something in Shadowcat's ear.She smiled and turned to the group.

"He says thank you, and that he owes you his life."Psylocke, normally quiet spoke up.

"No Slash.We owe you our thanks…"

Like it?Hate it?I don't know because y'all aren't reviewing it.I really want some feedback on this story.I'd much appreciate any input you have.And I can take it.


	15. Priorities

# Ch. 15 – Priorities

Slash awoke, but not in the same sense as he would physically.He seemed he was hovering over his own body, watching Beast performing surgery and Shadowcat was helping him.He tried to talk to them, but he could not.He suddenly saw that scene disappear.It now appeared that he was in some kind of tunnel, and a light appeared.He began "walking" toward the tunnel.Someone was coming towards him.As he got closer and closer to it, he saw that the figure was his own wife.

"ERIN!"He cried."It's good to see you again."She approached him, and took his hand.

"Matt…it is not your time yet.You have to go back."She turned away from him.

"WAIT!"He called after her.She stopped and turned to face him."I have a dilemma.I've fallen for another woman, yet I feel so uncomfortable.What do I do?"

"What were our vows?'Til death do us part.'You've been a wonderful husband Matt.You have a woman who needs you, and it's not me anymore…" She turned and kept walking back to the light.Slash pondered her words, and then the scene returned to the surgical ward.Then it all disappeared again.

Slash awoke after the operation was done.

"BEAST!He's awake!"Cried an excited Shadowcat.Beast hurried over to his side.

"How do you feel my friend?"Slash just looked around for a second.

"I feel…I feel…better than I did earlier."

"We had to put you back together.You're in here for at least a month solid.You lost seven pints of blood, had several organs damaged, and that stun ray the Sentinels used still had a lingering effect on you.I'm glad to see you're feeling better.Now, rest."

"Beast, may I at least say one thing to Shadowcat before I rest?"

"Of course!"Slash turned to her, and took her hand.

"I know this may be a bit…unconventional, and I don't have the most vital element, but Kathryn Pride, it would be my honor and priviledge to call you my wife.Will you marry me?"This was the most surprised X-Man in the entire mansion.She stood, and cried, and then responded.

"Yes, I will."Beast was overjoyed and ran out to spread the news.Shadowcat was still in a state of shock.

"Is this OK with Erin?"She asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."He then went into detailed length at what had happened earlier and what he saw."Now, please don't think I'm some looney.I'm not even sure if it was real or not."Suddenly, it was as if the floodgates of the X-Men let loose.Gambit was the first to congratulate him.

"Well Mon ami!Congratulations!You an' Kate make a perfect couple."He turned and saw Rogue glaring at him."Sorry chere.Next perfect couple."He came over to Rogue and stroked her hair.Wolverine was next.He drew a claw.

"You'd better make her happy.If you don't I don't want to find out about it bub."Then he withdrew his claw, and got close to his ear."I mentored her.I can't image anyone better for her."He backed up."I'm proud of you.You're like the brother I never had."He smiled and stepped back.Storm was next.

"I could see this one coming as soon as we rescued Shadowcat from the clutches of the FOH. It was only a matter of time.I feel great joy for you two.Congratulations."Psylocke was next.

"I never really was attracted to you for your looks, but I will never forget what you did for us at that FOH camp.I owe you my freedom.I'm so proud for you two."She leaned down, and gently kissed Slash on the cheek.Shadowcat at first growled, but then hugged Psylocke.Nightcrawler was next.

"Wonderbar!I vant to tank you Slash for freeing us from Herr Sinister and das FOH.You and Kitty vill make a vonderful mann und frau.Gott bless!"Nightcrawler kissed Shadowcat on the cheek.This time Slash was the one who was suppose to be upset, but he just laughed like all the rest.Morph just said thank you and congratulations.Jean and Cyclops both came up.

"We know this has been a tough time since you came.We are very proud of you both."Jean squeezed Slash's hand, and turned and hugged Shadowcat.Cyclops looked to be fumbling for words."Now you get to do it again.We're proud of you and what you've done for the team.""Thanks Cyke." Xavier came and took both of their hands.

"It pleases me that you Slash have decided to take Shadowcat to be your wife.You have come through much, and survived much."That got a chuckle out of everyone."Congratulations.Now comes the preparation.Don't worry about a thing.As soon as you're back on your feet, we will have this all done for you."Beast came over last.

"Since the dawn of time, the most cherished of all honors is to wed a man and a woman.It is a joyous gift, one to be cherished and savored.It is a wonderful decision you two have made."

A month later, Lieutenant Matthew Kerns was wearing his formal Naval uniform, complete with sword, at the front of the chapel in the X-Mansion.His best man was Wolverine, and his groomsmen were Gambit and Beast.They were in dress uniforms much like Slash.In fact every man, including Nightcrawler, Morph and Cyclops were in a dress uniform, complete with sword.Slash's first wedding was a military wedding, so they decided to have the second be similar, but be an X-Men wedding.They were drilled in the ways of naval tradition, but they were to put a spin on it.Shadowcat's maid of honor was Rogue, and her bridesmaids were Jean and Psylocke.Slash had contacted a Navy chaplain who knew he was a mutant.He got the chaplain to come up from Virginia to perform the ceremony.

The organ started playing.It was a small ceremony.Cyclops escorted Shadowcat up the aisle to the waiting chaplain and former Navy lieutenant.It had proceeded entirely as planned.

"Do you, Kathryn Pryde, take this man, Matthew Kerns, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?If so, say, I do."

"I do."The chaplain turned to Matt.

"Do you, Matthew Kerns, take this woman, Kathryn Pryde, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?If so, say, I do."

"I…"He paused.He could see the face of his former wife Erin in his mind.She was nodding her head."I do."

"By the power vested in me by the United States Navy, I now declare you husband and wife.You may now kiss the bride."Matt raised her veil, and kissed his new wife.The guests left to proceed outside.As soon as they were outside, Wolverine spoke up.

"X-Men attention!"Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Beast, Morph, and Gambit all snapped to attention."Detail…form lines!"Wolverine took the head of his line, followed by Gambit and Morph.Cyclops lead the other line, followed by Nightcrawler and Beast."Detail…forward March!"They marched down the aisle spaced out about three feet from each other."Detail halt!"They stopped with precision.Xavier muttered, "How fine they look.""Detail…draw arms!"Each X-Man unsheathed his sword."Detail…present arms!"Each X-Men crossed swords with the other across from him, as per naval tradition.Slash and Shadowcat both knew this was their cue to proceed down the "arched" way.As they got to the second man in line, Wolverine cried, "Presenting Lieutentant and Mrs. Matthew Kerns!"Everyone cheered.But Matt regretted to inform Kate of the best man's obligation at a naval wedding.As the happy couple passed Cyke and Wolverine, Wolverine broke his arch with Cyke and smacked Shadowcat in the rear with the flat edge of his sword.

"Ow!"Shadowcat cried."Welcome to the X-Men."Were the words from Wolverine, modified from a traditional Navy wedding."Detail…dismissed!"With that, the celebration began.

Aww,that was precious!Hope you liked it.But stick around.More to come with the Slash and the X-Men.Leave some words of encouragement to this struggling writer.


	16. Adversaries

Ch. 16 – Adversaries

Slash and Shadowcat had been gone a week on their honeymoon to Hawaii, paid for by Xavier.Slash had been assigned once on temporary active duty on the Hawaiian Islands, so he took Shadowcat to all the places.They went to Diamond Head, they flew to Kilauea, but it wasn't all fun and games.Slash also took her to the U.S.S. _Arizona_ Memorial to show her the price of her "freedom" in America.This was what Slash had been fighting for all of his life.Now, he was being persecuted for being "different."

They returned late one night to the Diamond Head Hotel, they received a message from Xavier on the video message:

"Slash, Shadowcat, I trust your honeymoon has been an enjoyable one.However, I have bad news for you.It appears as if Sinister has created a new mutant from the genes of the mutants he abducted.It appears as if the mutant, named Nucleus, may be headed out to Hawaii.I'm sending this as a warning to you, so he will not surprise you if he does show up.You have one more week, so make the most of them."Xavier nodded, and the screen went black.

"Hmm."Said Slash."We may have trouble in paradise."With those words, a ferocious scream broke the window into a million pieces."DOWN!" as Slash threw himself on top of his wife.Slash looked up as a huge mutant was hovering outside."Who are you ya piece of mutant trash?"

"There are some who call me…Nucleus.I have been engineered to kill you by a man who hates you now…Sinister."Slash flew up to challenge Nucleus.

"Come on punk, gimme your best shot."Suddenly, five Nucleus appeared and began to pound the life out of Slash.Slash took quite a few blows, and many of his ribs snapped.Slash managed, painfully, to duck out of the line of fire to return to Shadowcat.He was grabbing his ribs, and slowly stood up."Let's get back to the Mansion.I need some medical treatment.AAOOWWW!"It hurt to breathe.Nucleus still floated outside, but flew away to Sinister's new hideout.Shadowcat strapped Slash into the small jet they took to get to Hawaii.They were back at the mansion in a matter of hours.

While Slash got his broken ribs tended to by Beast, the rest of the team interrogated Shadowcat as the strength of Nucleus.

"He was incredible.Slash did all he could to challenge him.Nucleus multiplied like Multiple Man, he flew and screamed like Banshee, and he told me of incredible strength much like Strong Guy.I can only think Sinister took the genes of our captured allies, and engineered a super mutant.What are Shaman's powers?"Xavier looked at his computer screen.

"He has mystic healing powers, very similar to Wolverine's healing powers.It appears as if Sinister has created a mutant to stop us.We will have to find a weakness…" Xavier's voice trailed off as Beast entered…closely followed by Slash, gasping for air.

"I advised him that it would be unwise to leave the infirmary so soon after receiving such blows, but he would not listen.I told him that I would not be held responsible for any further injury."Slash waved him off.

"I want this bastard.I lost one wife to mutant haters.I'm not about to lose another wife to some obsessed mutant freak."He looked over at Shadowcat and smiled.She came over to him to try and persuade him to return to the infirmary, but he refused.The team returned to the mission at hand:finding a weakness for this new creation.Suddenly, alarms went off.

"Intruder alert.Someone has appeared on the lawn…"Xavier punched up the screen.Slash's eyes grew wide."Nucleus."The team ran out, and Slash was headed out.Xavier stopped him."No Slash, you are to weak to take him.I forbid you to go out."Slash was disgusted, but grabbed Shadowcat.

"Now…you go get him for me, but don't get yourself hurt."She scurried outside to join the team, and Slash headed off to his quarters.

Beast, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Gambit, Rogue and Nighcrawler arrayed to fight Nucleus.Morph was unfortunately down with the flu, so was unable to fight.Shadowcat joined them outside, having been detained by her husband.They stood to fight Nucleus.Storm and Rogue took off to deliver an aerial attack.Nucleus just screamed, throwing them back.Only Gambit catching Rogue and Nightcrawler catching Storm saved them from certain pain from falling out of the sky.

"You alright chere?"

"Yeah…ah think so Remy.My head's spinnin.Go get him for me sugah."Gambit carefully set her down, and turned and charged a card meant for Nucleus.

"Alright bub." SNIKT!"Nobody does that to my friends, and gets away with that. AARGH!!"Wolverine, joined by Beast, rushed him.Suddenly, there were six Nucleus instead of one.Three each ganged up on Beast and Wolverine.Wolverine managed to slash and cause one to disappear.Beast was not so fortunate.The remaining Nucleus picked their victims, and tossed them across the lawn.Jean managed to "catch" them with her mind, and safely set them on the ground.Cyclops began blasting them all.Suddenly, one of Cyke's optic blasts cut off Nucleus's left arm.Then, just as soon as it was cut off, the bleeding was sealed, leaving only a stump instead of an arm.Nucleus turned and screamed so loud, he knocked out everyone except Shadowcat, who was tending to Beast and Wolverine.She stood to face her attacker.She was about to jump through him and rattle some of his inner organs when a familiar voice yelled above the din of the battle.

"KATE!GET READY TO PHASE!"She immediately felt huge bullets fly through her and into Nucleus.She turned, and saw Slash up in the Rotunda on top of the house.He was brandishing his huge sniper rifle, and plastering rounds into Nucleus.His healing abilities were good, but not that good.Nucleus flew up.

"You X-Men have defeated me for now.I will come back, and destroy you for good."He took off.Slash was in hot pursuit.Shadowcat watched in horror as he flew off after Nucleus, with Wolvestopper strapped to his back, fragementary grenades around his waist, and his trusty MP-5 strapped to his shoulder.She had nary a second to cry out to him.

"I love you!"He turned his head back to her.

"I love you too!Take care of them!I'll eliminate this menace!"

How bout that?Thanks to all you guys for your reviews.It is for you (and the restoration of my mental sanity) that I write these stories.


	17. Saved by an Unlikely Foe

Ch. 17 – Saved by an Unlikely Foe

Slash followed Nucleus at a distance.In his weakened state, Slash kept getting lower and lower to the sea, but then he realized his altitude and flew back up.This happened several times as Nucleus approached Sinster's new hideout in the Falkland Islands.Slash landed hard about a half mile from the base, and scouted out the terrain up to the base.Slash decided to wait until that night to make his strike.He created a lean-too and took a nap to build his strength.

Later that night, Slash awoke to see the base ablaze with light.Hmm, Sinister must know that he was there.Slash decided to fly in above the lights and land just outside the actual base itself.Securing his three fraggers, he readied his MP-5 and took off.He was outside the base within seconds.Apparently, no on noticed his entrance.He found an unlocked door, and entered in.In the dark, Slash could barely make out the hallway.Both hands were clamped on the gun, Slash moved down the hall towards a main room.He slowly opened the door, and found a lab similar to Sinister's old lab in Magneto's old fortress.Slash looked around, and found a secure hiding spot.At that instant, Sinister entered followed by a still crippled Nucleus.

"Now Nucleus, you have done well.I'm sorry about your arm.It can easily be repaired.See? I have a clone of your arm awaiting here to be put onto your body.I'm going to put you under anesthesia so I can reattach the arm.Let me go get some last minute arrangements set up."Sinister placed Nucleus under, and walked out.Slash waited a few minutes until he was sure Nucleus was under.He pulled a fragmentary grenade off his belt, and pulled the pin.Still grasping the handle, he took a scalpel and cut a giant slash across Nucleus's abdomen.The blood poured out as Slash battled through the fat and put the grenade inside Nucleus.He released the handle and pulled his hand out.Slash jumped behind a computer as the fragger inside Nucleus went off.Nucleus awoke to see the bottom of his body was blown apart.Slash pulled out another grenade as Sinster entered.

"WHAT IS…YOU!I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Can't do it now.Say hello to my little friend."Slash chucked the grenade at Sinister.Sinister just stood there as the grenade sailed through the air, and Slash ran out the door.The grenade went off as Sinister hit the intruder alarm.As he ran out the door, he tried to fly, but didn't have the strength.He stood back, pulled off the final grenade and threw it at the fence.It blew a hole in the fence as Slap and Airbag came running out of the fortress straight at Slash.Now the rib injuries were beginning to take their toll.Slash turned and wildly fired off the clip of the MP-5.This barely phased the two big men who were tailing him.Slash clumsily put in another clip and then collapsed.Slap and Airbag knew they had him.

Suddenly, from the trees behind Slash came a pair of blasts aimed at the two Nasty Boys.Slap and Airbag were shocked all the way back to the complex.Slash was sure that he was next, but suddenly a figure appeared from the tree line.Somehow, he looked very similar to Slash.It was as if he had seen the man before.That was because he had.

"Well, you've done yourself good my boy."Said Magneto."Your professor sent me to follow you and make sure that you didn't get into much trouble.I am glad, however, that you rid us of that evil mutant created by that madman.Now, I see you need to return home to Xavier."He gently picked Slash up, and flew back to the mansion.When they arrived, Shadowcat was overjoyed.to see her husband brought home.She didn't even scold him for going off like that.She just kissed him until he finally pushed her away from the pain in his ribs.Xavier spoke to Magneto.

"Erik, thank you for saving one of my own."

"Well Charles, I thought he would have learned his lesson the first time he encountered me.Foolishness can get you killed.However, you're very welcome Charles.Until we meet again…" With that, Magneto took off into the air, and disappeared over the horizon.Xavier now turned to Slash.

"That was a very brave…and foolish thing you did.I feel your emotions and why you did it.That does not excuse you.Just be glad I was able to convince Magneto to save you."Slash nodded.

"It won't happen again sir."

In the next few weeks after Slash healed, he personally took his new team into the Danger Room to practice their skills at covert ops.He learned why each had been assigned to him.Gambit was a former thief; Psylocke had the skills of an assassin; Wolverine use to work covert ops much like him; Rogue had experience with cover ops back when she was with the Brotherhood of Mutants; Shadowcat could hide anywhere, and of course Slash had worked with the SEAL teams.Every day in the Danger Room, Slash helped them hone their covert skills and learn tactics from when he worked with the SEALS.Their level of successful completion on their simulated missions came close to 100%.They had become quite a Recon force indeed.Slash also did team building exercises with them.Slowly, they were becoming at the level of a mutant SEAL team, just without the guns.Whenever Xavier brought in Gold Team, and they went head to head with X-Recon (they just shortened the name), it was the X-Recon that always won.So Xavier decided to attach Cyclops for their next real mission as an attaché to see if Gold Team could pick up some tips.

Slash and Shadowcat had moved in to the same quarters.Slash had always wanted a child since Erin told him of the joyous news before Slash was shipped out overseas.Now, he really wanted a child.Shadowcat was nervous at first about the whole prospect at having a child.But soon she too opened up.It took many nights of trying.Finally, one day, Slash and Shadowcat entered the War Room with smiles on their faces, while Xavier entered again with a troubling look on his face.

"Why are you so happy squid?"Wolverine scowled.Slash just showed his teeth, and pulled out a cigar.

"I'm proud to announce that Shadowcat and I are going to have a child."Suddenly, hands and hugs filled the room with joy.But Xavier quieted them down.

"I'm sorry to burst your balloon on this happy occasion.We have a new crisis involving a former friend of ours.Colossus has been taken by Gyrick, and he is doing the same thing he did to Slash.He is in excruciating pain.Peter is being tortured at another location, and I feel we need to get him out of there now before we lose another ally.X-Recon, you are on the job, except I am going to make on personnel move.Morph is going to take Shadowcat's place.I don't want the new child harmed.I'm sure you can make do with Morph.Also Beast will tend to the injuries of Colossus on the plane.Now, get going."They all ran off.

All I have to say is, expect the unexpected in the next chapter.


	18. Surprise Endings

Ch. 18 – Surprise Endings

They got on Blackbird Gold, and Slash beat Cyclops to the pilot's seat.

"My mission.I'M flying."Cyclops scowled, and sat in the co-pilot's seat.Cerebro fed the coordinates into the Blackbird's computer, and Slash took the plane off."Also, my orders are final Cyke, got that?"Everyone could feel the tension building between the two.Rogue broke the tension.

"Let's just get the big Russian hunk and get outta there."The plane then took on its own course.Slash readied his MP-5 and Wolvestopper.Cyclops just sulked to the back of the plane.Rogue came and talked to the sullen Cyclops."I know yer a bit upset.This is Slash's mission.Xavier tapped him to lead this mission, and he's done hisself proud by training us.You need to lighten up a bit Cyke.Maybe you could learn a thing or two from 'em."She gave him a hug, and moved up alongside Gambit.Slash came and sat next to Cyke.

"Look man, I'm sorry about this hostility that's developed between us.I've been trained one way to do something.My men have always looked to me for leadership, and I've taken it and used it to make the best damn SEAL Company in the teams.We were the _best!_I've been stepping on your toes ever since I came.I guess my pride got in the way of saying that…I was wrong.This is your team, not mine."Cyke was crying under the visor, but he wasn't about to let Slash see that.

"Apology accepted.But if something should happen to me, I want you to lead the team.And take care of Jean for me.""And if I should die, I expect you to watch out for Kitty's best interest."They grasped hands.The plane began to slow.Slash hurried back up to the controls."Alright people, let's go get Peter."The plane descended through the clouds.

Morph was the first one off, turned into a security guard of the facility.He approached the gates with the team not far behind him.Slash had his MP-5 to his shoulder ready to take out anyone who got in Morph's way.Psylock was brandishing her psyonic knives.Gambit had a hand of cards ready and charged.Rogue was next to Gambit, waiting for the order to move in.Wolverine had his claws drawn and ready to slash.Cyclops had his visor charged up.Beast had accompanied them, but would go no further.They all were waiting for the sign from Morph to move in.Suddenly a guard came up to Morph.

"Halt!I don't believe that I've ever seen you before.Identify yourself."Morph flustered.

"I'm Bob Stokes from the north perimeter.I was coming on duty."

"This is the North Perimeter, and I don't go off duty for another hour.Now, identify yourself."He cocked his MP-5 that he was carrying.Morph gave the signal and went for the ground.Slash popped of a three round burst and knocked down and killed the guard.But the guard on his way down fired off a wild burst, and hit Morph in the head and chest.

"MORPH!"Screamed Wolverine.Aside from Slash, Morph was the X-Man he was closest to.He rushed out, with Beast hot on his heels to Morph's side.The rest of the team came up, and Gambit flung a card at the fence to get them a hole.Beast quickly checked him over, and then closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wolverine.He's gone.I'll get him to the plane to see if there is anything more I can do, but don't get your hopes up."He gently picked Morph up and carried him back to the plane.Guards came out, and Slash began shooting, alongside Cyclops.Wolverine was now full of rage.

"YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM! AAAAGH!"He flew through the air, and immediately the guards were slashed to pieces.No one had ever seen this side of Wolverine.Blood dripped off his claws, and he seemed to be returning to a primal state.

"WOLVERINE!WE HAVE A MISSION TO FULFILL!You can vent your anger later.Right now, we have to get Colossus out of there.Let's go get him."They headed into the prison compound.There they met a withering fire from an entire security company.Wolverine rushed them too.Psylocke rushed them too, and together they began hacking a path through the security detail.Gambit threw off a spread of cards and knocked down many security personnel.Rogue began smacking them up.Cyke and Slash were picking them off one by one until the entire security team was down for the count.The team reassembled in the center of the room.

"Logan, where is he?"Wolverine began sniffing the air.

"Over this way."The team ran after him.They encountered a door, and Cyke blasted it down.They found themselves in a hallway of prison doors."Hmm. A bunch of familiar smells.Colossus is over there.I'm tryin' this one. "Gambit pulled out a card, and flung it at the prison door.It exploded and Rogue and Psylocke rushed in.They found Colossus already dead.His wounds had already caused him to pass away.Wolverine ripped the door apart.He found a young Asian girl with a scowl on his face."I always wondered what happened to Jubilee.Guess she got caught too."Cyclops blasted another door down."Archangel!"It was Warren Worthington.Gyrick too captured him.Cyclops took Archangel and gave him to Rogue, and Wolverine took Jubilee.Slash looked around.

"Let's move."They ran out to where the security team still lay.They ran over them, and then outside.Suddenly machine guns opened up on the team.Slash blasted the machine gun to a million pieces, and killed the crew.They had just approached the gate.Slash was looking around and spotted a sniper on the roof.The sniper was aiming his rifle at the last man out, Cyclops.Slash flew right at him.

"CYCLOPSSSSSS………"The sniper fired.Both Slash and Cyclops collapsed to the ground.Blood began to flow around them.

Ah ah ah!You'll have to wait for chapter 19!


	19. Losses

Ch. 19 – Losses

The team got to the perimeter, and all but Wolverine continued on to the plane.Wolverine, however, turned and saw that their two leaders were down, and then saw the sniper.

"I'm not about to lose my second friend without spillin' some blood."SNIKT!"You did the wrong thing there bub."He rushed straight at the building.He climbed the wall using his claws and ran towards the sniper.The scared sniper tried to fire, but Wolverine was on top of him, and he slashed off the sniper's head.Blood dripped from the headless corpse and Wolverine's claws, as the rest of the team returned to the gate to see what happened.Rogue, Beast and Gambit rushed to help their fallen comrades.

"PSYLOCKE!Get the gurneys!"She ran back to the airplane.Meanwhile, Gambit gently peeled Slash off of Cyclops.Gambit looked him over and saw a shot to the stomach.Beast directed him to place gauze on the wound.Beast looked over Cyclops and saw a massive hole in his chest.Slash came too as Psylocke arrived with the hover gurneys.Slash sat up, and told everyone he was fine.As Gambit, Rogue, Psylocke and Wolverine lifted Cyclops onto the gurney, Beast wrapped up Slash, and Slash stood up with Beast's help.He slowly walked along with them as they got Cyke onto the plane.Despite the pain, Slash began to warm up he engines.Beast got their prisoners and wounded, Archangel, Jubilee and Cyclops, hooked into health monitors and tried to help Cyclops.Slash took the plane off with one hand (the other was attempting to stop the blood loss).Once airborne, Beast came and talked to Slash.

"You need to rest."

"I'm getting them home damnit."Beast motioned to Gambit, and then injected morphine into Slash."OW!What'd you do that for?"

"Doctors orders."Slash grudgingly turned the controls over to Gambit, and headed to the rear to join the other wounded.He sat next to the bloody mess that looked like Cyclops.Archangel and Jubilee were resting comfortably next to Cyke.Slash looked at Cyclops, and had seen that kind of injury before.He knew it would be close.On one of his SEAL missions, a Serbian sniper took down his second in command in almost the same spot on his Lieutenant JG as the current sniper had with Cyke.He didn't make it in that case, and chances for Cyclops making it were fading fast in Slash's mind.Cyclops stirred and grabbed Slash.Slash was surprised by this and turned.Cyclops began mouthing something.Slash leaned down.

"Remember…remember…Jean…"Slash clenched his fist and then tears welled up.

"On my honor as a Navy SEAL, you will not have to worry about Jean.She will be well taken care of if you should pass on.But you've got the best damn doctor in the world."He grabbed Cyke's hand and stayed there as the plane headed into the hangar.Cyke made one final attempt at speech.

"Tell…Jean…I…love…her…" It seemed to drain him of all his strength.Slash readied him to be transported to the infirmary.

"You're gonna get to tell her yourself."He let go, as Beast and the rest of the team rushed Cyke, Archangel and Jubilee off the plane.Shadowcat was waiting in the hangar, and saw them take the wounded and rescued off.She waited for her husband to come down the ramp, but he didn't.She boarded the plane, and saw him kneeling on the floor, crying, and then saw the bandage.She came over and wrapped herself around him.

"You know you should get that looked at."He looked up into her eyes.

"It's nothing compared to Cyclops."He paused and more tears streamed down his face."I don't think he's gonna make it.My XO was hit in a near identical spot on a mission to Serbia.He didn't make it."Shadowcat caressed his hair, kissed him on the forehead, and helped him up.As they got to the bottom of the ramp, Jean was there waiting for him.Her eyes were red from the tears.Slash left Shadowcat's side and wrapped his arms around Jean.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you.I tried to take the shot for him.Just a few more seconds and it would have been me.But…" His voice trailed off as his lip began to quiver.He held onto Jean for a few more minutes.Then he put his arms around his wife.

"Jean, he needs you right now.Get going."She took his advice and headed for the infirmary. Slash and Shadowcat slowly walked towards the hoverlift to get back to the mansion.

Slash and Jean never left the outside of the surgical ward all night.Beast worked long into the night attempting to mend Cyclops.At one point Jean and Slash leaned on each other and fell asleep, but they were never more than ten feet from the infirmary doors.In the morning Wolverine found them still asleep.He woke them up.

"Hey bub.Go get some sleep.I'll stay with Jeannie here."Slash shook his head.

"My man…my responsibility.Besides, I've gone days without sleep in the teams.Over the course of the seven days of Hell Week, I probably got a maximum of 10 hours sleep.I can hack it old man."Normally, Wolverine would have been offended, but given the current situation, it got a laugh out of all of them.It was then that Beast came out of the infirmary.Despite being completely exhausted, Jean and Slash stood up.

"Well…how is he?"Asked a quivering Jean.Beast took off his surgical gear.

"It's not good.He has taken much internal damage.I had to remove most of his left lung, and a section of his heart.However, I cannot replace his heart.I'm sorry Jean.I have done all I can."He let his head hang for a second, then looked Jean straight in the eye."We can keep him alive, but he will never be able to leave the infirmary again.And he is calling for you."Jean walked in, and the door shut behind her. 

"Man, I never thought I'd see Slim like this."He stopped, and turned away."DAMN!It should have been me."Slash came over to him.

"I said that too.Don't blame yourself.We all take these risks when we go out every time."Jean came back out, this time with tears filling her eyes.

"What do we do now Hank?" she asked.

"Not much else we can do.We can let him live out the rest of his life, or we can pull the plug."At this suggestion, they all were staring off into space.Xavier arrived unexpectedly.

"I believe Scott should have the final say on this.But I believe it would be in his best interest to end it.He can never be the same again.I scanned his mind and he is in excruciating pain.I feel it best that he make the decision.I will ask him telepathically."They entered the room and Xavier concentrated.

'Scott, how are you feeling?'

'Argh.The pain is overwhelming.What's the prognosis?'

'Not good Scott.Beast has done all he can.There is nothing more we can do.I am asking you whether you want to…end it.You will be in this pain until you die.What do you want us to do?'

'I think it would be in the best interest of the team…if we end this now.I've already made peace with Jean.And Xavier, could you please grant Slash leadership over the team now?He's my choice to lead the team.'

'I will take that into account when selecting a new leader.'He called the rest of the team in to tell them of Cyclops' decision."It was not an easy decision for Scott to come to by no means.Scott has decided to end it.He feels the team should grieve now.So I will leave you all here to make your final peace with Scott.Then we will all reenter…"His voice faded off.They all could tell that losing Cyclops was a hard blow, but it was the right decision.They all went in individually.All could tell that they all would be losing a great friend, but it was for the best.Slash already talked to Cyke on the plane, but felt he needed to talk to him one last time.

"Hey Scott.No hard feelings at all man.As much tension as there was between us, I held a deep respect for your talents and abilities.Jean was lucky to be married to you, as I was lucky to be married to Erin.You're lucky Slim.You get to go first.I wanted to, but never got to."He stopped and searched for the right words."I'll take care of Jean for you; until she's ready to move on, and it will take a while.But let her go Scott.It will help her move on when she is ready."Cyclops nodded.

"I'll…tell…her…that…" Tears came to Slash's eyes as he spoke his last words to Scott.

"You're a brave man Scott.Braver than I am.Godspeed, and your place in Heaven is secure.God be with you."Slash grasped his hand, and then walked out.He immediately went over to his wife for comfort.Jean was next, and last in.After she came out, they all came back in.Beast walked over.They all mumbled, "Good bye Scott."Beast turned off the lifesupport systems. Minutes later, Scott Summers was dead.

Sorry about the delay.Been on a planning session for where to go next.Hope you aren't to upset over this twist.


	20. Grief and Celebration

Ch. 20 – Grief and Celebration

Xavier led an excellent memorial service.Even Wolverine felt the loss of Slim.Cable and Havok heard the news, and came to pay their respects, to a father and brother.Xavier asked Jean and Slash to read the eulogy.Jean did one coming from the perspective of Cyclops' wife.When Jean got done, Slash got up to express his friendship with Cyclops.He was dressed in his Navy dress whites, complete with his Medal of Honor, Purple Heart, and Silver Star.He began slowly.

"I didn't know Scott that much.My introduction to him was shooting him with my sniper rifle back in the Dismal Swamp." At this, everyone chuckled, and lightened the mood a bit."I won't deny that there was tension between us.It was a mutual tension.We were leaders of equal caliber, and we butted heads."He stopped and made eye contact with each individual."I know how Jean feels, to lose the one you love.But we must move on; that is what he would have wanted us to do.I think he was glad just to get your former teammates Jubilee and Archangel.Scott and I were men of a similar breed:we both were willing to give our lives for what we believed in.I am sad that he was the first.But we should have the same attitude that he had.Jean will need us for the next few weeks.I know I couldn't have made it without you all."Again he caught himself going on a tangent."Scott Summers, you will be sorely missed."He walked over to the casket, and removed his Silver Star from his uniform, and placed it on Scott's chest.He then pulled an American flag from behind the casket.He gave it to Xavier and saluted.Xavier went over to Jean, and presented her with the flag.Slash closed the casket and the service was over.

Everyone came up to Jean to console her.Shadowcat went over to her husband.

"You made him proud.You may think you were babbling about nothing, but your words were so appropriate.Scott's probably is smiling down on us, proud to be your friend, despite the rocky start between you two."

"Yeah.We just clashed because I intruded on what was primarily his domain before.I was doing what I had always been doing with the teams.Had no idea that it would cause such stryfe between us."He kissed her on the forehead.Then he backed away with a look of surprise on his face.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"Nothing.I just felt the baby kick me."

"But it's only been ten weeks!How can this be?"Beast came over, overhearing the conversation.

"Since both parents are mutants, it is more than likely a mutant baby, and the child may be growing at an unusually accelerated rate.I don't believe it will be too unusual of a pregnancy for you two.Come by the infirmary and I'll have a quick check on the progress of the child."They were both elated.Jean came over to them both.

"I think you two will be the first to know too.I'm pregnant as well."Shock filled Slash and Shadowcat's faces."Yes.I told Scott, and he wanted the child to have a father that would be strong, and one ready to train the child in the ways of Xavier's dream, not a crippled man who would never be a good role model for the child."

"He did the right thing Jean.Well, looks like we're gonna have two births in the next few months."Slash hugged Jean, and Wolverine came over.

"Hey bub, don't squeeze the life out of her."He stopped and looked at them."Why are you guys so perky?"Jean told him, and Wolverine became ecstatic.So did everyone else. Suddenly, Xavier again broke up the situation.

"Scott's death leaves a giant hole in the makeup of our team.Though we have gained back two members, we have lost a cornerstone of the team's makeup.Scott led Gold Team, while Storm was his second in command.However, Scott was the leader of both teams.With his passing, I am forced to choose someone to take that role, to lead not only their own team, but also the X-Men.On his deathbed, Scott told me that you Slash were his pick.Storm's seniority cannot be overlooked either."Storm interrupted him. 

"Cyclops played not only the role of leader of the X-Men, but the tactical planner as well.Slash has proven himself in that capacity with the rescue of Psylocke, and the others from the FOH.Scott can never fully be replaced, but I move for Slash to take Scott's place as leader of the X-Men."

"Gambit tink so too."

"Yeah, I agree with the Cajun.He's got One Eye's tactical skills and my ruthlessness.I think Squid here would make the best replacement for Slim."Xavier looked a Jean.

"What do you think Jean?"She thought for a second.

"I know Scott thought long and hard about this decision.As Slash said in the eulogy, none of us know when we are coming back.Our next mission may be our last.If Scott felt that Slash should take his spot as leader of the X-Men, then I support my husband.He has all of us to count on for experience, and he's proven he has tactical planning abilities equal to Scott's.I think he is the only choice, no hard feelings Storm."

"None taken Jean."Then Xavier nodded.

"Then Slash, on the advisement of your teammates, I name you as head of the X-Recon and Gold Team: the X-Men."Everyone cheered, and Slash blushed.

"Thank you, thank you all for your vote.As your new president…" Everyone laughed at his joke.

Several months passed by.In the process, they had defeated Magneto twice, and had a massive battle with Juggernaut.Slash had really matured when it came to the operation of the X-Men.In fact, the team was running better than when Cyclops had been there.But the impact Cyke had and what happened to him brought a new sense of respect for the dangers they faced.When you lose a brother like that, it really hits home.

Jean grieved for a few weeks after Scott had been buried in the cemetery by the lake.Then her feelings for Wolverine returned.Jean didn't want to marry after losing one husband.She and Wolverine became closer than ever, and they shared romantic feelings, but Wolverine respected her decision not to have a deep relationship.He just wanted to help raise the child Jean was carrying.

One day, while Slash was out flying the Blackbird with Gambit, Beast came with a frantic cry on the radio.

"Slash! Slash!Return to the Mansion immediately!Shadowcat has gone into labor."Slash turned the plane around tighter than it had ever been U-turned before.He punched the throttle and tried to coax more speed out of it.

"Come on…come on," Slash was saying.

"Eazey Mon ami.We get der soon enough."Slash wanted to get there five minutes ago.Beast had kept them informed during the entire pregnancy on how the baby was doing.They decided to let it be a surprise as to if it was a boy or a girl.Now it was time for him to be at his wife's side.Rogue would be alongside Shadowcat until Slash arrived.As the plane approached the mansion, the automated landing program was about to engage.Slash quickly overrode the program, and the landing doors began to open.

"Gambit, can you take this bird back to the hangar bay?"

"Gambit tink he can do dat."

"Then hang on tight!"

"Aren't you gonna slow down Mon ami?" 

"Shadowcat needs me."Slash pushed the plane recklessly into the landing bay, and landed the plane at the edge of control.The plane squealed to a stop and Slash leapt out."I owe you one Remy!"He cried as he ran for the mansion.Gambit wanted to yell something back, but simply smiled and turned the plane for the hangar.Slash arrived just in time.He reached the infirmary and found Rogue alongside Shadowcat and Beast was telling her what to do.

"Come on Kate.Give me one more good push."

"AAAGH!I'm all tuckered out."Slash came on her right side.Rogue had her left hand.

"I'm here Kate.Sorry I'm late."

"You have a habit of doing that."

"You can do it!Beast said to give him one more push.Squeeze my hand.PUSH!"Shadowcat screamed and clamped down on Slash's hand.He screamed from the pain, the first time anyone had ever gotten this beast of a man to scream.But it was all worth it.

"I have the child!"Shadowcat released her grip.Slash began to shake his hand out.

"Damn it woman!I think you broke my hand."Shadowcat was still trying to catch her breath.

"You had it easy.Try dropping a basketball out your butt."

"Point taken."Beast tried not to drop the baby as he laughed at her comment.

"Do you want to know what it is?"They both answered in unison.

"YES!"

What's it gonna be?Let me hear some of your ideas.


	21. Genesis

POINT OF INFORMATION:I don't own the Millennium Falcon namesake, and Forge did not invent the ship.So George Lucas, please don't sue me.

Ch. 21 – Genesis

"Who wants to be the first?"Asked a proud physician.

"I will."Piped up a proud father.Slash took the child from Beast, and showed the child to his wife."Isn't she precious?"Shadowcat had just caught her breath."She looks just like her mother."They smiled, and he kissed this newest addition to the Kerns family."Now, what shall we name her?"

"I've always had a fondness for Laura."Shadowcat responded.

"I think Michelle would make a good middle name."He looked down at his daughter."Is that ok with you Laura Michelle?"The girl squirmed in her father's arms, and then squealed with delight.Slash nodded."Beast, let her name be Laura Michelle Kerns."Laura then began to cry, so Slash gently passed her off to her mother.Shadowcat kissed Laura gently on the forehead, and then she squealed again, and then fell asleep.Shadowcat grinned and looked at her husband.A giant grin came over his face, and he walked outside the infirmary.Everyone was waiting.

"Well, what's the verdict Squid?"Scowled Wolverine, who was already smoking a Cuban.

"Everyone…you are invited in to meet, Laura Michelle Kerns."He led them in, and the room became filled with excited X-Men.When Jean came alongside Shadowcat, the child in her womb began kicking and punching furiously.Jean shared this with Shadowcat, and they both giggled.

"Well, he or she must have inherited her mother's telepathic abilities."She was quite proud of the child she was carrying.It would be another one to carry on Scott's legacy.Beast gently took Laura out of her mother's arms and placed her under a scanner.

"Hmm. Very interesting.Yes, she is a mutant, but seems to have picked up traits of both parents.She has Slash's eyesight, and her mother's phasing ability.She also has picked up a great agility.You have quite a child here."Slash was beaming with pride, and lit up the Cuban cigar that Wolverine gave him.

Life returned to normal, if you can call it that at the mansion, after Laura's birth.Xavier requested that Forge invented a Nanny robot from Shi'ar technology and his own design to take care of both of the children.Slash and Shadowcat spent much time raising their child, and taking lessons from computer to be the best parents possible.They were glad for Forge's nanny, because it made life so much easier.Wolverine was learning too how to become a good father, and be a good role model for his child.Late one day, a loud crashing sound that came from outside.

"Gambit wonder what dat could be."He and Rogue went outside to see what the commotion was all about.He came back in a few minutes later."Gambit tink y'all should get a look at dis."They all walked out to the lawn.There was a huge spaceship that had landed there.It appeared to be a huge disk with cannons on top and below.There appeared to be a command center right below where a ramp was now coming down.Forge appeared from inside the ship.

"Hello X-Men.I'd like to present to you, the Millennium Falcon."He led them on board."This is a spaceship with an experimental ion hyper drive.I just completed builder's trials.Anyone want a ride?"They all agreed to this.The ship slowly hummed off the ground.Forge told them to strap in, and then he flew the plane straight up in the atmosphere.The ship was unbelievable.The speed was unheard of by any other human created space ship.Forge took them for a spin around the solar system.A trip that normally would have taken tens of years was made in under ten minutes.Forge was quite proud of his accomplishment."Now, to take her home."But suddenly a strange meteor crossed their path and instruments started beeping.Forge looked worried.

"What's wrong?"Asked Slash, who was acting as flight engineer.

"High levels of an unknown radiation.If we all don't get into the cargo hold now, we're all gonna die."He set the autopilot, but noticed immediately that it kicked off."Drat.Looks like I'll have to take the controls."

"But you'll die!And we need you to land the ship."Cried Jean.

"It can't be helped.We die out here or we die on landing.It doesn't matter." Suddenly Jean began a mind link with Forge, and he went unconscious.

"Get below.I'll fly the ship."Slash was shocked.

"But you'll die!You don't want to die on purpose.Trust me, there is more to life than trying to end it now."

"I'm not trying to join Scott.I have too much to live for.Now, get below.I'll protect myself with a force field.Now get going!"Slash ran off, and managed barely to persuade Wolverine to get in the hold. They stayed there for a few minutes and watched the gauge.As soon as it reached safe levels, they all ran out to check on Jean.She was unconscious, but then awoke and began to cry out in pain.

"JEAN!WHAT IS IT??"Cried a concerned Wolverine.

"I…I…think my water broke.I'm feeling contractions.Very long between, but still…AAAAAHH!"Slash turned to Forge.

"Get this bird home, NOW."Forge complied.Slash took the radio and contacted Beast, and told them to expect another delivery.

Forge landed the Falcon quickly.Slash and Wolverine had taken a mattress from one of the berthing areas, and placed Jean on it, and carried her out to a waiting Beast.They carried her into the infirmary and Beast literally kicked them out because Wolverine was being the super overprotective father figure.The delivery took longer than Shadowcat's had been, but that was because Beast was checking over Jean as well once they passed through the radiation.About an hour after they returned, Beast came out bearing joyous news.

"May I present Scott Summers, Junior."They all entered and saw Jean bearing a healthy boy.Slash slapped Wolverine on the back.

"Congratulations Logan!"Wolverine had a smile on his face a mile wide.Then his smile vanished.

"Before we get to hyped up over this, I'd like a moment of silence for Slim.This is his son; I'm just gonna be his dad-figure.We need to remember him as he lives on in Junior."They all bowed their heads for a few seconds.Then the celebration continued."Hey Beast, is Jeannie OK?I mean, did the radiation do anything to her?"Beast returned with the results.

"There appears to be no apparent physical damage to Jean.However, Scott Junior's mental capacity has gone off the chart. He inherited his mother's telepathic abilities, while being able to control his father's optic blasts from any part of his body.However, he does contain some alien element that must have come from the meteor."

"Yes Beast, I feel it.He has picked up part of the Phoenix Force that I had so many years ago.It must have given some of its powers to him.I don't feel him threatened in anyway, but we'll see."Wolverine scowled.

"Humph.Guess I'll never get One Eye out of my life.But I'm gonna be the best damn father for Junior here."

Weeks passed, and the children were put in a special nursery the team designed and both Laura and Scott to stay in.They were all glad to have children in the mansion.Bobby Drake had also returned from his long absence and rejoined the team.Training was rigorous as usual.Slash kept X-Recon the same size with himself, Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Wolverine while he added Archangel and Jubilee to X-Strike (Gold Team) with Storm, Jean, Beast, Nightcrawler and Iceman.They were all glad for the Nanny robot because now they could go out on missions and not have to worry about the children.One day while training in the Danger Room with X-Recon versus X-Strike, emergency alarm klaxons rang and Xavier's voice came over the intercom.

"ATTENTION.X-MEN REPORT TO THE READY ROOM.PRIORITY EMERGENCY."

Uh oh.Something big must be going down.Keep pumping out those reviews, and I'll keep you pumping out the chapters.


	22. FOH Crisis

Ch. 22 – FOH Crisis

Slash was the first one in, and X-Strike and X-Recon filled quickly in.Xavier gave them the situation briefing.

"This morning, the Friends of Humanity seized Fort Monroe, a US Army installation in Hampton, VA.They have with them three anthrax-armed missiles and five Legacy-armed missiles.They are threatening to launch both missiles if Norfolk and the surrounding cities do not release its mutant population, and against the humans who are harboring the mutants.They are giving the city 24 hours to comply or the population would be destroyed."He made eye contact with every member."This is our most dangerous mission to date.In light of Scott's death, I am not forcing any of you to go."Slash looked at each member, and then stood up.

"Professor, we knew the risks when we signed up here.Unless I misinterpreted people's glances, we are all ready to go.The FOH are the scum of the earth, and need to be stopped.I think our best option would be an airborne assault, land inside the walls of the fort, and establish a base inside one of the barracks inside the base.I'm assuming that they sealed the fort shut."

"Not quite, but I don't think you all will be able to get in via the front gate.I do believe an airborne assault will be the best option.The planning for this mission is up to you.Remember, the clock is ticking."Slash stood up, and immediately began planning.

Jean and Wolverine were up in their room, cradling Scotty (Scott Summers Junior's nickname).

"I know you are too young to realize what is going on little one, but mommy and uncle Wolverine have to go save the world; make it a better place for you when you grow up.We love you, and will be back soon."They picked him up, and both kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, what she said."The passed Scotty off to Nurse, and then slowly headed out to join the rest of the X-Men.Meanwhile Slash and Shadowcat had been doing the same thing with little Laura.

"Daddy's got to go now, and mommy's coming with me.We've got to take down bad and mean people.Mommy and daddy love you very much.We'll be back soon."He kissed her on the forehead, and Shadowcat did the same.Nanny arrived, and Slash gave his little daughter to the robot. When they arrived at the plane, Slash and Shadowcat were arm in arm.

"Alright. I've selected an officer's house on the west side of the fort.It will be our fort inside of the fort.Jean, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are to man our base at all times.Is that clear?"They all nodded."Ladies and gentlemen, we have exactly twenty two hours, forty three minutes and ten seconds to stop the FOH.I want them taken down, and I want them taken down hard.Is that clear?"A resounding "Yeah!" filled the hangar bay."Mount up then, and let's go save some mutants."

Slash fired up the airplane, and Gambit and Psylocke made sure that the rope lines were secured for their zip line exit.As much as they needed Slash's leadership inside the fort, they more needed their most experienced aviator to get them out of there when the time came.The mission was suppose to be a quick insertion, disable the missile controls which intelligence pointed towards the old harbor command post on the east end of the fort.The reserve team would remain in the captured officers quarters to feed Slash information on when to come in and pick them up.Wolverine would lead X-Recon, while Storm took her post as commander of X-Strike.Slash brought his MP-5 along, but didn't expect to use it that much because he was in on the insertion and extraction.They approached Hampton Roads and he stopped the plane.Rogue and Archangel would fly ahead to clear the LZ (landing zone) and make one final check that the house was clear for them to establish a base.Slash held position awaiting Rogue's radio call.

"This is Rascal.The baby is sleeping."That was the code for the house was empty.Slash flew the plane to the fort.Gambit and Psylocke checked the zip lines one final time.Slash had drilled the X-Recon with this insertion method, and they were well trained at this.The X-Strike were not, but Slash figured they would be fine.As soon as Slash got the plane in position Gambit and Psylocke threw down the ropes.Rogue and Archangel ran out to where the ropes were to await their teammates.Within seconds, Jean and Beast were on their way down, followed by Iceman and Shadowcat, Wolverine and Psylocke, and Gambit and Jubilee.Storm simply flew off, and Nightcrawler teleported to the ground.They were off toward their base inside the fort.Slash flew off, waiting for Jean's progress reports, and the order to move back in and pick them up.

"Redd, this is Slasher.Do you read?"

"Redd here Slasher.I copy loud and clear."

"What's your status Redd?"

"The team just left.They are on their way to the object…" She stopped as a shot was heard in the background."Um…Slasher, I believe that the situation just went downhill.Gunfire has erupted."

"I know Redd.Stay calm.What is their progress?"

"Unknown.I just lost contact with Gambit, Rogue and Archangel.Now Beast has…oh my gosh…what's going on outside?…"

"Jean, keep talking…"

"Slash, situation has been compromised…" A crashing sound like glass breaking was heard and then Jean returned."They've thrown in some kind…of…*cough! * …canister with gas.Must be knockout…*cough cough! *…" She stopped speaking, and then the radio toggle switch went dead.Slash hit the panel next to him.

"Damnit.We've…" He stopped dead in mid-sentence.The fury in his face began to grow until his mouth opened with the explosion, "KAAAAAAATE!"

Getting good again I hope?And just to let you know, I grew up in the Hampton Roads area, so a lot of these places are true, and that's why I know so much about them.


	23. New, Old Friends

# Ch. 23 – New, Old Friends

Slash was ready to use the Blackbird as a weapon to get his teammates out of there.Xavier, however, came to him on the radio.

"Wait Slash.Before you do something irrational, get back here, and I may be able to get you another team to work with."

"But Charles, my _wife is in there!The bastards have her, and…and…"_

"I understand Matthew.It is useless to try and fight them on your own.I know a few mutants who are friends of us that you can use to combat the FOH."Slash was upset, but he realized Xavier was right.

"I'm on my way."He heard the sounds of guns firing into the night and cheers of the FOH at capturing the X-Men.

Slash arrived at the mansion in not his best mood.It wasn't like a SEAL to leave his buddies behind.Slash stormed off the airplane headed for the monorail to take him back to the mansion.He looked at his watch.It was about nineteen hours until kingdom come in the Hampton Roads area for humans and mutants alike.As soon as the monorail stopped, he ran off, and headed up the elevator to the Ready Room.When he arrived, he found five other mutants with Xavier.Two were Cable and Havok, whom he met at Cyclops' funeral.He had never met the large African American man and woman (they had to be married or brother and sister), and a woman with green hair was hanging all over Havok.He walked in.

"What were you thinking?It's not in my training to leave my teammates behind??My wife is down there with them!I could have taken them!"Xavier met his anger with a blank stare.

"No, I'm afraid you could not have.There were to many of them.You needed help.And I believe these five will be more than willing to help."Slash looked at them.

"Well, I'll trust your judgement professor."He turned to Cable."Hey Cable.Glad to see you again.Again, I'm sorry about your father."Cable nodded.

"Yeah, Cyke was a good guy.Never knew him much as a dad, but hey, it's still a tough loss."Slash nodded, and moved over to Havok.

"Havok, who's your friend here?"

"Slash, I'd like you to meet Polaris.Polaris, this is Slash, leader of the X-Men."

"Nice to meet you Slash."

"Good to meet you too. Say, what are your powers?"

"I'm like Magneto.I control the magnetism of the earth."

"Ah, I see."He continued and walked over to the African American man and woman.

"I'm Slash.Who are you two?"

"I'm Bishop, and this is my sister Shard.We're from the future, like Cable.We're just not as far ahead as him in time."

"Ah I see.Well I'm glad to have you two along. I want to get the X-Men back."

"Yeah, and I wanna cream some FOH butt into the ground."Slash turned back to Xavier.

"I think I'm gonna like these guys.Just one problem.They anticipated our first attack.Now we need a new route in.The backdoor didn't work."

"So you go in the front door."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain once you are on your way."Slash pulled out his MP-5 and chambered a round.Cable looked at the gun in shock and disbelief.

"Whaddya call that, a water pistol?"

"You mock what you do not understand Cable.This is the latest in German firearm design.The H & K submachine gun, one of the finest firearms in the world today."Cable looked at Bishop, and together pulled out their rifles.Slash just stared (and drooled) at the guns.

"Now that's a piece of firepower."Xavier intruded in the middle of the conversation.

"I believe we have some X-Men to save."

"Oh yeah!"Slash led them out to the monorail to reach the Blackbird.

'Well, at least it's not as bad as it could have been.'Thought Shadowcat as she looked out the barred gun port.They had applied something to her to block her powers.Now she couldn't simply phase through the walls.Maybe it was some kind of radiation generator.She wasn't sure.She looked out into the night sky.Somewhere, she knew that Slash was coming for her.It was just a question of when.

Wolverine was chained to the wall, like in the old medieval times when they chained a person with all four limbs in opposite directions.That way, he couldn't use his claws to hurt the FOH.Nightcrawler was looking outside at the starts, like Shadowcat.Gambit managed to persuade the guards to allow him and Rogue to be in the same cell.They were going at it, because I mean, come on.They couldn't do it before.Jean was in the corner thinking of her new son.Jubilee kept trying to get the attention of the guards.Iceman just paced back and forth, wishing Scott was there to help formulate a plan to escape.Beast sat going over poetry in his mind.Psylocke was laying on what the FOH called a bed.Only Storm was jumpy.They put her in the smallest cell possible, because they could sense her fear of small places.But the X-Men did not have to wait long for a rescue.

At the gate to the base, drove up a sleek navy blue Excursion.The US Army soldier looked at the plates: New York state.He looked at the command sticker.A blue officers sticker belonged to the command at Fort Drum, New York.He stopped the truck, and there were two Army officers in the front seat.

"What's the problem soldier?"Asked a man dressed in Navy khakis.

"Nothing sir.It's just the base is closed."

"You see this?"He pulled the Eagle and Trident right off his uniform."And this?"He pulled his Lieutentant Commander bars off his uniform."Does this say the base is closed?"

"Unfortunately yes sir."The SEAL was getting upset.

"Look Corporal, I have here with me the commanding officer of the 10th Mountain Infantry Division.I want into this base right NOW!"The soldier snapped to attention.

"Proceed SIR!"Slash drove the Excursion past the soldier.

"Xavier was right.That was a piece of cake.Now, to get into the fort, disable the missiles, and then get our people out of there.The drove up to the main entrance of the fort, closest to the old harbor command center.There was an armed FOH guard at the gate.He stopped them.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, the fort is closed.Now, turn your vehicle back around before I have to open fire."Slash responded.

"Is that all you have to say to a war hero?Don't you recognize Major General…Mike…Johnson from the Vietnam War?He's commander of the 10th Mountain Division in New York.We had the guest quarters reserved a few weeks ago for his arrival.We've just drove in from upstate New York.You deny this hero of war his rest???And you DARE to call yourself an American!"The soldier sniveled a bit, and then let them enter."See I told you a little BS always works."He turned the car in the direction of the old harbor command post, and the remainder of the team got up from their hiding places in the back and readied their weapons.Slash stopped the car outside the post.It was humming with activity.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do."Slash pulled out another Flash Bang grenade, and secured it to his web belt.He rushed up the old cast iron steps as the other five secured a defensive perimeter.Cable and Havok took the top of the casemate (or the parapet of the fort).Bishop and Shard took street level behind the armored Excursion.Polaris provided a magnetic shield around them all.Slash approached the door, opened it just slightly, threw in the grenade, and then slammed the door shut.It did what it was suppose to do.Slash ran into the door, spotted the radio gear, shot it up, and then placed C4 on the computer gear.He set the charges and blew up the room.Looking around, he told the other four members to go disable the launch computer on each of the missile launchers while he went to go free the X-Men.Slash maintained a low profile moving quickly along the base of the casemate in the fort.The FOH soldier ran above him on the parapet and around him on the road that circles the inside of the fort.Slash radioed the rest of the team.

"Be advised guys that there a crap load of FOH freaks headed yours.And they don't look happy."Bishop responded.

"Already ahead of you chief."A blast behind him cut down three FOH soldiers."Ha ha ha.Nailed that guy."Slash smirked, and moved on.He felt strange as he neared the casemate where the team was being held.He was about to crash through the door, when Havok came on the radio.

"Hey Slash.We got about 40-50 bad guys out here.How soon can you spring the…sorry, had to take a guy down.How fast can you spring everyone?"

"I'm on it now.Give me two minutes, and I got them.How 'bout those missiles?"

"Dis…disabled.All squared away."

"Good.I'm going in."He broke down the door, but couldn't see like he had been able to before.An FOH guard appeared, and Slash cut him down then saw the machine that was putting out the radiation to disable the team.He blew it up with a three round burst.Suddenly, the sounds of freedom were heard.Nightcrawler appeared next to him.Storm blew up the bars with her lightening.Wolverine grunted and tore apart the chains.Beast very carefully pulled the bars apart.Jean unlocked the lock with her mind.Jubilee just blasted it in a shower of fireworks.Archangel blasted the lock with his explosive feathers.Rogue and Gambit, after getting dressed, blew up the bars.Iceman froze the bars then kicked them out.Shadowcat was the only one unaccounted for.

"WHERE'S KATE?"Slash screamed.

"I think the FOH commandant took her.He felt she was attractive."Slash was looking really furious.

"Now, go and help Bishop, Cable, Havok, Polaris and Shard.They are being overwhelmed.Flyers escape by air, everyone else by car.The Blackbird is outside the base.I'm going after Shadowcat."Wolverine stopped him.

"I'm coming with you bub.She's my responsibility too."Slash shook his head.

"I need you to get them out of there.My wife is my priority.I'll get her.Now GO!"Wolverine, use to defying orders knew Slash was dead serious about this one.Wolverine was off with the team in the direction of the battle.Slash was off to the Commandant's Quarters.It was a place where famous Americans such as Abraham Lincoln and Robert E. Lee had spent nights sleeping there.Tonight, it was to be a place of vengeance.

I'd be upset too if someone laid a hand on my woman.Keep sending in feedback.


	24. Hidden Sides, Uncontrolled Emotions

Ch

DISCLAIMER:There are some quotes from Star Trek VI.I'm not exactly sure of their source, but just read and enjoy.

Ch. 24 – Hidden Sides, Uncontrolled Emotions

Slash headed off to the Commandant's quarters.He cut down multiple FOH soldiers who tried to oppose him.As he got to the base of the stairs leading to the Quarters, he heard screams upstairs that were very familiar.He immediately put in a fresh clip of 30 rounds, and ran up the stairs.He broke down the door, and placed a bullet in the head of four surprised FOH guards.They must have been the "elite" within this FOH organization.The screams from upstairs got louder, and he rushed up the stairs, cutting down another guard outside the door.He peeked in, and the worst sight he had ever seen (next to the sight of Erin's corpse) shocked him.

The FOH commander had his pants down, ready to get it on with a resistant Shadowcat, who was handcuffed to the bed.There was some kind of collar around her neck, which Slash assumed neutralized her powers.Her clothes had been torn down near the crotch.Slash burst into the room and immediately shot the handcuffs.The FOH commander turned around and noticed the gun barrel pointed at him.

"GET DOWN NOW YOU BASTARD!ON THE GROUND NOW OR I KILL YOU NOW!"Shadowcat had never seen this side of Slash before.The FOH Commander was sprawled on the ground, half naked, and visibly shaken.Slash turned him over, and put the gun right up his nose."You see, I'm acting in self defense of my wife.I lost my first wife to your pathetic organization, and I'm not going to let you rape my second wife without a fight.Be noted that I can kill a man 200 ways with my bare hands.If I wanted you dead, I could have had you down when I walked in.No, I want to change your views.'Tickle us do we not laugh? Prick us do we not bleed? Wrong us shall we not revenge?' Remember, we're acting in self-defense.We were wrong just to be born, and now look what you are doing, you pathetic piece of white trash.I want you to apologize to my wife now."He spit in Slash's face."Now you are _really_ starting to piss me off.Maybe you didn't hear me clearly.APOLOGIZE TO MY WIFE!"Slash put the gun to the back of the man's head.The man refused.Slash stood him up, and shot him in both knees."You better pray then for mercy.Mercy that I'm tempted not to give you."He pushed the man back."Did you do this to my wife?"The man did not respond. Slash turned to Shadowcat."Did he do this to you?"She nodded vigorously.Slash pushed the man down and shot his pecker off.The man began to writhe and scream in pain."Nobody ever, EVER touches my wife there, except me.And I've made sure that you're NEVER gonna be able to that again.'Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war.' "He took a Flash Bang grenade off his belt and pulled the pin."Take care now.And show your superiors that when we are attacked, we will draw blood."He chucked the grenade on top of the man.Slash grabbed Shadowcat, and flew out the window.They were clear when it went off.Even a mile away, they heard the man's screams from the blinding light and deafening noise.FOH shot at them as they flew away, but they missed.Slash set his wife down and they ran onto the aircraft.Wolverine was surprised at Shadowcat's torn clothes.Gambit had the plane ready and they all took off.Wolverine drew his claws as Slash took Shadowcat in his arms.

"Who was the creep who did this?I'm gonna enjoy tearing him apart."

"No need."Squeeked Shadowcat.Slash nodded.

"I took care of him for her."

"Whaddya mean by that Squid boy?"

"Ha.I blew his little dick off.He didn't deserve to reproduce in the human gene pool that little pervert.I lost one wife to that damned organization.I'm not going to lose another."He turned to look her in the eyes."I know you saw a side of me that I've never shown anyone.I can be more aggressive through my SEAL training.I take you very seriously.I love you.You mean more than the world to me." They embraced.The plane wiggled a bit.Slash threw the evil eye at Gambit, who had turned around.

"Hee hee Mon ami."

"Just fly the plane."

They landed and they all wearily exited the plane.Slash thanked the five who had joined up with him that night to rescue the X-Men, and then headed out to take a midnight walk along the lake.Xavier was thankful for the services of Havok, Cable, Bishop, Shard, and Polaris.Shadowcat quickly changed and then joined Slash by the lake.The rest of the X-Men were ready for some rest, but Shadowcat needed to talk to Slash.

It was a beautiful night with the stars ablaze.Slash was sitting out on the dock next to Breakwater Lake.Shadowcat came and stood above him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country dear."She sat down, and stuck her feet in the water.

"Pretty night my love."

"Yeah, it sure is."He knew she didn't come out here just to look at the stars."What's on your mind?"

'No secrets from him.He just knows me to well.'"Well, tonight I was scared in there."

"Lemme guess?The primal side from my SEAL days scares you?"

"No, quite the contrary.As soon as you entered the room I felt safe.You're other side…surprised me is all.I never saw you in that light I guess.Something I always chose to deny."

"Well Kate, now you've seen it.I've done a good job keeping it locked away, but it's a part of who I am.I hope we can get past this issue and…" She interrupted him.

"Wait, what issue are we talking about?"

"My other side I don't show the world."

"Why is that an issue?I love you Slash, also known as Matt."

"I love you too, Shadowcat, also known as Katharine."They embraced under the night sky.They lay there on the dock for a little while more.

"How 'bout we get back up to see our lovely daughter?"She smiled.

"Yeah…that sounds good."He stood up, and helped her up.

The next morning, Shadowcat awoke before the alarm went off.She got up, and was about to hit the shower, but noticed a great picture.Laura had fallen asleep on Slash's chest, and they were resting peacefully.She took a picture of them sleeping so they could remember this for years to come.

It was a hard adjustment for Slash into fatherhood, especially since Laura was a daddy's girl. She wasn't a tomboy, just did everything daddy did more than she did what mommy did.It was all right with Slash, but he was always concerned that he might one day accidentally snap at her. That would not be a good thing.But Slash realized as long as he controlled himself that things would be fine.

Later that day, after a long training battle with the X-Strike, Slash and Shadowcat were looking forward to a shower.They had a battle of paper/rock/scissors to see who would get in the shower first.Shadowcat lost, and Slash quickly disrobed and hurried into the shower.Shadowcat strolled over to her daughter's crib.She wasn't there.She screamed in horror.Slash had never heard that kind of scream from her, even when she was in the clutches of the FOH commander.He threw on a robe, and ran out to her.The look on her face was one of horror.

"SHE'S GONE!"Slash quickly clenched his fist and walked over to his wife and consoled her.He then reached over and hit the intercom.Before he could, Wolverine and Jean broke into the room.

"Yours too?"She asked.All Slash could do was nod.


	25. Get Your Mojo Going

DISCLAIMER:I'd like to thank GambitGirl for her generous contribution of Radium.Check out her stories too.She has given me a lot of support and advice.

Ch. 25 –Get your Mojo Going

Xavier closed his eyes and searched out for the essence of Laura and Scotty.He opened his eyes with no expression on his face.

"Nothing.I do not sense them.I'm sorry."Wolverine began to scowl and curse.Suddenly the TV next to them turned on.A large, green figure appeared on the screen that began to cackle.Wolverine knew that laugh and ugly face.

"Mojo."He growled.SNIKT!His claws were drawn.

"HA HA!Greetings X-Men.Remember me?"Wolverine scowled.

"Yeah how could we not forget you fatso.Whaddya want?"

"I believe I have some young 'uns who belong to you.If you want them back just say the word."Slash got up to the screen.

"If you hurt ONE HAIR on my daughters head, then I will personally…"

"No need.Come over here Laura and Scotty…or should I say Prowler and Firestorm."They approached the screen, except they weren't the same as when they left.

"Hi dad.Hi mom."Waved "Prowler."Slash and Shadowcat were shocked.Instead of a squirming infant, there was a full-grown teenage girl with long flowing dark hair and was just a little shorter than her mother.

"Hey mom.Hiya Uncle Logan.""Firestorm" had his father's red eyes, a bristling set of muscles, and his mother's red hair.Unlike his mother, Firestorm's red hair was curly, like his father.Jean was speechless, while the rage on Wolverine's face was growing more and more by the minute.

"HA!You want them?Just say the word, and you can fight for them back.Otherwise…"Slash didn't even have to think about this one.Neither did Wolverine or Jean.Shadowcat had her reservations, but decided she wanted her daughter back.

"Alright Mojo.We'll play your little game.We want our children back."

"Be warned.If you lose," he pulled his finger across his throat.They were ready to go, but Xavier wished to advise them.

"Is this worth dying for?"

"Yeah Xavier.I would have killed for Erin, and I still will.I will die to save Shadowcat or my daughter.They mean everything to me."They all nodded their heads.Xavier knew he could not stop them.

"Go.And good luck."Instantly they were teleported into Mojo's realm.

They appeared in a transparent cage in a metallic arena with screaming fans and Mojo in the center.That wicked smirk on his face burst into hideous laughter.

"I present to you, the proud parents who will battle for the rights of their children.If they lose, the parents die, and the children become YOUR entertainment!"The crowd cheered."Seems they wanna see you FIGHT!Let's give the people what they WANT! MWAAAAHHAAAAHAAAA!"Suddenly, Jean and Shadowcat disappeared.Slash and Wolverine were filled with rage.

"BRING MY WIFE BACK NOW!!!!!"Slash was ready to tear Mojo from end to end.

"Ha ha!Watch and see!" He pointed at the screen.

Jean and Shadowcat appeared in a desolate city in ruins.

"How'd we get here Jean?"

"I dunno Kate."They heard a thump behind them."Logan, is that you?"They turned around and saw one of Mojo's henchmen, Radium, appeared.

"Hello ladies.Anybody wanna scrap?I'm sure you want your children back…" She waved her arms in the air, and threw up a force field of gamma radiation."Come get me chumps."They looked at each other questioning what to do.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Radium.Look, chitchat is over.Let's get down to business."She ran straight for them.

"I'll try to control her mind.You phase though her."Jean attempted to control her mind.Suddenly, Jean began to cry in pain.Shadowcat rushed to her aid.

"What's wrong Jean?"

"You can't control my mind.The radiation present in it hurts you more than it hurts me.Your attempts to control my mind are fruitless."Jean collapses into spasms from the radiation, while Shadowcat rushes at her.

"There's gonna be a catfight.And a cat always comes out on top."She phased through the radiation easily, but as she phased through Radium, the radioactive blood of Radium incapacitated Shadowcat.Shadowcat grasped her hand, and then collapsed to the ground.Slash and Wolverine were going crazy at the sight of their women being hurt.

"If I get my claws on you bub, yer gonna be sorry for messing with Jean."

"Why don't you join her shorty?"

"Now I'm really pissed off.Pray I don't get free slimeball."With that, the men joined their women.They were transported to the desolate city.Radium had disappeared.Slash came to a motionless Shadowcat.Her arms were beginning to break out from radiation poisoning.

"Logan!Kate's gonna need to get back to the mansion!She's got radiation poisoning!"

"Jeannie too.But first we gotta deal with that little bitch."

"You mean me tough boy?"She came out from behind the wreckage of a building.

"Let's take her Logan."Wolverine stopped Slash.

"Naw man.This one's my fight.Go get Mojo.This wench is mine.I don't want to see you hurt either."Slash nodded.He returned to Shadowcat's side.He began to gently slap her to revive her.

"Kate…Kate, I need you be conscious and phasing for me to get Mojo.He has to have us somewhere close to his arena.Kate.KATE!"She slowly came to.He gently picked her up, and flew around to find their escape route.Meanwhile Wolverine approached Radium.

"You hurt my woman."SNIKT!"Now you're gonna pay."

"You wanna piece a me old man?You wanna dance ole man?"

"Boy was that ever the _WRONG_ thing to say. AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"He flew through her gamma force field, and began to slash at her.He managed to cut her in the arm, and some of her blood splattered onto Wolverine.His arms began to burn.

"What's so special about your blood that BURNS?"

"Toxic nuclear waste.You're going to get radiation poisoning, much like the other…" She stopped mid-sentence as Wolverine broke out in radiation burns, then they disappeared."Whu…" Radium couldn't believe her eyes."How'd you…" Wolverine slashed her in the torso.

"I got healing power.Now, we gonna converse stories, or are you gonna die?"

"I think it will be you who will die."They really get into it.Slash is looking for an exit, ready to get Mojo.

"C'mon Kitty, don't die on me now…" Suddenly, Slash hit what felt like a solid wall up in the sky.

"Bingo."He whispered in Shadowcat's ear. "My love, I need your powers to free us from this madman.Now, at the count of three, I need you to phase.One…two…THREE!"He flew straight for the ceiling.They passed right through it.Slash thought for a second.

'I hope they are so entranced with Wolverine's fight that they didn't see me leave.Now, to find the arena…looks like it's over there."He flew towards the arena and into the entrance.The humanoid guard tried to sound the alarm, but Slash flew next to him, and snapped his neck.The man died from a lack of air and all motor function being cut.Slash picked up the man's AK-47 (which Mojo must have stolen from our dimension), and headed for the sound of the screaming fans.Sounds like Wolverine is winning.Slash immediately turned into the NO ADMITANCE ALLOWED door, ready to kill anyone who got in his way.A sign said "TO CONTROL ROOM."He set Shadowcat down, made her comfortable, and then ran off to the control room.He broke in the door, and found two humanoid women in there.

"Hello Mr. Slash."The second echoed the first.

'Fembots.Mojo must have stole the idea from that stupid Austin Powers.'

"Stand down ladies.Step away from the equipment."He readjusted his hand on the rifle, and put his itch trigger finger back on the trigger.

"But don't you like us Mr. Slash?"Sounded like a damn echo hall.

"Yeah you look nice, but I'm married.Now, don't make me blow your head off."Suddenly, gun barrels pointed out from both of the Fembots.Slash promptly blew off their heads with a three round burst to kill each of them."Would have loved to take them alive.Help find how to get Wolverine and Jean out of there.Wonder how Wolverine is doing?"Meanwhile, back at the other arena, both Wolverine and Radium were staggering around, still continuing to battle each other.Wolverine's healing factor worked fast for a period of time under that kind of radiation, then it starts to work slower.Radium had been cut numerous times, so many in fact, that much of her skin was hanging like ribbons from her mutilated body.Both were exhausted, but unwilling to give up the fight.Wolverine was teetering more than Radium.Suddenly, Jean came to and although still badly burned, cried out to Wolverine.

"Logan!Remember Firestorm and Cyclops!"With that, she gave her last bit of strength to him telepathically.Wolverine's second wind poured it on, and soon it was Radium on the ground dead.Badly burned, Wolverine came over and cradled Jean in his arms.

Slash was excited to see they had won.He set the transport controls to bring them back when the tables turned.

"SLASH!I HAVE YOUR WOMAN!SURRENDER OR SHE AND YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL GET IT!"Mojo wasn't kidding.His Major Domo had a knife to Prowler's neck and Mojo had an unconscious Shadowcat in the sights of his laser.Slash quickly changed the coordinates for the transport device, and slowly flew out of the control box with his captured AK-47 over his head.

"Alright Mojo.You've won.But umm…don't look behind you."Mojo was confused and immediately turned around.Wolverine and Jean, although physically a wreck, were standing right behind him.

"Now bub, I want my son back, or I'm gonna let you have it."Wolverine jumped Mojo and destroyed his laser.Slash flew at Domo and knocked the knife out of his hand.Suddenly, Firestorm flew in, using the powers of the Phoenix, and blasted Mojo and Domo with optic blasts generated by his hands.The crowd continued to cheer as Firestorm pulled up and slashed the cables holding the giant view screens in the center of Mojo's arena.It promptly fell on Mojo.The crowds stopped cheering, got up and left.Mojo crawled out of the wreckage and began screaming.

"NOOOOO!YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE!THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SCRIPT!"The four conscious X-Men approached him.

"Now, I want my daughter back…and Logan here wants his son.Let them go, and send us home.That's all we ask."Mojo scowled and then said done.Domo had gone up to the Control Room and send them home.

Thank you for all your input!Keep on reading.


	26. Adjustments and Timings

Ch

Ch. 26 – Adjustments and Timings 

The X-Men were in shock and disbelief at the site of the matured Laura and Scotty.Mere days before, they were infants crawling in a crib; now, they were young adults.Within hours, they had matured years.Beast examined them. He also treated Shadowcat and Jean for radiation burns.Two very upset fathers and soulmates were waiting anxiously for the news from Beast.He came out of the infirmary.

"Well gentleman, here's the news.Your 'significant other' is doing fine and that goes for both of you.They suffered mild radiation burns.Nothing a little rest and medicine won't help with."

"What about One eye's punk kid?"  
"And my daughter?"Beast sighed and continued.

"It appears as if Mojo accelerated their growth so he could use them to entertain his audience.They would have made an excellent show.However, their place is with their parents.They are fine, other than the stunted maturity.It appears that whatever Mojo gave them accelerated not only their physical growth, but mental growth as well.They are completely on track and normal for a pair of 13-year-old children."

"Can we see them?"

"Yes, you may proceed in now if you wish."Wolverine and Slash followed their teammate into the infirmary.They quickly rushed to the sides of their individual soul mate.Shadowcat didn't come to, so Slash moved over to his daughter, while Wolverine conversed quietly with Jean.Slash went over to the side of his now older daughter.

"Hi baby."He stopped as a tear came down his cheek."Sorry.Last time I saw you, you were a baby.I…I…"

"It's ok daddy.You did all you could.But I'm here now, and I love you."The floodgates on Slash's emotions broke, and he hugged his daughter.

"So long I've wanted a child.Now…now I'll never get to raise you.You grew up on your own."He regained his composure."Well, I'm here for you now." 

After everyone had recovered, Xavier called in the proud parents, along with Banshee and a blonde haired woman Slash had never seen before.Slash, Shadowcat and Prowler all sat on one side of the table, Xavier was at the head, Banshee and his companion, and Jean, Wolverine and Firestorm sat on the other.Xavier began.

"As you all know, the mansion originally was a school for gifted youngsters.However, it has since matured into kind of a college setting for older individuals, like you parents.That's when I acquired the Massachusetts Academy and made it kind of a prep school for the Institute here.I'll let Headmaster Sean Cassidy, codename Banshee, and Headmistress Emma Frost, codename White Queen, explain further."Banshee stood up.

"Thank ye Professor.The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters 's a place that the your young 'uns can grow and interact with mutants their own age.Ms. Frost and I teach them to control their powers and teach them to use their powers for good.It's one of the few prep schools in tha nation that'll take mutants.We feel they will get the best trainin to fully help the laddies and lasses best control their powers.It would be beneficial seein that," he stopped to find the right words, "your little ones have grown up so fast.They wouldn't be to far away, and you would easily be able to visit them whenever ye pleased.Anything else you want to know?"Jean and Wolverine already knew about the school, but they had decided to send Firestorm there for at least one year to help him out.Slash had been a bit more reserved.He didn't just want to cut lose from his child, the opportunity for her to grow up naturally had been taken from them.Shadowcat felt they should at least give the school a chance to help Prowler control her mutant powers.

"What are the ages of the children currently there?"Asked Slash.Emma Frost answered that one.

"Right now, we have from ages six up to eighteen.As a matter of fact, Jubilee was a student of there until she was abducted.She has come a long way ever since she arrived at the School, and both Banshee and myself think that this would be beneficial for Laura to attend there."

"What's the official visiting policy?"

"Anytime you want to come up and visit Prowler is completely fine."He still looked upset, but turned to Laura.

"This is ultimately your decision Laura.Do you want to go there?"She took a deep breath, took both of her parents' hands, and then responded.

"Dad, Mom, I feel that my place is there with the rest of the younger students.I can learn so much from them.Please don't neglect me there though."Slash and Shadowcat both wrapped their arms around the others and made a big group hug.

"We understand honey.You can be sure we will always be there for you.It's tough on your old man.I mean, it wasn't what, a month ago, you were just born.Now, you've lost your childhood and you want to go to another school.It hurts because this is happening so fast, but I completely understand."

It was an emotional goodbye for Firestorm and Prowler.The team had come to adore them as their own children, and they looked up to the team as their extended family.Slash and Shadowcat watched as they rode off with Banshee and White Queen.He always wanted a child, but he felt so rushed over the events that had occurred over the past few days.Now she was going off to grow at another academy.But it was for the best, he kept reassuring himself.

Prowler e-mailed him everyday.She met the rest of the group, which were called Generation X.She became close friends with Husk and Penance.They had taken her in like a sister and friend.She said Firestorm was getting along great with the guys.Everything seemed to be going great.Slash visited her three times in the first two weeks.She was a daddy's girl, and wrote Slash more often than she wrote Shadowcat.Shadowcat wasn't upset by it all.

Late one evening while everyone else was asleep, Slash had taken the _Eagle (renamed __Millennium Falcon) out for a few orbits of the earth, and to test the weapons of the little ship.As he turned for home, sensors bleeped with hundreds, no wait, thousands of ships he had never seen before.He landed the __Eagle and headed to the War Room to get some information.The computer processed the incoming ships._

'Identification.18 Fighter carriers, De'Kaann class.57 Shi'ar battleships, N'Risha class.24 Shi'ar battle cruisers, M'Darra class.236 Shi'ar destroyers, Chi'kin class.2,109 Shi'ar fighters, SF-23 class.Armament…"

"Computer stop.Who are the Shi'ar?"

"We are a race of advanced aliens who are friends of Charles Xavier and Earth."A woman's face appeared on the view screen above the computer console Slash was working at."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lilandra, Majestrix over the domain of the Shi'ar Empire."Suddenly, Xavier appeared behind Slash and looked right up at the screen.

"Greetings Lilandra.What brings you to our section of the galaxy?"

"We need your help Charles Xavier.We need your X-Men and your little ship."

I apologize for the length of time I've not been writing, but I've had like two five-page papers due in like two days.They took priority.But hope you enjoy this and stick around for more!


	27. Operation Infiltrate

Ch

Ch. 27 – Operation Infiltrate

            "We haven't much time Charles.  The Shi'ar are calling upon their allies the X-Men to assist us in stopping the invasion of the Kree.  We need your team to use your spaceship.  It is something only you can do Xavier.  Without your support, we lose the war."  Xavier was stunned speechless.

            "What can our small ship do that your mighty imperial battleships cannot do?"

            "The Kree have a impenetrable defense shield.  It is set up on one of their planets that is barely defended because of the strength of the shield.  This generator emits enough power to engulf their entire battle fleet.  Our scientists have designed a Phase Variance Generator.  In the most basic terminology, it is designed to get a ship through a forcefield, or make it undetectable to sensors, or make it visually impossible to see."

            "Why don't you install this on your battleships or fighters?  Or even ask Corsair?  He has more interstellar warfare experience than we do."

            "She did.  We're coming with you."  Turning around, he saw Corsair enter the War Room.  "If you go, we'll be helping give you cover.  We just don't have the manpower to land and eliminate the generator.  You do.  Plus, you have the experience of covert operations.  I know my son has trained for missions like this all his life."  The X-Men present, Slash, Storm, and Xavier all looked at each other.  "What?  Did I say something wrong?"

            "No Corsair."

            "Speaking of which, where is that scrappy boy of mine?"

            "He's away Corsair.  He'll be waiting for you when you get back."  Xavier didn't exactly lie to Corsair.  He just misled him.  This was not the time to tell Captain Christopher Summers that his oldest son was dead.

            "Anyway, Charles, we cannot fit the device to our battleships and battle cruisers for the simple reason that the device cannot generate a field that big.  And as for the fighters, I stated before that a fighter cannot do the job.  There must be a team on the ground to destroy the generators.  Your ship, I believe you call it the _Eagle_, is perfect for the job.  We can install it, as your team gets ready for action.  Half hour tops.  We can even show your flight engineer how to work it.  We need your help Charles.  Once you eliminate the generator, you return to our space, and your job is done."  Xavier looked at Slash.

            "Are you ready to handle the _Eagle_?"

            "We can call in Forge correct?"

            "Yes, I have summoned him.  He will be here any time now."

            "Good.  I want a veteran pilot at the helm.  Yeah, I think we can do it.  I'll need the entire team save Jubilee.  This mission is to damn delicate to have a kid come along.  Nothing against her, but there can be no screw ups on this mission or we all, including Corsair's people, die."  Xavier nodded, and Slash and Storm headed out.  Slash quickly made up a list of which X-Man would be manning which section of the ship.  The arrived in the Rec Room and called everyone around.

            "Alright everyone.  We are on a life or death mission to save essentially, the universe.  The Shi'ar need our help to disable some shield generator.  They are fixing the _Eagle_ for flight."  Forge entered.  "Ah, Forge, welcome.  You're our pilot.  I'll be in Combat Defense Control and be co-pilot if the situation arises.  Psylocke will assist me in CDC.  Gambit and Wolverine will man the gun mounts themselves.  Iceman will be in engineering. Beast, let's hope we never need your medical services because you'll be manning sickbay.  Jean, you'll be in sensor control.  Use your mental telepathy to assist you.   Shadowcat will be co-pilot on the bridge.  Archangel, Storm and Rogue will be our ground force.  Jubilee, you are staying here.  We can't afford for you to accidentally blow up a sensitive piece of vital equipment like the Phase Variance Generator.  We lose that we're all dead.  No hard feelings Jubes?"  She huffed.

            "Nope.  I'm just tired of being left behind."  She left the room.  Wolverine eyed Slash.

            "That was a bit harsh, but I'm behind ya Squid.  We can't afford a screw up on this mission."

            "Alright everyone, let's go."  They slowly headed out to the _Eagle_.  Forge fired up the engines and headed out to join the Shi'ar fleet and the Starjammers.

            "Shi'ar flag this is _Eagle_.  Engaging Phase Variance Generator to pass through an energy field.  Starjammer, comply."  Said Slash on the radio.

            "Shi'ar flag acknowledged."

            "Starjammer acknowledged.  You know Scott would have loved to have been on this mission."

            "Yeah, but he couldn't make it."  It was killing them all not to tell Corsair.

            "Alright Starjammer, radio silence from here on out."

            "Acknowledged."  Slash turned on the 1MC (or ship wide intercom).

            "Everyone, I'm not going to tell you how important this mission is.  I expect you all to do your best.  Let's get in, out and back to Earth, before they know what the hell hit them.  Let's all report to your stations."  They scurried off and manned their station.  Slash and Psylocke took communication control of internal controls.

            "Sensors.  We're approaching the shield."

            "Acknowledged Jean.  Forge, standby."

            "Aye captain."

            "Bobby, is the generator set to what we need it to?"

            "Yeah boss." 

            "Good."

            "Quit the chatter Squid and lets get this done and over with."  Scowled Wolverine.  Forge piloted the plane carefully through the shield.

            "Slash, I've scanned their minds on the Starjammer, and they are through too."

            "Forge, course to this generator planet.  Wolverine, Gambit, stay sharp.  Jean, anything on sensors?"

            "Main fleet ahead.  They don't appear to be tracking us."

            "Good.  Iceman, can we max out the throttle?"

            "Oh yeah."

            "Then hit it."  Iceman increased throttle to full power.  The Starjammer did the same, and they poured it on headed to disable the generator.  In the meantime, the three raiders of Storm, Rogue and Archangel readied themselves to make the strike.

            It took about a half hour to reach the generator planet.  According to plan, the Starjammers maintained orbit.  Iceman brought them back into visual phase to allow the three fliers to find their way back to the ship.  Beast opened the cargo ramp at the back of the ship.  Storm, Rogue and Archangel were off.  St

            "Gambit, Logan, stay sharp.  If you see any Kree soldiers, notify me.  If they open fire on you, SMOKE THEM.  We can't afford to take any hits."

            "You got it Mon ami."  They paid a close eye to anything that moved on the ground.  Wolverine was looking around.

            "Yeah Cajun.  Keep your eye out…"  He spotted a soldier coming near them and blasted the soldier.

            "Hey Squid, we got company.  I just smoked a Kree.  I don't doubt there's gonna be more of them coming."  Suddenly a blast rocked the ship.  "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  As Wolverine and Gambit scanned the tree line.  Gambit saw a Kree reloading and blasted him.

            "Yeah, Chere, Stormy and Angelboy better hurry up.  Gambit smoked one too."  Slash was frantically trying to see what had happened.

            "DAMAGE REPORT!?!?!?!"  He began punching on the computer.

            "Hey Slash man, we…uh have a slight problem."

            "Don't tell me…don't tell me…"

            "Yeah.  The Phase Variance is disabled.  We're gonna have fun getting out of here."

            "SHIT!"  Suddenly Storm came on the radio.

            "Warren has been shot!  Beast, prepare the infirmary."

            "Did you disable the generator?"

            "Affirmative."  The raiders quickly boarded the plane.  "We're here.  Let's get out of here!" Slash adjusted his seatbelts and focused on weapons control.  He toggled the radio.

            "Jean, raise the Starjammer and inform them of the damage we've received.  Everybody else better fasten all seatbelts, return your tray table to the full upright position.  This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

This is going to be an interesting running of the gauntlet.  And I'm sorry about the weird font changes and stuff.  IT'S NOT ME!! IT'S FANFICTION.


	28. Running the Gauntlet/Disaster

Ch

Ch. 28 – Running the Gauntlet/Disaster

            "Are you sure you want to continue?"  Came an irritant Corsair.

            "Look, we got in on our ship, we're gonna get her outta here in our ship."  Slash responded.  "She's not to badly damaged, and I'm hoping Lilandra's fleet has engaged the Kree.  If she has, we have a shot to get through unnoticed."

            "Fat chance at that.  Look at your…" Communication was cut off, as a blast rocked the _Eagle_.  Six Kree fighters screamed past, and came around.  Slash followed them on sensors and readied a series of proton missiles.

            "WOLVERINE!  GAMBIT!  RETURN FIRE NOW!"  Slash screamed so loud that they could hear him all the way in the gun mounts without the radio.

            "Simmer down Squid.  Cajun and I already on top of it."  Wolverine blasted one.

            "Forge, take evasive action.  Iceman, get me more power."

            "She's already maxed out and starting to overheat now."

            "Then cool it off and push it harder."  The five remaining Kree fighters flew back at the _Eagle_ and fired their laser cannons.  They scored a few hits.  Suddenly Slash had an idea.  "Bobby, does this thing have an emergency stop control or something?"

            "Yeah.  Use for emergencies only."

            "Ok.  Ready to hit it.  Slowly ease the power down.  I want them closer."

            "CLOSER???"  They all cried in unison.  Forge leaned over to Shadowcat.

            "I think your husband has lost his mind."  She nodded.

            "Everybody get seatbelted in.  And hang on."  The Kree ships were moving in for the kill.  "Ready…push it…NOW BOBBY!"  Iceman threw the lever over, and the ship came to an emergency stop.  The Kree just flew on by, totally surprised by the maneuver.  Slash fired six photon missiles.  "BOBBY!  Get those engines going again!"  Iceman got the engines going back again, and the _Eagle_ plowed forward again.  The proton missiles had taken out two fighters.  They were down to three, but then a new flight of nine fighters arrived.  The twelve began ganging up on the _Eagle_.  The ship slowly became a wreck.  Forge was hit, and Slash took over flight operations from secondary control.  Rogue and Shadowcat joined him there to take over weapons control and help Psylocke.  Gambit and Wolverine had knocked six Kree ships out of the fight.  They were almost to the Shi'ar fleet.  Suddenly, an urgent call from Iceman.

            "Hey, Slash man, the engines are overheating, and this time, there's nothing I can do."  Slash thought for a second.

            "Alright.  Forge, get down there and help Bobby.  Jean, where's Corsair?  I thought he said he was going to cover us!"

            "Right there."  Suddenly, the Starjammer uncloaked and began to blast the Kree fighters.  However, the Kree fighters turned and headed off to chase the Starjammer.  The heat was off of them for a few moments.

            "Bobby?"

            "Sorry skipper.  She's goin' critical.  There's nothing Forge an' I can do.  Looks like we've got to abandon ship."  Slash crashed his fist on the control panel in front of him.  Jean suddenly, came on the radio with a frantic voice.

            "Slash!  Corsair is in trouble!  He can't shake the Kree.  Slash was numb and silent.  "Slash?  Matt?"  He slowly came around. 

            "Tell Corsair to give us two minutes, and then lure them back to the _Eagle_.  The rest of you man the escape pods.  Abandon ship.  Beast, go with the wounded.  Forge, get up here."  With that, Psylocke and Rogue got up and ran out the door.  Shadowcat, however, did not go.

            "I'm not leaving you."

            "Yes you are.  In case I don't make it out, I want you to take care of Laura."  Tears came to her eyes.

            "Don't you say that.  You will."

            "And if I should die in getting you all to safety, tell Laura I love her."  Tears came to his eyes.  "Now, get out of here, before I have to take drastic action."  She slowly turned, and as Forge entered, she returned to him for a long kiss.  She pulled away, and then ran out the door to the escape pod.  Slash called Forge over.

   The escape pods slowly gathered away from the _Eagle_.  She looked like a ruined wreck.  But she had saved the Shi'ar Empire.  Rogue, Jean and Shadowcat had squeezed into one pod.  Shadowcat waited anxiously for the last pod, containing Forge and Slash.  The Starjammer appeared with the Kree fighters in tow.  Suddenly, the _Eagle_ exploded and destroyed the pursuing fighters.  Shadowcat couldn't look, so she turned to Jean for comfort.  She looked up at Jean, who shook her head.  Shadowcat began to sob, and a tear came to Rogue's eye.  Then she looked out the window.

            "KATE!  LOOK!"  Suddenly, from out of the settling fireball that was the _Eagle_ came the cargo hold that had saved them before.  It was burned and charred, but suddenly, it broke apart, and two men in spacesuits came out and drifted towards the escape pods.  

            "See Kate?  Told you we'd be fine."  Came Slash's reassuring voice on the radio.  Shadowcat was to surprised to see her husband floating in space..  The Starjammer returned and brought the escape pods and the X-Men floating in space on board.  The all gathered up on the bridge to watch the _Eagle_ burn to space dust.  Slash turned to Forge.

            "She was a tough little ship."

            "Little?"  They all chuckled over that one.  "Yeah, she served her purpose.  Guess now I'll have to build another one."  Corsair joined them both.

            "Ha ha!  Told you we'd smoke those bastards.  Sorry about your ship."

            "That's OK Corsair.  We didn't lose anyone, so that was a good thing."  Slash flashed Corsair a smile.

            "Now let's get home and see Scott."  Suddenly, the demeanor of the room changed totally.  Corsair noticed in an instant.  "What's wrong with you people?  You look like the walking dead every time I mention Scott.  Now I demand to know this instant where he is!"  Slash took him by the arm.

            "I think we should talk…" Corsair cut him off.

            "NO! I want to talk about Scott NOW!  Where is he?"  Slash looked at the floor, the team, and then Corsair.

            "He's dead."  Corsair's face turned to one of total shock.  "Scott died a few missions ago.  He…took a bullet to save us, and some of our teammates.  He's buried by the lake in Xavier's family cemetery.  We didn't want to tell you and totally lose your focus on stopping the Kree.  I'm sorry Captain Summers."  Corsair slowly turned around and put his hand on Slash's shoulder.

            "Dead?  All now?  My wife, Scott, Alex…"  Slash perked up.

            "Who's Alex?"

            "Scott's younger brother…"  Corsair began to walk away.

            "The only brother I know is Havok.  He's Scott's brother and working with X-Factor right now.  Yeah, I think his name is Alex."  Corsair's face lit up like a light bulb.

            "I'm going to go to my quarters.  Could someone take me to Scott's grave?"  
            "I think I will."  Piped Jean.  Hepzibah, the helmsman, turned the Starjammer to head for home.  As they reached Earth, Lilandra came on the viewscreen.

            "Thank you X-Men.  We owe you this great victory.  We are sorry at the loss of your ship.  It was a noble and honorable sacrifice made for victory over the Kree forces.  We wish you peace until we meet again."  Up until now, Slash had purposefully and skillfully avoiding his wife.  She had the look of death on her face, and wielded the evil eye like Slash had never seen before.  She managed to corner him down and then she slapped him.

            "HOW COULD YOU?"

            "It was for the sake of the universe.  There was no other way the _Eagle_ and Corsair were gonna make it.  We needed a quick answer to destroy all those fighters."

            "WELL YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!"

            "I'm…sorry Kate.  Can you ever forgive me?"  She looked into his eyes, and knew he was sincere.

            "How bout this?"  She quickly dropped him to the floor by kicking out his legs from under him.  Then she slowly got down on top of him, and they embraced.  They rolled around for a few seconds, then Gambit came walking by.

            "Ah, Gambit tink you should get a room."  They both looked up at him and they all got a good laugh.  

            The Starjammer landed as close at it would come to the cemetery plot next to Breakstone Lake.  Corsair and Jean went off to visit Scott's grave.  The rest of the Starjammers waited for their commanding officer to return.  The X-Men were ready for a good shower, and a long night of rest and relaxation.  They all slowly walked back up to the mansion, then Wolverine stopped them and began sniffing.

            "Hmm.  Someone's been here.  I can smell 'em.  They could still be here."  Slash whipped out his MP-5 while everyone else readied themselves for battle.  Slash moved in position next to the open front door of the mansion.  Gambit had his back with a ready charged Ace of Hearts.

            "GO!"  He shouted.  Slash charged in the room, followed by Gambit and Wolverine.  The stench of blood made Slash vomit, that and the site of the mangled, burned corpse that lay before them.

Who is it?  Wait and see.  Hope you enjoyed their space outing.    


	29. Disappearances

Ch

Ch. 29 - Disappearances

            The glasses and a charred yellow jacket gave it away in an instant who had died.  The team stood around looking at what remained of Jubilee.  That seemed a bit cold hearted to think that the mass of blood, flesh and clothing just a little while before was their former teammate Jubilation Lee.  Wolverine kneeled down and gripped what remained of her trademark yellow coat.  Slash had a look of horror on his face.  He had made her stay here, and now she was dead.  His eyes filled with tears.  Slash truly believed her death was his fault.  He slowly dropped to his knees, and began to weep bitterly.  Shadowcat came over to console him, but he just ignored her.  Beast quickly ran off to check the rest of the mansion and check the main computers to identify who the intruders had been.  Wolverine, still gripping the remains of Jubilee's coat, came over and with tears in his own eyes sank to his knees next to Slash.  Wolverine's gloved hand came up to Slash's chin, and he brought Slash's gaze up to his expressionless face.

            "This isn't your fault Squid.  You did the right thing by leaving her behind.  Just hope Chuck's OK."  Beast's voice quickly came on the intercom.

            "X-MEN!  Report to the Ready Room IMMEDIATELY!" Even though they were exhausted from their space mission, they all ran off to the War Room, except Shadowcat, Wolverine and Slash.  Wolverine got up and slowly headed off to join the others, still gripping Jubilee's coat.  Slash looked up into the eyes of his wife.

            "Why'd she have to die?  Why was I so stubborn not to let her come?"  Shadowcat kissed him on the forehead, and then answered him.

            "The mark of a good leader is making a decision that best benefits the team.  You left her behind for a valid reason.  Besides, we have to find the professor."  She helped him slowly up, and put his arm around her shoulders to support him.  They walked together to join the others.

            When they arrived at the Ready Room, they saw everyone else, but no Xavier.  They were all huddled around one of the view screens.  Must be watching the security camera images.  Slash now stood on his own weight, but kept his arm around his wife.

            "What seems to be the trouble?"  They looked as a Jubilee opened the door revealing a package deliveryman.  As the man came in the door to deliver the package, the he changed to a blue skinned woman.

            "Mystique!"  Hissed Nightcrawler.  "I vonder vat my mother is up to now?"  The doors now were broken off their hinges as a huge blonde haired man and a red suited figure.  Wolverine's claws instantly shot out of his hand, and his fists clenched.  The words he spoke came out like pure hatred.

            "Sabertooth.  Now he's done it for the last time…" Iceman piped up.

            "His partner in crime must be Pyro.  I could cool his fiery act."  They continued to watch as Jubilee began to blast the three mutants.  They all skillfully avoided her.  Pyro let off a burst of flame, catching Jubilee on fire.  She began flailing her arms in the air, and Sabertooth picked her up to prevent her from putting the fire out.  He then ripped her apart and flung her to the ground.  She was dead before she hit the floor.  The fire on her body was put out, but her glasses and jacket continued to burn until they slowly died out on their own.  There was no one on the screen as the blood spilled across the floor.  The faint at heart turned away from what they had seen on the screen.  The rage was building on Wolverine's face as they saw Mystique leading Pyro and Sabertooth out; there was a man lying across Sabertooth's shoulder.  It was Xavier.  They walked out, then Pyro walked back in and flamed the camera.  The footage quickly ended, followed by everyone glancing at each other.

            "I don't know 'bout the rest of ya, but I'm gonna go get Chucky."  Slash grabbed him by the arm.

            "Look Logan, we don't even know where the hell to start."  Wolverine shook him off.

            "The nose knows."  He fumed as he walked out.  Slash was about to go after him, but Jean stopped him.

            "Jubilee was like a daughter to him.  He needs to get his anger out."  Slash looked at her, then turned back to the group.

            "Alright everyone.  We know who we are dealing with.  Mystique, Pyro, Sabertooth…and?"

            "Possibly the Freedom Force."  Chimed Archangel.

            "Who?" 

            "Freedom Force.  Mystique got her team, formerly the Brotherhood of Mutants, to work for the U.S. Government in exchange for immunity from prosecution.  But the government wouldn't send the Freedom Force in to take out a man with such prestige as Xavier."  Archangel looked around at everyone else.

            "Gambit tink someone may have hired Freedom Force.  Unless Mystique up to sometin."

            "Well, were getting nothing accomplished by sitting around wondering who did what.  We need to find them, hit them hard, and get Xavier out of there."  He looked at Jean.  "Can you run Cerebro?"  She bit her lip.

            "I am not as skilled as Xavier at running Cerebro.  However, I will make an attempt to see if I can locate him.  I don't know whether this will work or not."

            "You've got to try Jean.  We have to find him.  Iceman, check and see if you can find any old military bases that have been sold to the private sector.  The government may have transfered an old base over to Freedom Force to use as their own base.  The rest of you, get a shower, some rest and grub.  I want all of you to be in top fighting condition for this rescue.  They've spilled blood and abducted Xavier.  It's payback time."

            The room quickly and quietly emptied.  Jean went to work with Cerebro.  She seemed fine at first then her facial expressions showed her in serious pain, getting worse by the moment.  Slash flew over to the main controls of Cerebro and pressed the emergency shut down button.  Cerebro settled down and the helmet that had come down on Jean's head quickly withdrew up to the ceiling.

            "Are you alright?  Did you get anything from Cerebro?"  She appeared dazed and stunned.  Then she looked over at Iceman and Slash.

            "Yes.  I'm fine.  I found nothing on the professor.  I got no clear images of exactly what or where he is.  The images I saw were confused and jumbled."

            "Don't worry bout it Jean.  We'll get him back.  Any luck Iceman?"

            "Sorry chief.  A shower sounds good right about now."  Slash nodded.

            "Yeah.  Take until morning.  I'll keep working on it long into the night, then you'll relieve me."  Iceman and Jean left.  Slash went to work searching through computer database after database.  Around 11 or so that evening, Shadowcat entered the Ready Room. She found Slash busy on the computer, although much slower than he was earlier.  She began to run her hands through his hair.

            "Come on honey.  Go to bed, you need your rest."  He quietly turned around in the chair, and playfully captured her.  His eyes met hers and he kissed her.

            "Sorry Kate.  We have to find Xavier.  I'm the only one who is use to working on limited sleep.  Part of my SEAL training.  I can work great on two hours of power napping, and I can stay awake for a seventy two hours.  Now, you go to bed.  I'll be up, possibly later."  He kissed her again, and she phased through his arms.

            "Goodnight my love."

            "Goodnight Kate."  He enjoyed the break, and went back to work.

            The next morning, Iceman found Slash asleep at the computer console.  Chuckling, Iceman came down to Slash's ear.

            "Wakey wakey!"  Suddenly, Iceman found a pair of hand gripped around his neck, with no way of escape.

            "Don't you ever, EVER sneak up on a Navy SEAL like that.  Even in sleep their first reaction is to fight."  He released Bobby, and then got up.  "Sorry Bobby, but don't do that to a SEAL."  Iceman cocked his head from side to side to see if Slash had done any permament damage.  Seeing none, he too quickly sat down.

            The team continued their normal routines in the Danger Room, but none of them seemed to be in it.  Meanwhile, Iceman seemed to have stumbled upon a name.  He immediately called Slash in.

            "Yeah man, I think I may have something here."

            "Really, how do you know?"

            "Recently a Mr. B. Byron Biggs purchased from the U. S. Government, the rights and titles to an old Army fort."

            "So?"

            "So?  Mr. Biggs is one of Mystique's created aliases."  Slash's eyes perked up.

            "Where?"  Iceman pointed to Biggs' name, and fingered across the screen...

To all you Jubilee fans, if you didn't like that, leave a bad review.  Keep reading.


	30. Strike

Ch

Ch. 30 – Strike

"Fort Carroll, Maryland. If my history serves me correctly, it was the key to Baltimore Harbor after they discontinued using Fort McHenry as first line of defense. Never really used, and eventually abandoned. Only accessible by water or air; no land connection. This is going to be one tough nut to crack." Said Slash, intellegently.

"Vhy vould the government give Freedom Force a base like dat?"

"It's simple Kurt. Give mutants a base where they can be left and not go into the normal human population all that easily. Takes a lot for them to get off the island unless they can fly or swim well." Slash thought for a second. "We're gonna need some boats, cause I'm in on this one. I know where we can get some…"  


Within three hours, they managed to purchase (using Xavier's mass millions) two inflatable rigid bottom zodiacs. Slash had placed an order (after he met Magneto) for a Glock 9mm handgun that was made of plastic and fired non-metallic plastic rounds. True, they were not as effective as the normal metal rounds; they still could deal damage to Magneto, which was Slash's goal. The teams struggled and loaded them up into slings that hung beneath the Blackbird. Slash wished Wolverine hadn't left them like that, because Slash really needed his fighting ability now. But they would have to make do without him.

The Blackbird was a bit more sluggish due to the cargo strapped to the underbelly. Slash planned to drop the Zodiacs in the water next to the Bethlehem Steel Yards, land the plane there as well, and hop in the boats for a short transit to Fort Carroll.

"Ah, Mystique my dear, is everyone set?" Asked Magneto. She looked around at Sabertooth, Pyro, Destiny, Avalanche, Toad and the Blob. She turned back to Magneto.

"We are a go to entrap the X-Men." A grin spread across her face.

"Excellent. Have everyone else get back to watching for the X-Men. Walk with me Mystique." She joined Magneto walking around the paraphet.

"Destiny says that they will come in by boat." Magneto stopped and gazed out at the Francis Scott Key Bridge, and then an incoming freighter.

"I find this wonderful Mystique that you are safe from prosecution and the United States government is funding your entire operation, and soon we will have the X-Men out of the picture and able to do what we want. I'm glad to see that the Freedom Force still has their ties to the old Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and is available in their spare time." Magneto grinned. Destiny approached them.

"They come…"

Slash piloted one of the Zodiacs that held Psylocke, Gambit, Rogue and Shadowcat (X-Recon), while Beast piloted the other with Nightcrawler, Storm, Archangel, Jean Grey, and Iceman (X-Strike) towards Fort Carroll. Slash directed Beast for them to climb over the wall and not tie up at the main boat dock behind the fort. Storm volunteered for an aerial reconnaissance over the walls of the fort. Slash reluctantly let her go because he needed all the information possible on where the members of Freedom Force were. They secured the boats, and watched as Storm came over the wall. All of a sudden, a beam came from inside the fort, and Storm fell from the sky. They heard her body hit the ground with a soft thud, not normal for an adult female. Slash drew his Glock, and radioed them to enter the fort, and proceed with caution. Slash didn't want to lose everyone else as they had with Storm. He wanted Magneto. He left the team behind to enter through the main gates of the fort. He heard the beam fire multiple times and assumed much of the team was neutralized like Storm. So he slowly flew up on top of the parapet and a appalling site greeted him. 

The entire team has been zapped unconscious by a gun in the center of the fort. Not only were they unconscious, but they were shrunk down to a smaller size, like the size of a Barbie doll. Slash saw Magneto, but knew he was seriously outgunned. He holstered the pistol, and did something a SEAL is not normally known for…he surrendered.

"Magneto…I give up to you." Magneto cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"And do you expect me to give you some parlay? Shoot him." Toad, who was behind the ray gun quickly swiveled it around, and fired at Slash. Slash was counting on the fact that Magneto wouldn't shrink him, so he tried to fly and launch an aerial attack. But Toad was to fast for him. He quickly adjusted the angle and shot down the mutant ex-Navy SEAL. The stun ray felt much like the one the Sentinel shot him with. As Slash was falling to the ground, shrinking, he heard Magneto utter something.

"Foolish mutant. Foolish Xavier. You see Charles? You were the bait and they took it. Now, the world is mine… "


	31. Breakout!

Ch

Ch. 30 – Breakout! 

When Slash awoke, he found himself in a sort of birdcage on a table.He looked around and saw the rest of the X-Men in cages similar to his, all arranged in a neat order.Only one was vacant.Slash assumed that that one would have been for Wolverine.If only there was a way to get in touch with him, Slash though, then we could get out of here.Suddenly, they heard a squeak as an old rusty door opened, and then was shut again.Magneto's head appeared next to their cages.

"Is everyone comfortable? Gooood.Welcome X-Men to my new hideout, and new team.Seems you've been caught in my little trap.Now, there are a few things I should warn you about.Right now, you think you can escape, but you cannot.Using the virtually limitless magnetic energy power of the Earth, I have created an electromagnetic field in the bars of each of your cages.So I wouldn't touch them if I were you.Get quite a nasty shock, and I don't want to be held responsible…"He turned and looked at Jean."Your telekinesis couldn't lift this cage due to the Earth's magnetic force holding it to the metal desk.I wouldn't want you to strain your little mind away trying…" He turned to look at Gambit."If you try to charge one of those little Bicycles I know you have in your coat pocket, the cascading explosion against the bars will create enough force to kill you.Capische Mon ami?"Gambit just glared at him, as he next went to Shadowcat's cage."I've examined your physiological make up.Shows me you can't withstand going through an electrically charged object without feeling a certain shock, if you catch my drift…Don't try it sweetcheeks…"

"NOBODY talks about my wife like that."Slash edged to the side of the cage as possible without making contact with the bars of the cage.

"What are you gonna do about it tiny?"Magneto smirked and changed over to Slash's cage.Slash, suddenly remembering he holstered his Glock, pulls it out and chambers a round.Magneto gets "scared.""Oh yes, I forgot your fascinations with guns my little Navy SEAL action figure man.I'll just take that if you don't mind."He tries to get the gun out of the cage, but nothing happens.He looks a little surprised, but tries again.The gun remains in Slash's hand as he clicks the safety off.Magneto is completely surprised as Slash fires off three rounds into Magneto.Two hit his face, causing a stinging sensation.The other hits Magneto in the arm.Magneto reels back in shock.He quickly drops the forcefield on the cage.

"Sabertooth, finish him!"Sabertooth, who followed Magneto in, smiles a toothy grin and reaches down to the cage.

"With pleasure boss.Now, little seal, I wanna see some fish!"Sabertooth opens the cage and reaches in and grabs Slash.Slash finishes off the clip and reloads, except with the clip filled with experimental fiberglass rounds.Just as Slash readies the gun, Sabertooth picks him up and flings him around like a rag doll, and the gun flies out of his hand.Magneto has since opened the door and looked for Mystique to get the first aid kit.

"Jean. JEAN!I need my Glock.Get it…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Sabertooth promptly cuts off a wad of clothing and carries a small amount of flesh off Slash.Jean frantically searches for the gun with her mind.She finds it and the gun flies back in Slash's hand.Sabertooth is about to break Slash in half when Slash fires off the entire clip into Sabertooth's eye.Sabertooth screams in pain as he lets go of Slash to stop the bleeding in his eye.Slash holsters the pistol and tries to fly away, but Toad's long tongue catches him.

"Ha ha.Thought you could escape.Now, I'll finish you off like the little bloody fly you are."Slash, always on his game, finds his M-2 Combat knife, and begins to cut up Toad's tongue.The blood rolls down Toad's tongue and he begins to choke on his own blood.He lets Slash go so he can recover from this and Slash flies over the wall, and screams across the Patapsco River.Magneto is scowling over the loss of Slash, the leader of the X-Men.

"CAN NO ONE STOP HIM?"He rants.Avalanche tries one last tactic.Since Slash is still in his small state and traveling close to the water to avoid detection, Avalanche creates a small underwater earthquake.This creates a 6-foot tall wave that will crest over top of Slash.Normally, this would have been no problem for the leader of the X-Men, but he's only 18 inches tall now.Slash turns to see the wave as it breaks over him and completely engulfs him.

Magneto turns to Destiny."What has happened of him?"

"He has survived.And will survive.But he cannot contact his allies of Cable and Bishop without his friend Xavier.He is alone."Magneto shrugs and tends back to his small wounds.

"One X-Man is easier to deal with than the entire team."

Slash broke the surface of the Baltimore Harbor and gasped for air.The wave had completely engulfed him, and drug him down several feet, equvalent of tens of feet to a person that small.Then some fish swallowed him whole, thinking he was some kind of food.Last mistake that fish ever made.Slash was glad he made it to the surface.As he swam on to the shipyards, he was glad that he had his SEAL training or else he would have died right there underwater and in that fish.Slash got over to where they had put the Zodiacs in some hours before.As he got out, he realized that he was back to his normal size again.'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'that shrink ray thingie must have a field range.Note to self: REMEMBER THAT.'Slash slowly boarded the Blackbird and headed for home.

Slash arrived back at the mansion after midnight.He had changed into a spare outfit he kept on the plane, and sat down wearily to plot his plan for the next day to get his people out of Magneto's clutches.He needed another team, but where to find one?He slowly nodded off…

He was to tired to notice the small cemetery alarm.The computer many hours before had printed out the plot number:

072 – BODY OF SCOTT SUMMERS

Sorry for the long wait to my "loyal" fans.I think college exams are a little more important than any FanFiction (I'm not an English major, so I can't use the excuse that I'm improving my creative ability).Hope you like this chapter.


	32. Rookies in Action

Ch

Ch. 32 – Rookies in Action

Slash was in a drunken stupor after downing a few beers after getting back from the disasterous excursion to Fort Carroll.This was worse than their earlier battle with the FOH back in Hampton Roads.At least then, Slash thought, he had Xavier to get him a back up team.So Slash had a few beers and got depressed.Then, there was a knock on the door.He stumbled off to the door, and opened it.Prowler stepped inside, followed by Firestorm, Penance, Husk, Skin, Chamber, Synch and M all entered the mansion.Following them all was Wolverine.He just grabbed Slash's chin, and scowled.

"Somebody can't keep down their alcohol."

"I…we…got whooped up…by Magneto."

"Magneto?"

"Yeah."Slash tottered and then fell over on the floor.Wolverine just picked him up and laughed.

"Some sailor…" Wolverine led the rest of Generation X off to the War Room.He dumped Slash off at the War Room and went off to the infirmary.Prowler kissed her father on the cheek.

"We understand dad.It's been a tough night for you."Emma walked in.

"Yeah Slash.We'll get Magneto."Suddenly, Chamber pointed at the screen.

"Look!"They watched as a news report came on.Wolverine entered and injected something into Slash.

"What the hell was that?"

"Anti-alcoholic sedative.Make the hangover go away."

"Thanks."

"SHH!This looks important!"Shushed Emma.

"We interrupt this show to bring you this new breaking story.The mutant known as Magneto has returned to terrorize Washington D.C.President Bush has declared martial law in the District of Columbia.National Guardsmen of Maryland and Virginia have been called out, and the District of Columbia Infantry Division has been called off of parade duty to full active status.Meanwhile, the city is in complete chaos and Magneto seems to be approaching the National Mall.We'll have more details as they become available."They let the television return to the show, and the shock was on their face.Wolverine slapped Slash in the back of the head.

"Well Squid, what's the plan??"

"We need to free everyone else, and get to Magneto.Here's what we're gonna do…"

Fort Carroll was readied by the Freedom Force to keep watch for Slash's counterstrike.Toad was ready on the gun battery.Suddenly, a ball of fire blazed over top the fort.The Freedom Force inside was blinded momentarily.Suddenly, Slash, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Husk, Firestorm, Prowler, Penance, Synch, Chamber, Skin and M appeared in the center of the fort.The Freedom Force got back up, and rushed straight at Generation X.Sabertooth singled out Wolverine.

"I've been waiting to kill you little man.Yer mine."

"Yer gonna have to come and get me, hairy.AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Meanwhile, the rest of Generation X battled with the Freedom Force.Synch gained powers like the Blob and battled with Mystique.Chamber was blasting Avalanche off the parapet of the fort into the water.M grappled with Toad and quickly knocked him off the gun.Skin laid a skin trap for Destiny to restrain her.Husk changed into adamantium and rushed through Pyro's flame, and knocked Pyro into the water.Emma crushed the Blob, and also knocked him into the water.While Slash and Prowler tried to find the captive X-Men, Penance tried to figure out a way to disable the generator to get the X-Men back to their old size.Slash burst through an old iron door with Prowler in tow and found the captive X-Men.Prowler phased through the desk and despite the pain, phased through each cage and grabbed each X-Man.The father and daughter brought the X-Men out onto the parade ground, as the battle was finishing.Only Wolverine was still battling with Sabertooth.Penance had tired of searching for a way to remove the field that was keeping the X-Men small, so she just destroyed the device.The X-Men grew back to their normal size, and watched as Wolverine and Sabertooth continued their private little war.Slash was gonna get involved, but Storm raised her hand.

"It is not wise to enter a fight between Sabertooth and Wolverine.You could be hurt by them both."

"Ehh, you're right."The two went back and forth in yet another chapter in their epic duals.It seemed that Sabertooth was getting the upperhand and had Wolverine falling to the ground.Sabertooth had Wolverine on his last legs.A smirk on Sabertooth's face spread to a toothy grin.He drew his hand back and flexed his hand.

"Now, Wolverine, let's see what you had for BREAKFAST!"Slash was about to attack Sabertooth when something unexpected happened.Wolverine's left arm shot up and he punched his claws through Sabertooth's chest.The giant mutant stopped from shock and the pain.Blood poured down Wolverine's arm as the claws made the hole in Sabertooth's chest grow larger.Sabertooth was motionless.

"It's time to finish you bub.You're days of stalkin' me and my friends are over bub."With his right hand, he reached up and cut off Sabertooth's head.The mutant's head slowly rolled over the parapet and landed in the water.Wolverine withdrew his claws from the lifeless corpse and chucked Sabertooth's corpse into the harbor."Now he's fish food."He turned and looked at the shocked members of the X-Men and Generation X.Wolverine just stared back at everyone else.

"What. Are we just gonna stand here or do I have to defeat Magneto myself?"They quickly regained their composure and Firestorm picked everyone up, and they headed for the plane.

If you have any ideas for another storyline (I'm down to about two more bf my conclusion storyline), so if you want a piece of the action, just send me an email and I'll give you all the credit for the idea.Much appreciated.I'm proud of how the story has gone so far.Been a long story, so I'm proud when it ends soon.


	33. Magneto's Defeat

Sorry all about not writing in a while

Sorry all about not writing in a while.If you have been to college, or going now, you understand what I mean.If not, you'll understand soon…but I think you'll like this next chapter.Especially all you George W. Bush "lovers" out there.

Ch. 33 – Magento's Defeat

"This is President George W. Bush!YES the President!Can't we do ANYTHING TO STOP THIS FREAK?I'm getting scared."From his kneeling position hiding underneath his desk in the Oval Office, he saw the wet spot developing near his crotch."OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"He realized the phone was right next to his mouth."Damnit, STOP LAUGHING!THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"Apparently, the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States Military thought it was…

Meanwhile, the Blackbird set down on the National Mall next to the World War II Monument.Generation X members quickly headed off towards the White House.They were to distract Magneto, and Emma herself was to try and disable him, while the X-Men, bearing their special device, went off to ambush Magneto from behind.Magneto wouldn't be expecting an attack from the miniaturized X-Men.

Slash and Emma led the battle ready teens to the White House lawn. They ran across Pennsylvania Avenue and leapt over the normally secure perimeter fence of the White House.They slowed down as they came to a floating Magneto.The X-Men were in position on the roof of an office building across from the White House, ready to deploy and entrap Magneto.Magneto turned around and spotted Generation X and Slash hovering above them.In his hands was the plastic Glock, aimed right at Magneto.

"Surrender Magneto.It's all over."Magneto laughed his evil maniacal laugh.

"You bring children to fight me?Couldn't rescue your friends from Freedom Force, eh?"Slash didn't realize that Magneto had taken one of the tipped metal points on the fence and was bringing it over to attack Slash.

"I'll give you one more chance, or I start shooting."Magneto shook his head in disgust.

"I'll never understand your human fascination with those toys."With that, Magneto "thrust" the spear towards Slash's back.It entered Slash, and he wildly fired off his gun from the pain.He fell to the ground and it went completely through him.He dropped the gun, and began to grasp his chest in pain.

"Gen…era…tion…X attack…" and he went unconscious.Now, Emma's leadership took over.

"Prowler, help your father.Get that thing out of his chest.The rest of you, do as he says!"Prowler phased in, and carefully removed the fence post and tried to stop the bleeding.Meanwhile, Husk once again turned into adamantium, but forgot Magneto's powers.He quickly threw her against the fence and she was out of the fight.Penance, with her razor skin, was picked up by M and they attempted an aerial attack on Magneto.He simply knocked them to the ground with a magnetic blast.Chamber attempted to flame roast Magneto, but instead Magneto's magnetic force field blasted the fire right back at Chamber.He was burned and knocked out of the fight.Synch tried to gain Magneto's powers and challenge Magneto that way.

"Fool.You think you can control my powers as well AS I CAN?"Magneto blasted Synch.Synch dodged it, and tried to fire back.Suddenly, Synch lost control of the magnetic blasts and began to destroy everything in sight.At this point, the X-Men quit being spectators and rushed to reinforce the ravaged Generation X.They had done well against a powerful mutant.Just then, Emma Frost looked up to see how the battle was going.At the sight of her all her students on the ground.Emma got distraught and then filled with rage.She got up and left Prowler to tend to her father.

"You are the fool now Magneto!You have hurt my most important possession, my students!I will rip you from end to end!"She got up, and at once, Magneto began to be thrown around in the air.The stunned X-Men arrived to see Magneto being tossed around like a rag doll."Get the bubble!"Jean, Xavier and Psylocke began to lift the plastic bubble up towards Magneto.Emma then threw Magneto into the bubble and Xavier sealed it shut.Firestorm then sealed it shut, and Emma took the bubble and flung it far over the horizon.She gritted her teeth as she rushed over to tend to her fallen students.Beast had already been checking them all out.

"As X-Men physician, they are in good shape.Where did you toss Magento."Emma smirked.

"Some remote tropical island in the Pacific so it will sap him of his powers."They all had a good laugh then headed back to the Blackbird.They left without seeing the President look out the window of the oval office, with his hands over the wet spot.Xavier flew the plane, seeing how Slash was being tended to in the back.Shadowcat and Prowler were always there beside him.As soon as they landed, Slash was off in the recover ward.The injury wasn't serious, but one that needed constant attention.Slash was up and around within a day or two with his arm in a sling.

Life returned to normal.That is, until there appeared a strange visitor at the front gate that automatically overrode the defenses and quietly strolled up the walk to the front door and rang the doorbell.Jean, being the closest to the door, walked over and opened it.A look of absolute shock came to her face, and she screamed in surprise.

"SCOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

Sorry again for the delay. I'm running on a modem, and haven't had much time to write.I'm getting better as I get into the summer routine.Again, leave a review.


	34. New Surprises…New Methods

Hey everyone, I'm only going to write one more chapter after this one

Hey everyone, I'm only going to write one more chapter after this one.I feel its time to close this story down.Time to focus on my other story and maybe a new one involving Prowler, Firestorm and Generation X…

DISCLAIMER:WWF owns Undertaker and The Rock and all that stuff.Gettysburg belongs to Turner Films, please Mr. Turner, don't sue a poor, lowly college student.::Whimpers and begs on his knees::Oh, and Oceania is SailorRyokoKitana's character (or soon to be character).Don't use her without consulting SailorRyokoKitana first.Also, if you don't like what I've done with Logan and Oceania, then get at SailorRyokoKitana.She threated to make me watch the Storm scene over and over from the movie if I didn't comply with her wishes.PHEW!Enough of the legal crap.Onto the story!

CH. 34 – New Surprises…New Methods

"My name is Samuel Madison.A mysterious note sent me here.Do you happen to know a Nathaniel Wessex?And I know nothing of this Scott Summers you refer to."Madison was seated in the Ready Room and the entire team, save Slash and Shadowcat were in the room interrogating Madison.Xavier looked puzzled.The team looked the same.

"I sense nothing like Scott, yet he is nearly identical to him."He paused over his next move."Take off your glasses."

"I'm sorry Mr. Xavier, I can't do that.My eyes…I can't explain it…" Xavier absorbed this information.

"How do you control this problem?"

"Other than the sunglasses, I don't know of another way…"

"Who gave them to you?"

"I don't know."Wolverine got up and slammed his fist on the table.

"Don't you see it??? This is a damned Scott impersonator!In practically every way, he _IS_ Slim!!!!Even his scent!"He scowled and walked out of the room.Xavier watched as Logan left.

"Well Mr. Madison, we'll see what we can do to help you out.Why don't you use one of the guest rooms?"

Meanwhile, Slash was busy in using Cerebro's database.Specifically, he was searching through US Navy magazines looking at new innovations planned to be used by the SEAL teams.Shadowcat had just finished her shower, and came in with Slash.He had just found an article on a new technology that was ready to be used with the teams.Shadowcat leaned over his shoulder as he read about the use of a heavy metal used by the US Army as a tank-busting weapon.Depleted uranium is one of the most heavy metals found on the planet, and can rip apart any armor on a tank.The SEAL teams had been searching for a round that would give the SEAL's firepower if they encountered a tank.But the bad news about depleted uranium is that it is still radioactive, even if at low levels.Some A-10 "Warthog" pilots from the Gulf War are now beginning to show signs of radiation burns.The article went on to tell how Slash's old SEAL platoon was assigned the testing of this shell on old Army tanks in combination with a M-88 McMillan .50 caliber sniper rifle, the exact same type as Slash.

"Hmm."A grin spread across Slash's face."'Perhaps we should move more swiftly…there may be an opportunity here.'Robert E. Lee, Gettysburg.'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!'I may have my vengeance…"

That night, Rogue was sitting at her mirror, looking out the window and brushing her hair.She was thinking of how she would never get married, but wished for a marriage like Slash and Shadowcat's.This depressed her a little bit, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."The door slowly creaked open to reveal Gambit, holding something behind his back."Howdy Cajun. Whatcha tryin ta hide?"

"Oh nuttin chere."He had the typical Gambit smirk on his face."Nuttin 'cept dis."He pulled out a small box from behind him.Remy LeBeau got down on one knee and presented Rogue with the box."For you chere, Gambit's one and only chere…"In surprise, Rogue opened the box and found in it a small diamond ring, just Rogue's size.

"REMY!?!"in half shock and surprise.

"Gambit be honored to have you marry him chere.Please say yes…"Tears poured down her face.

"Ah…ah…say yes Remy!"They immediately embraced.He took the ring out of the box, and put it on her finger.

"Now Gambit have all he ever wanted out of life."

"But Remy, what about us havin' sex an' kids an'…"He put a gloved finger to her mouth.

"Shh chere.Gambit say dis; do we need to worry bout de future?All dat matters is de here and now…"

Logan was up watching wrestling all decked out in his Undertaker shirts and downing beers.Logan was hooting all through Smackdown.The Undertaker was wrestling the Rock for the Intercontinental Championship. Suddenly a loud roaring noise was heard at the front of the mansion.

"What the hell is that?"He walked to the front door.Outside sat a navy blue Harley Davidson with the word "OCEANIA" painted in sky blue on the side of the fuel tank.The still helmeted driver revealed her long flowing brown hair.She turned and looked at Logan.He let off a low feral growl of pleasure at her sight.

"I'm looking for the Xavier Institute.Is this the place?"

"Yeah hot thing.You got a name darlin'?"

"The name's Amanda Borden.You can call me Oceania.Can I meet with Professor Xavier?"

"Nope, sorry. Chuck's gone to bed.He doesn't want to be disturbed.However, you can sleep in my room…" He took her things, and they headed inside.He closed the outside door.Logan glanced at her as they walked up the stairs.

"Is there a problem Mr…?"

"Oh, sorry.The name's Logan."

"Well now.Is there a problem Mr. Logan?"

"No, not at all. Just struck by your beauty and you look so vibrant.Damn, you look even better than Jeannie."

"Who's that?"

"You'll meet her in the morning…Just don't mind these."SNIKT!

"Impressive, but they don't scare me at all."With that, he opened the door to his room, and quickly shut it.

In another part of the mansion, Slash is donning his old SEAL uniform, complete with insignias and all of it.He even dusted off his old SEAL Team 3 hat.Slash wanted that bullet, and he wanted it bad.He readied his Glock sidearm and decided to "buy" a car and get Little Creek stickers to get on base.He had a Navy Blue 1967 Ford Mustang in the cargo hold of the Blackbird that he bought recently off some kid and Slash had restored it.He set the plane down in Pungo, a small backwater farmland of Virginia Beach, and headed off to the base.He arrived at 11.The MP stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir.Base is locked down.I'm gonna have to see some ID."Slash whipped out his ID and the MP let him in.He was off and blazing to the SEAL "bullpen."He arrived at Team 3, hoping someone he knew would be on duty that night.He walked in, and saw that his old chief, Hank Kozlowski, was manning the Quarterdeck."Koz" got right up in shock and surprise.

"Damn sir!Didn't think I'd ever see you again Slash!"

"I didn't think so either Koz.How are ya?"

"Straight sir. Same cock and balls bullshit we always put up with.Now, I know you didn't come here for some pleasure visit.What's up sir?"

"Well Koz, I read in the Navy Times how you guys are testing a new weapon for the teams.An anti-tank round made of depleted uranium.I'd like to inspect it."

"Why sir?"

"Another guy on the west coast, where I was transferred, got sick from this.I need to see it."

"Ok sir."He lead Slash back to the weapons hold.He opened the door, and unlocked a case in the back.It opened, revealing two bullets.Koz pulled them both out."Here they are sir…wait a minute.Sir, we're the first SEAL unit to test these weapons.How…"Slash immediately put a knockout move on Koz.

"I'm sorry Koz, but this is revenge for my wife."As soon as he got in his car, he peeled out of the base, and flew out of the base, headed back to the Blackbird and the mansion.

Madison was sound asleep when he was hastened awake, and soon looked like a robot.He got up, and walked down the hall.He entered Jean Grey's room and within seconds, he was carrying her out of the room, and out the driveway.Outside, a car met them, and soon sped away.

The next morning, Xavier met with Oceania and Logan.Logan sponsored her admission into the school.Xavier then made a bio listing on Cerebro's central computer.

NAME:Amanda Borden

CODENAME:Oceania

AGE:Unknown

HAIR:Brown

EYES:Hazel

MUTANT POWERS:Control of anything related to water

Xavier quizzically looked at Logan."You just ran into her last night.Why do you think she should be admitted?"

"She's got needs our help Charles.She's got a tough power to control." 

"Professor, remember that tidal wave that wiped out half the Solomon Islands?"

"Vaguely, yes I do."

"Well, I was very angry with my boyfriend.He had just dumped me.As my anger increased, water from a nearby lake engulfed him, and he drowned.The next day, I learned of that unexplained tidal wave.It was me professor.I killed all them…" She fought with all of her being to fight back the tears, but was unsuccessful.Logan began to comfort her.Xavier nodded.

"Welcome to the school."Suddenly Nightcrawler appeared in the office.

"Professor, Jean is vamoush!She disappeared into das night.And Herr Madison is gone too."Suddenly, Slash busted down the door.

"Xavier, I want you to find Sinister Now.I want that man dead…"

One more chapter to go…


	35. Loose Ends

THIS IS THE END

THIS IS THE END!I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY!Hope you catch some of the inside jokes I put in some of the fights.

Ch. 35 – Loose Ends

"JEAN!"Wolverine broke out claws as the rage was burning in his eyes.Even though he had fallen for Oceania, he still cared for Jean.Oceania quickly got up and calmed the feral mutant down as no woman ever had before.Although one of his team members was missing, Slash was more concerned about his revenge on Sinister.He believed he had his opportunity to take Sinister out once and for all.

"Please, everyone calm down!"Cried Xavier."I feel deep, powerful emotions flowing in all of you.Let's all settle down and get our heads on straight.One issue at a time."By now, the entire team had heard the news."Umm, lets go to the Ready Room and take it one issue at a time."

"I knocked on her door, letting her know that our training was suppose to begin in one hour, and no response.I tried again, and kein answer.So I entered in, ready to teleport out if necessary.And she was not there!It looked as if she had some kind of struggle and was drug out of bed.I checked into all de rooms, and Herr Madison's room was empty as well.I also found his note dat he left."Beast took the note from Nightcrawler and began to scan it.Xavier had been silent, and then answered.

"Well, I will use Cerebro to track Mr. Madison."Xavier turned to Slash now."Now, what is your situation Matt?"

"It involves Sinister and my deceased wife."He glanced over at Shadowcat, who nodded."She was killed indirectly by Sinister.After much research, I may have found a way to kill off that menace.But it's only a theory.I want the opportunity to go it alone, and get my final victory over that bastard."Xavier gazed at him intently.

"Matt, we don't kill to reach our objectives.We always defeat them, but never take blood."With that, Matt leapt to his feet, leaning over the table.

"WHAT ABOUT ERIN THEN?SHE WASN'T A MUTANT!DID SHE DESERVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME BEING A MUTANT?"At this outburst, Xavier said nothing.Slash got up.

"I'm gonna find him, whether or not you help me, and his ass is mine."Slash got up and left the Ready Room.Shadowcat quickly got up and followed her husband out.Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Is there anything else I should know about."Remy smiled.

"Yes, but Gambit have good news.Last night in de late hours of de night, Gambit proposed to Rogue, and she said yes to her Swamp Rat.Heh heh."Rogue sheepishly held up the ring, and Xavier smiled.

"I saw this decision happening long ago.I congratulate both of you on your commitment."At this, they all got up and congratulated Gambit and Rogue on their decision to get married.

In Slash's room, he was readying his sniper rifle and MP-5.He was going to take a smaller two-person version of the Blackbird that he built with Forge to find and hunt down Sinister.Suddenly, Shadowcat phased into the room.

"Matt."She said in her stern womanly control voice.He turned and looked at her.Tears were in his eyes.

"Come to try and stop me?Well, can you stop the hurt and anguish and pain I felt over her loss?She was my _Wife_.You saw how long it took me to get over her.I swore to her I would not stop until her killer was laid to rest." He paused, and fought back the tears."Are you worried that my other side is taking over?"She smiled, and then cradled him in her arms.

"No.And that side of you is why I'm saying get Sinister.I'm behind you all the way."They embraced.Suddenly, Beast called them on the radio.

"Slash, we may be able to get in there with you to battle Sinister.We've just found a new message written in the note.Report to the Ready Room at once."Hand in hand, they ran through the wall, and headed off to the Ready Room.

"You did leave the note in a spot they would find it, did you Visionary?"Sinister was looking at an encased Jean as he was talking to Samuel Madison, AKA Visionary.

"Of course Sinister.Now Malice has a new host.I think she should join with her new host."A smile spread over both of their faces, and they turned to see not only the Nasty Boys (Sinister's second gang of evil mutants consisting of George, Slap, Vertigo, Airbag and Ruckus) but also the Marauders (Sinister's original gang of mutant assassins, consisting of Arclight, Harpoon, Malice, Scalphunter and Scrambler) were there as well.Sinister was doubling his protection.He wanted Jean on his side, and now had the chance to change her to evil for good using Malice.

"OK Malice, do your stuff…" Malice entered into the chamber, and suddenly the once motionless Jean came to life.An evil smile broke slowly across her face as Sinister opened the chamber and Malice/Jean exited.

"Her body is so much different Sinister. I have so much more power…"

"Good.Now, we must be ready for these blasted X-Men.We know that they will not let one of their own turn to the dark side without a fight.We can expect them anytime."

"Inside this note is a message that we did not see until we put it under a ultraviolet light.Here's what it says."The note appeared on the screen.Slash leaned forward and squinted to see the tiny message.

'BY NOW X-MEN, YOUR JEAN GREY HAS BEEN ABDUCTED FROM YOU BY A PERSON WHO LOOKED LIKE ONE OF YOUR ALLIES, BUT IS AN AGENT OF MINE.WOLVIE DEAR, IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS JEANNIE AGAIN, I'M HANGING OUT AT A THE CASTLE AAAAAAGH IN ENGLAND.WE SHALL BE WAITING…SINCERELY MR. SINISTER AND "OTHERS"' Wolverine growled.Oceania put her hand on his shoulder.

"Down boy." Wolverine growled lustfully at her.Slash jumped up.

"We move then.All of us.We're after Sinister, and rescuing Jean."Xavier cautioned them.

"This could be a trap.And what does he mean by 'others?'"

"I don't know, but if we take it carefully once we're inside, we should be fine.I know Sinister is luring us in, but we can't just leave her in there!"Beast, normally the most cautious member of the group, spoke up next.

"Sinister has been after Jean and Cyclops ever since we ran into him.He has stolen Scott's genes and has abducted Jean away from us.In this case, we must throw caution to the wind and go there as soon as possible and get Jean out of there."Wolverine jumped up and spoke up too.

"I'm behind the squid and hairball on this one.We can't leave Jeannie in there with that madman.And if Slash wants to try and kill Sinister, then so be it.We've lost to many battles to him, and he needs to be wiped off the earth like the scum he is…"Xavier looked and saw everyone nodding in agreement.  
"Well, before we go, we need a plan…"

The Marauders were on top of the castle watching for the X-Men.Malice/Jean was watching leaning on the rocks on the parapet, looking out into the open plains that surrounded the castle.Suddenly, Scalphunter came up beside her.He was closest to one of the original members who was now a member of the X-Men.

"Hey Malice, can you…you know, pry into the minds of the people you hold?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wanted you to see if Remy LeBeau is still a part of the old X-Men gang."

"Yeah, I forgot about ole Remy.Lemme see.""Jean's" eyes shot back into her head, then came back down again."Yeah, he's still an X-Man."She looked out over the plain as an airplane flew overhead.

"You think he still remembers us Malice?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why do you think he went straight?"

"I dunno Scalphunter.Your guess is as good as mine."They stared in silence as the plane that had just flown overhead had just suddenly lost altitude and was heading for the ground off in the distance."Seems we won't have to wait long for them to come."She pulled out her radio…

The Blackbird landed and Slash led Shadowcat, Wolverine, Oceania, Gambit, Rogue, Iceman, Archangel, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler and Psylocke off the plane.Within seconds, Gambit sensed the Marauders.

"Oh no."He paused."Gambit non go in der."He slowly backed towards the plane.

"What's the matter Cajun, suddenly got a yellow streak?"Rogue ignored Wolverine's comments and rushed to her fiancé's aid.Storm, who had know Gambit the longest, was puzzled by Gambit's odd behavior.

"I have never seen him act like this."

"What's wrong Remy?"

"Gambit's past came back to haunt him."When everyone heard this, they turned to him.

"Why's that sugah?"Gambit went on to explain to them about the Morlock Massacre, and how he had led the Marauders, under Sinister's orders to exterminate the mutants of that underground society.They all sat silently around as Gambit slowly lost his composure.Rogue carefully embraced him as Archangel began to speak.

"Tell me about regretting your past Remy.I think we all have something.I still remember being under Apocalypse's control and how he changed me forever and I killed so many people under his control."He paused as Gambit looked up at him. "It's the past Remy.We can't change it.Only make a better future."Slash nodded.

"Yeah, I plan to amend the past tonight."He patted his M-88 McMillan sniper rifle."C'mon Remy.All of us together," as he made eye contact with each member of the X-Men, "have an opportunity here to amend the past and secure mankind's future and the future of mutants with this rescue tonight if my weapon works here."Wolverine put his arm around Oceania, who smirked."Let's go in there, get Jean and knock Sinister off balance for good."They all nodded and Gambit wiped away his tears.

"Alright den.Gambit say we get Sinister, and nail dat fat ass of 'is to de wall of dis castle."The team cheered, and then moved forward.

They arrived far outside the castle wall.Slash looked and saw no one on the parapet.He turned to the group.

"We have a way in.Rogue, Archangel, Storm and myself will carry everyone who cannot fly or transport him or herself up to the top of the parapet.We meet there and go from there."Nightcrawler instantly disappeared.Beast and Wolverine ran for the wall, bent on climbing straight up the outside wall.Shadowcat ran through the wall, and appeared on top next to Nightcrawler.Iceman created a sheet of ice and slid his way up to the top.Rogue picked up Gambit, while Slash picked up Oceania and Archangel grabbed on to Psylocke.Storm flew up herself and everyone met up with everyone on top.Slash then turned to Wolverine as he drew his MP-5.

"Can ya smell 'em Wolverine?"He sniffed.

"I smell some trash over this way."Slash motioned them to spread out and follow Logan.They proceeded down a flight of stairs and next to a doorway.Wolverine nodded.Gambit charged a card and flung it at the door.It exploded and the X-Men rushed into the room.Arrayed in front of them were the Nasty Boys and the Marauders.Sinister stood on an elevated platform behind them.

"Welcome X-Men.I trust the in-flight movie was to your satisfaction."

"It doesn't compare to tearin' your boys apart down here." Growled Wolverine.

"You hairy beast.You cannot hurt me."

"Yeah Sinister, but I will try." Cried out an upset Slash."Tonight, your reign of terror will end."

"I see.And you plan on destroying me how?"

"Wait and see Sinister."

"Oh and by the way, X-Men.Here's a former friend of yours.Say hello to Jean Grey, now known as Malice."She came out from behind the Nasty Boys and Marauders and looked over the X-Men.

"Eh, what a scraggly bunch a misfits.I can take them down in a second."

"Jeannn…" Logan wailed.With that, Logan realized his feelings of passion for Jean were dead, along with the old Jean, and decided he loved Oceania more.

"Well, I'm not going to wait any longer.George, Scalphunter…finish them."With that, Sinister disappeared down a long hallway and out of sight.

"With pleasure boss." Said George, and the Nasty Boys and Marauders attacked the X-Men.

Vertigo and Nightcrawler became engaged in battle.Vertigo tried her best to un-balance the teleporting mutant, but to no avail.Nightcrawler appeared behind her and had her out of the fight.

Beast and Airbag found themselves facing each other.Airbag rushed Beast, but Beast simply leapt up onto the ceiling.Beast jumped back down as Airbag turned and they stood, ready to pounce on the other at their opponent's first mistake.Beast accidentally made that mistake as he turned to watch Nightcrawler finish.Airbag pounced on what he thought was a distracted Beast.But Beast simply fell to the floor, and picked Airbag up with his feet and flung Airbag against the wall.

Archangel personally called out Harpoon.It had been on another mission that Harpoon tore apart Archangel's original feathered wings, and Warren wanted vengeance.Except this time, Archangel had his techno-organic metal wings that had the exploding feathers.Harpoon quickly fired off a harpoon, and thought he had pinned Archangel against the wall.Harpoon laughed as he thought he had Warren again.But to Harpoon's horror, Archangel pulled of the wall, and the spot where the harpoon entered simply healed over and Archangel turned again for Harpoon."You had me last time.Now I've got the edge."He fired off tens of his exploding arrows and Harpoon was soon out from the hailstorm of feathers.

Shadowcat went after Arclight, who could create bright flashes of light from hitting her hands on objects.'This one's gonna be a tough nut to crack.' Thought Shadowcat.They mirrored each other, trying to gain the advantage.Suddenly, Arclight clapped her hands.Shadowcat took advantage of that and leapt straight at Arclight.She managed to pull Arclight through a wall, but then pulled back, leaving Arclight en limbo in the wall.'Oops, gone to far Kate.'

Visionary had part of Cyclops' psyche.He took on Wolverine to finish him off for going after Jean all those times in the past."You wanna piece of me bub?""Yeah, Scott Summers shoulda finished you a long time ago!"With that, Visionary fired and actually hit Wolverine.It simply singed his clothing, but left a giant burn mark on Logan's chest that disappeared within a few second."Was that EVER the wrong thing to do Slim."With that, Wolverine lunged at Visionary and after they fought hand to hand a few seconds, Visionary's head rolled off and away, while the body slumped to the floor."You know what?You weren't Slim bub.I'm glad I killed ya."

George stretched after Storm."Now Georgie boy's got the white haired weather witch, and you're gonna get squeezed like a python squeezes its prey.OI!"Storm rolled her eyes, and then unleashed her lightening.George was rolling on the floor from the attack."Crikey!That was…YEAOW!" as Storm attacked again.This time, George said nothing, because he was out cold."Goddess be praised.One more down."

Ruckus screamed after a flying Rogue.She was bound and determined to hammer him.As Ruckus finally managed to get Rogue in range, she flew through the 'flak' and managed to hit Ruckus with one mega pulverizing power punch.Ruckus didn't just stop at the outside wall; he crashed through it and ended up breaking his leg about twenty miles away."He didn't have any good ole southern charm."

Iceman went after a fleeing Scrambler, who was going to defend his master Sinister to the end.Iceman launched several ice projectiles at Scrambler.He evaded them, but temporarily incapacitated Iceman as he tried to launch another series of projectiles.Iceman writhed in pain as Scrambler retreated to protect Sinister. Beast leapt over to tend to Iceman.

Oceania was enjoying her first action with the X-Men.She had been cornered by Slap, one of the Nasty Boys' super strong men.He managed to land a few punches.She too got upset like Storm had before with George.She began to pull the moisture out of the air and from any nearby body of water.She gave herself more time by drop kicking Slap back to the wall.The water entered the room, and she fired a steady stream of water right at Slap.He couldn't take the water and soon drowned on dry land.Oceania stopped the flow, and 'blew' the tip of her finger like a gun.Wolverine smiled at her and quickly kissed her for a few seconds, rivaling the kisses between the married Slash and Shadowcat.

Scalphunter decided he had to kill his old friend Gambit personally."Hello Remy.It's good to see you again.""As wid you too Scalpie boy.Wish we could talk bout ol' times, but look like you wanna fight me.Well, guess we better go at it."They swung, fought and used their skills of thieves and assassins to evade the blows of the other.Gambit managed to pull out his cards and fire them just as Scalphunter pulled out a Desert Eagle .357.They both fired and hit each other.But Scalphunter's wounds were fatal.Gambit cralwed over and made peace with his old friend, and Scalphunter died in Gambit's arms.Rogue came over and tended to Gambit's bullet wounds.

Slash told Psylocke to eject Malice from Jean's mind.Malice knew what was going to happen, and so she engaged in a telekinetic battle with Psylocke.The two stood ten feet apart, yet were grappling with every inch of strength they had.Before Slash went off to get Sinister, he saw that Psylocke needed help.He fired a three round burst in the back of Malice/Jean's leg.He hoped he didn't do any permanent damage.Slash then turned to follow Sinister and Scrambler.Psylocke managed to gain the upper hand and used her telepathic powers to make Jean's brain so untenable that Malice had to abandon it.When Malice did so, Jean's body dropped to the floor as Beast ran to tend to her.Psylocke wielded her psyonic knife and killed the mental entity of Malice.

Slash however had not been idle in this fight.He wanted Sinister.He ran after the retreating Scrambler, as he knew that Scrambler would lead him to Sinister.Slash still had his MP-5 out and was feeling the wall to a point where it opened up.Suddenly, Sinister's voice boomed out in the darkness.

"You may have me here Slash old boy, but you still have to deal with Scrambler!"Out of nowhere came Scrambler as he leapt on top of Slash.Slash managed to fire wildly at his attacker.Slash dealt a fatal burst of gunfire at the mutant, but not before Scramber managed to destroy the nerves in Slash's legs and temporarily inhibited his flying ability.Slash fell to the ground in pain and flung the mutant's corpse off him.Sinister then turned on the lights as Slash painfully reached for his sniper rifle and loaded the depleted uranium shell.

"You shall now pay for your treachery Slash!"Slash could see Sinister's hands charging as he brandished the weapon and set it on Sinister's chest, but not the heart.If it worked, he wanted Sinister's dead corpse to have been wrangled by Slash's hands on Sinister's neck.As Sinister was about to blast Slash, he said, "Do you feel lucky punk?Do ya?" and fired the rifle.The bullet passed through Sinister's shoulder and ended up in the wall.Suddenly, the power shrank from Sinister's hands as he slid down to the floor.Blood poured out of the wound.Sinister put his hand to the wound and saw the blood.

"No…NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!?"Slash chuckled as he dropped the rifle and crawled forward.

"You see Sinister, that wasn't an ordinary rifle round.It was made of depleted uranium."He stopped to gain his strength and crawled forward again, and was on top of Sinister."It still had radiation in it. I was counting on that level of radiation to destroy your regenerative powers."Slash put his hands around Sinister's neck as Sinister was starting to lose consciousness."Now you will go to hell."He twisted Sinister's neck, and soon afterward he stopped breathing, moving and finally heart beating.Slash let go and collapsed onto the floor as the rest of the team came up.He reached up to his wife and kissed her.

"We've done what we came here for.Let's get Jean back to the plane and go home."


End file.
